Moving On
by TerrierChasesTheOtter
Summary: Ron and Hermione are finally together and are moving on from the horror of the war. Post DH. Hermione's POV. I do not own Harry Potter but love Romione. Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

It's been a month since the final battle, we are all still tired and scared, no one has completely healed but we're on our way.

The burrow is quieter than usual, there hasn't been much laughter since Fred died, and George hasn't cracked any jokes, not even about me and Ron.

After our first kiss during the battle we have been inseparable, and nights like this I'm so happy to have him.

The nightmares of Bellatrix still haunt me but Ron seems to chase them away, if I ever wake up scared he's always there holding me close when I need him.

"Its ok baby, I'm here, your safe" he slowly rocks me whilst kissing my forehead and whispering these kinds words. I wouldn't be alive without him.

"I love you" I whisper into his neck

"I love you too Mione" my heart flies as he leans in to kiss me, since the battle we have shared hundreds of kisses yet every time he manages to take my breath away and I think he always will.

We fit together perfectly, like we were made for each other, our relationship is perfect, everything else isn't, I try not to think about anything whilst I'm with Ron and peacefully fall to sleep with his arms around me.

I'm instantly awake when I hear Ron cry out quietly, it's still late as I see the moon light shining through the window, and I roll over and find him with his face buried in the pillow trying to drown out the sounds of his cries.

"Ron" I stroke the back of his head hoping he will look at me, he doesn't.

"Ron please, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Seriously Hermione, I didn't think you were that stupid!" He growls. I'm instantly taken aback, and freeze.

"Shit, Mione I'm so sorry" he says whilst turning to me placing his hand on my cheek.

"I'm so sorry, I just keep thinking about who we lost...Lupin...Tonks...Fred" his voice breaking on the last name, breaking my heart at the same time.

I pull him towards me and cradle his head in the crook of my neck, hoping he finds the same comfort in this as I do when we are in reversed positions.

"Shit now I'm crying like a fucking baby all over you, I'm sorry" as he pulls away I place my hand on his cheek.

"Don't ever be sorry for letting go Ron, you don't have to be strong all the time, especially not in front of me."

The tears are still silently falling down his cheeks and I feel my own eyes start to fill.

"I don't know what I would do without you mione" at this a small smile creeps up on my face, I don't say anything but pull his face towards me and place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Luckily I will always be here for you." I say whilst smiling as I pull away just enough to look in his eyes.

"Don't ever leave me" he says pulling me into his chest before laying us back down on his bed.

"Never" I say just as we both drop back to sleep.

Despite waking up twice last night, I feel as refreshed as I always do when I sleep with Ron. His arms are still around me so I snuggle closer enjoying these moments and even though he's asleep, Ron still holds me tighter, I sigh, hoping it will always be like this. I don't want to get up but remember tonight is the night we have arranged to have a party, to celebrate the lives of those after a months' worth of mourning and funerals. I'm hoping it will be a night of happiness, sharing memories with our loved ones and not a night of sadness. Unfortunately though, a party means that we will all have a list of chores to do before anyone gets here for molly.

I look up at Ron and see he is still sleeping peacefully, I hate to wake him up but its better me than his mum. Molly accepted the fact that we share a bed after I ended up waking the whole burrow up every night due to me screaming during my nightmares, and the only way I would calm down was if Ron held me. She isn't happy about it though. Her a Ron has a particularly heated argument about it in fact.

_"It isn't proper Ron, you can't share a bed until you are married"_

_"Mum, she needs me, you have seen it and you know what we went through, if Hermione needs my help for anything she gets it. If you can't accept us sharing a bed then we will have to leave and find somewhere else to live" This was a low blow and Ron knew it._

_"__NO! I will not lose two of more of my children!" It warmed my heart to know that Molly thought of me as one of her own._

_"__Molly…" I try to talk to her but she turns startled as if she didn't know I was there._

_"__Hermione, you know this isn't anything to do with what I think of you" I nod as she continues "this isn't right though"_

_"__I know you think this isn't proper Molly but I need Ron…"_

_"__And were not in the Stone Age" Ron adds quietly getting a scowl from both of us._

_"__He helps me in ways that no one can" I see Ron blush at his and realise how that sounds, starting to blush myself._

_"__I didn't mean that, it's just…I" I see Molly smile and know she knows that's not what I meant._

_"__No one else makes me feel safe like Ron, when I was being tortured he was the only thing keeping me sane, when I have these nightmares they seem so real and instead of just me being tortured its Ron too, I can't relax until I feel his arms around me and know that we are both safe. I know that Bellatrix is dead but she still haunts me except when Ron is there to calm me down."_

_Molly seemed to soften as I spoke and even get tears in her eyes._

_"__Hermione, I'm so sorry for what happened to you, I know you need him, you kids are just growing up to fast, I don't want to lose you, any of you. You can move into Ron's room with him, we will move Harry's cot out since he's in Bill's old room so you have more space." She hugs both Ron and I before leaving with a few tears leaking from her eyes._

Since that day we have shared Ron's small attic room, squeezing into his single bed every night and holding each other until we fall asleep and wake up the same way in the morning.

I decided to get up and slowly take Ron's arms off me and kiss him on his lips whilst slipping out of bed, he stirs slightly and smiles in his sleep. I do this every morning and he smiles sleepily at me every morning before he's even awake making me love him more and more each morning if that's even possible.

Before I go downstairs I have to get changed, molly would have a heart attack if she knew I slept in her sons bed in just my knickers and a one of Ron's tops. As I bend down taking off my knickers I hear a shuffle from the bed, I ignore it smiling as I put on some fresh knickers before turning round quickly catching Ron sitting up slightly on his elbows staring at where my bum would have been.

"Enjoying the view?" I say flirtatiously whilst walking towards him.

"Mm hmm" he says smiling and moaning as I straddle his hips.

I lean in for a long kiss, it's full of passion and makes me forget anything else. I lean back before we end up doing anything more.

"Good morning" I smile.

"Fucking great morning" he says whilst leaning up to kiss my neck. I would tell him off for swearing but he's know nibbling on my neck softly in a way he knows I can't resist. I feel his erection underneath me, a few weeks ago this would have frightened me but now I'm used to it, it didn't take long for me and Ron to establish a physical relationship since our feelings for each other have been building up for years, he's the only person I would ever feel comfortable in this way around. My body isn't anything special but Ron seems to love it which makes me love it too. My mind is wandering whilst he continues his attack of my neck. I moan out loud and it brings me back to my senses.

"Ron stop, we have to get up" I try to push him away. Instead he rolls us over so I'm trapped underneath him, both of my hands are now trapped above my head with one of his hands holding them there, his other hand buries itself into my hair as Ron's lips crash onto mine. This kiss is more urgent than many of our others, it's full of heat and I'm barely functioning, I can only focus on how good his body feels on mine and how he tastes. He grinds against me slightly causing the most heavenly friction, we both moan into each other. When his lips finally leave mine, I'm hopeless, I can't deny him even though we need to get up before someone comes in.

"God baby I love you so much" he says kissing my neck lightly as he grinds against me again causing my hips to buck upwards.

"Mmm I love you too" I don't care about leaving the bed anymore, I'm loving every second of this sweet torture. His hand finds its way under my top grabbing my boobs and playing with my nipples all the while grinding against my centre.

"Fuck" Ron whispers into my neck causing me to smile. It doesn't take long for my top to be taken off and Ron's lips leave my neck for my breasts, suckling and nibbling me into bliss. I'm so close to exploding, his erection still pressing strongly and grinding against my centre, occasionally hitting the small bundle of nerves. I can tell Ron is close too, his breathing is getting erratic against my chest. He finally peels away my soaked knickers and his boxers. There are no boundaries now, just our bodies pressed together. He rubs himself against me for a few seconds before entering me slowly. Even after a few times of having sex Ron likes to go slow to start after the initial pain I was caused when we first started having sex, he's so sensitive about it that it makes my heart swell. He starts to speed up making us both moan loudly, God I hope the silencing charms are still up from last night, before bed each night I place a charm around the room so no one but me and Ron know about my continuing nightmares. His thrusts are getting harder and stronger, he starts to rub my clit and I finally reach my orgasm. He continues to thrust and rub me throughout and again starts to suckle my nipples, he's trying to kill me, and finally he reaches his climax, continuing to thrust into me so I come undone once more.

"Fuuuuucccckkkkk" I can only moan in response, my body feels like jelly and my thoughts blurred. He lays his body on mine using my breasts as a pillow whilst I run my fingers through his red hair.

After a few minutes I notice how cold it actually is in the room, Ron must have noticed as well as he begins to play with my now erect nipples again.

"Ron, stop" I murmur slightly, still dazed. He doesn't stop obviously, my body is his favourite thing to explore and once he starts he won't stop until I make him. I decide I need to put a top on before we go any further than this, there's no way I will be able to get out of bed if I have another orgasm. I reach to the floor with my unoccupied hand and find a top before slowing lifting up and pulling it over my head, Ron's head still lays on my breast so I have to roll him off me so I can complete my mission of putting on this top.

"Hey! I was comfy" he cries

"Well I was cold" I say as I get comfortable again, once again Ron rolls onto me laying his head on my breasts. It's starting to get late and I know we need to move but I just can't. Before I know it we are both asleep.

"Hermione! Hermione" someone is shaking me. I recognise the voice as Harrys.

"What?"

"You need to get up now!"

"Why, what time is it?" I say as I turn my head and finally open my eyes to see the clock reading 11pm.

"Oh crap, Ron?" Ron is snoring lightly against my chest. I run my hand over his cheek hoping he will wake.

"Ron baby, we have to get up"

"'M comfy" he says whilst shifting his head completely between my breasts causing me to blush as Harry starts laughing.

"Ron you massive ginger idiot get out of bed now!"

"Harry?" Ron's finally starting to wake.

"What the fuck harry get out I'm naked" Ron shouts. I blush even harder, Harry couldn't see that Ron wasn't wearing any clothes or that I had nothing on from the waist down due to the blanket I pulled on us.

Harry just starts laughing and Ron looks down realising for the first time that we are actually covered.

"Get the fuck out" he says grumpily as he lays his head back on my chest.

"I'm not leaving until you actually get out of bed." I hear Ron sigh, and then he lifts his head with a twinkle in his eye when he looks at me. Oh no, what's he going to do.

I suddenly feel his lips on my neck, sucking and nibbling away with all his might, I can't even control the moan that escapes my lips.

"Oh my god I'm leaving right now" Harry practically runs out the room causing Ron to laugh and me to smack him.

"Ow what was that for? I got rid of him didn't I?"

"Ron! Harry just heard me moan! How embarrassing, how can I even face him again?"

"Mione don't worry! I have seen him and Ginny doing worse trust me! I thought it was hot when you moaned" he smirks at me.

"Eugh, get up, we need to go downstairs, we have already missed breakfast your mother will be so angry!"

I push him away and jump out of bed, pulling on some clothes, just as I am about to leave I feel Ron grab my wrist.

"You aren't really mad at me are you?" He says softly. How can I be mad at him?!

"No" I reply softly just before kissing him and leaving his room.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ron finally makes it downstairs it is nearly half 11, his hair is wet meaning he has already had a shower.

"Finally Ron, People are arriving at 2" Molly greets him.

"2? What? Why? I thought this was a night time party?" Everyone in the room is just as confused as Ron.

"Oh I forgot to tell you dears, I invited some of your school friends, its such a lovely day, the hottest of the year and I thought you could go for a picnic by the pond, have a swim then come back here before dinner."

Harrys and Ginnys faces of shock matched Ron and I suspect my own. We thought we would be spending our day doing chores not out enjoying ourselves.

"Oh wow thanks mum, who did you invite?" All of us curious to her answer.

"Neville and Luna, I owled them and said bring your friends from Gryffindor." She said so casually like it was a normal thing to do.

"Cool." Ron finally sat down next to me at the dinner table, he squeezed my leg under the table in thanks that I had saved him a bacon sandwich. We all waited until Ron had finished before leaving, I followed Ginny up into her room with Ron and Harry following me in.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" I quickly grabbed my clothes before a queue formed for the shower as I knew Ginny and Harry hadn't taken one yet.

Ron also stood up and pulled me so my back was pressed against his chest.

"Can I join you?" He whispered seductively into my ear. I turned to see what Harry and Ginny were doing and found them in a compromising position.

"You have already showered Ronald" I said playfully.

"Oh well, you can never be too clean" He breathed in my ear.

"Your mum would kill us" I already knew I was losing this battle.

"I think I will risk it" and with that he started pushing me towards the door and into the bathroom. He pulled out his wand to lock and silence the room.

"We won't be needing that silencing charm Ron" His face fell immediately which caused me to smile.

"Shut up" He growled before pushing me against the wall and pulling my clothes off before pulling off his own. I started the shower and got in with Ron close behind. I picked up my soap ready to wash my body. Ron instantly grabbed it off me.

"Why don't you let me do that?" The image of Ron cleaning every part of my body was so erotic I could only nod in response causing him to smirk.

The feeling of Ron's hands all over my body was amazing, the way he massaged the soap into my skin made me moan out of pleasure. He then reached the impossible task of washing my hair.

"I better do that" Slightly embarrassed by my uncontrollable mane.

"I can do it Mione" He said before kissing me. "Turn around." I did so willingly.

He managed to massage the shampoo into my hair without any trouble from my hair which surprised me, it's always such a pain. Once it was all soaking into my hair he pushed it on top of my head and pressed feather light kisses across my neck and back in place I knew there to be freckles.

"I didn't know you had freckles, they look cute on you" He whispered against my skin causing me to shiver and get goosebumps.

"Hmmm I could say the same for you" I managed to breathe out as he continued kissing his way along my freckles. Finally after reaching the last one right at the bottom of my back he stood up quickly and slapped my bum causing me to leap forward in surprise. He started laughing causing me to giggle as well, he pulled me back to him so he could wash out my shampoo. When that was done he got out wrapped a towel round his waist and then held mine out for me like I was a small child. I got out and walked towards him, as soon as I reached him he wrapped me in this towel bringing me straight towards him trapped in the towel, I giggled again.

"You are adorable" He said whilst kissing my forehead and rubbing the towel over my body. I blushed and bit my lip to stop myself beaming instead letting a small smile take over. He just smiled down at me with a look of awe in his eyes. He finally lowered his head to kiss me, we soon let our lips take over but this kiss was so soft and full of love it wasn't rushed or wanting more, it was perfect. We ended up as close as possible, Ron's head bent at an awkward angle until he lifted me up so my bum rested on the sink making me slightly taller. He was still taller but he could kiss me easier like this. His lips fit perfectly in mine as I sucked on his bottom lip softly causing him to moan and me to feel smug until he nibbled on my lip switching our roles so now I was the one moaning and he was feeling smug. We continued battling like this until someone knocked on the door causing us both to pull back quickly a look a panic painted on both our faces.

"Guys its me" We both breathed a sigh of relief as we recognised the voice as Ginny's. "I need a shower, get the hell out of there."

Ron lifted me down from the sink and went to open the door. I made sure I had all my things and that my towel was tightly around me before following him to the door.

"Its all yours" Ron said as he pulled the door open.

"Ew guys, don't you own any clothes, jeez" Ginny covered her eyes whilst walking in and pushing us both out.

Ron laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me up the stairs to his room, _our _room, I like the sound of that. My heart was racing slightly, scared that anyone else would see us, but we made it up to the attic quickly. I took my towel off and managed to pull on some knickers before I heard someone running up the stairs, I quickly ran behind Ron using him as a human shield. The door swung open and George stood there, a look of shock on his face. Ron was helplessly reaching behind him towards me, making sure I was covered.

"George, what the fuck, don't you knock" Ron stood tall not noticing his towel starting to fall before I grabbed it to hold it up.

"Oh fuck, Hermione is stood behind you, Oh god, she isn't naked is she, I'm so sorry Hermione, I forgot this was your room too now." George rambled.

"Jeez George its fine will you just get out" I said into Ron's back, the feeling of my lips must have shocked him as he jumped slightly and shivered.

"Right yea sure" He said quickly before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Ron was still stood in shock for a few seconds which caused me to laugh against him.

"How is this funny? He might have seen you naked!" Ron turned so fast sounding slightly annoyed.

"He didn't Ron, it wouldn't be the end of the world if he did see something anyway." I must have said something wrong because Ron's eyebrows furrowed together.

"It would be the end of the world, no one should see you naked but me" His voice so possessive it caused a chill down my spine. His eyes were burning into mine daring me to say something else.

"Ron, it doesn't matter what other people see of me, I'm yours" I say putting my hand on his chest lovingly. He seemed to relax slightly at this.

"Exactly, you are mine that means I can do whatever I want with you and no one else can touch you." Usually I would protest as I am not his possession but I don't want anyone to touch me or look at me like Ron does. He bends down so his lips are touching my ear and whispers a single word.

"Mine." He then kisses me with so much passion that I don't have a coherent thought and can't protest against him.

"mmmm, don't worry Ron, no one wants me anyway, and I don't want anyone except you because I love you and only you." I say when he pulls away.

"Mione, what do you mean no one wants you? There are thousands of people on this planet who would try to steal you from me, you are perfect."

"Ron, you don't have to lie to me." He looks hurt by my words.

"I am not lying! I would never lie to you! Hermione you are the brightest most beautiful witch of all time. You are funny, kind, loyal, brave, pretty adorable…" I bit my lip so I wouldn't grin at him, his eyes however were now fixed on my lips, he ran his thumb across my bottom lip which was between my teeth and started to talk again. "Oh I forgot, you are so fucking sexy, you have the most perfect body." He said whilst his hands trailed down the sides of my body and over my bum. I sighed as I leant my forehead against his chest crying slightly at his loving words.

"Baby? Are you crying, hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." He said softly whilst lifting my head so I looked into his eyes. His hands on either one of my cheeks.

"Don't be sorry, I'm crying because you are just so amazing, you make me feel so good Ron, I can't believe all those things you said about me, I don't even know how it's possible to love someone as much as I love you and I swear it gets stronger every single day." His thumbs were wiping away my tears throughout my little speech, his smile growing bigger and bigger all the time I spoke.

"Mione, I'm only telling you the truth here. And I love you too, so much, every time I see you my heart leaps out my chest and I have to remind myself that I am not dreaming and I finally have you by my side. You are it for me Hermione, I'm never going to want anyone else, and I want to be with you for as long as you will have me."

"Ron I will always want you, it's you and me forever ok?" He was slowly leaning in but just as he reached my lips he stopped.

"Forever" He said against my lips before giving me a soft kiss. He pulled away and pulled my body flat against him burying his face in my hair. It was only once our bodies were flat against each other that I realised I was only stood in my knickers, Ron on the other hand had nothing on at all. I giggled quietly against his neck.

"What you giggling at hey?" Ron murmured into my curls.

"I forgot we were naked, I don't know how I could forget that" I sighed "We better put some clothes on, people will be getting here soon." Even a few minutes after I said this neither of us moved, still attached to each other in the most perfect moment.

I felt Ron's lips against my head and pressed my own into his neck, then we both broke apart in search of our swimwear and clothes for our gathering later on at the pond.


	3. Chapter 3

2 o'clock came around fast and soon we heard the distant sound of apparation. Ginny and I were downstairs, we decided to wear bikinis, Ginny's was black and mine red; a colour I wouldn't usually go for but Ginny practically forced me to wear it. Over the top of our bikinis I wore one of Ron's quidditch tops that said 'Weasley' and Ron's number on the back, which reached to about the middle of my thighs and Ginny wore one of Harry's. The boys had decided to go to the apparation point to meet our guests and take them to the pond whereas Gin and I wanted to pack for the picnic.

It had been a while since we heard the last sound of apparation so assumed everyone was already at the pond and waiting for us. I was slightly nervous to leave the burrow, no one knew that Ron and I were together yet and I wasn't sure how he was going to act around other people.

"Stop worrying Hermione" Ginny nudged my arm as she past me to go to the door. It's like she could read my mind. I just smiled at her and followed her to the door. "I can't wait to see Ron's face when you take off that top."

I also couldn't wait to see his face, the bikini top tied around my neck, causing my boobs to be lifted slightly, the bottoms were tight and made my bum look rounder whilst the colour made me feel sexy.

We were nearly at the pond now, Ginny was carrying the picnic basket whilst I carried the drinks cooler. It was starting to get heavy but Neville ran towards us when he saw us and took it off me.

"Hey Guys" He said with a huge smile.

"Hey Neville, thanks so much" I replied smiling at him as Ginny also said Hello. I could see Ron and Harry talking to Seamus and Dean whilst Luna floated in the pond with the Patil twins and Lavender laid at the side chatting. Lavender and I became friends after the battle, once she learned that I had saved her, she even apologised for keeping Ron and I apart and I forgave her, life's too short to hold grudges. The boys must have finally noticed us as they all turned our way, I blushed under their gaze but waved at them. I saw Seamus saying something and whatever it was Ron wasn't happy with it, I could see his ears going red and his fists clench. This was not good. Harry seemed to notice this too and nudged Ron's arm saying something to him which made him relax and look back at me. I saw him looking me up and down so I gave him a twirl so he knew it was his shirt. The other boys were back in conversation now but Ron's full attention was on me as he smiled at the show I gave him.

"I'm going to take a butterbeer to Harry then take a dip, you coming?" Gin said, I nodded and she grabbed two butterbeers, handing one to me which was presumably for Ron. We walked over slowly, I had butterflies in my stomach as I got closer to Ron, he sat there in just his swimming trunks giving me a wonderful view of his toned arms, abdomen and chest. I fought to stop myself licking my lips. When we reached them I passed him it with a small smile, before Ron could say anything Seamus beat him to it.

"Hey Granger, I wouldn't mind watching your pretty little legs go get me a butterbeer as well." My top lip turned up and I heard Ron give a small growl.

"You have your own legs Seamus, I'm sure none of us would mind you leaving to get your own" I replied, hearing a few chuckles as I did so.

"Harsh Granger, you have hurt my feelings, better make it up to me." He winked. I knew by now Ron would be getting angry. I gave him a dirty look before looking at Ginny.

"Gin, let's go swim" I said purposefully. She immediately jumped up and took her top off ready to jump in, I copied but instead of placing my top down I threw it straight in Seamus' face before turning and winking at Ron whose jaw had actually dropped. I hoped Seamus would read Ron's name on the top I threw at him so he would back off. Just before I followed Ginny into the pond I looked back to find Ron's eyes glued on me still sat in shock, Ginny started laughing and so did I. We swam over to Luna who was now stood chatting with the other girls.

"Hey guys" Ginny and I said. We were greeted by a series of "Hi's" and "how are you's?" Once we had finished having a catch up we just started swimming around, I found myself swimming towards the edge until I saw Seamus jump in. I immediately tried to back up but it was too late.

"God Granger, you had been hiding from us under those robes all this time, you look gorgeous" His eyes were now travelling towards my chest.

"Seamus have you not got the message yet? Didn't you see the top I was just wearing or were you too busy being a pervert? I'm not interested ok?" He was now slowly moving towards me as I backed up, I heard a few more splashes behind me but could only focus on Seamus approaching.

"Hermione, come on, don't be like this, we could have something special" He is not getting it at all!

"Seamus I said no jeez…" I saw his eyes flick up and darken just before I felt an arm around my waist pulling me back, I gave a small shriek but then felt familiar lips give me a soft kiss on the neck. My eyes fluttered closed as I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed back into Ron so the back of my body pressed against his front.

"You ok?" He said in my ear but loud enough for Seamus to hear. I nodded but glared up at Seamus whose mouth was now opening and closing like he didn't know what to say. I turned my body to face Ron so I could hide the smile off my face. He looked down to see me smiling before looking up at Seamus.

"You alright there Seamus?" He said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Err yea, Hermione I'm err sorry, why didn't either of you say anything. Mate I didn't know she was out of bounds." He sounds slightly scared like Ron was going to hit him or something, a part of me wished that he would but I knew that was unfair.

"I gave you a hint Seamus" Not even turning to look at him.

"She was wearing my quidditch top mate" He chuckled whilst kissing my forehead.

"I thought it might have been Ginny's, Guys I'm sorry I will just leave you to it."

"Seamus." I say just before he leaves "Lavender has her eye on you" I smirk as I see a mischievous grin on his face. He knows he is forgiven.

"Thanks Granger" He leaves in the direction of Lavender.

When Ron and I are finally alone he looks down into my eyes and smiles before bending down to whisper in my ear.

"You look fucking gorgeous" I blush at his use of words, thankful that Ginny made me wear this bikini after all.

"I know I'm going to sound like my mum right now but do you have sun cream on?" He says as he pushes my hair away from my face.

"No, I forgot if I'm honest" I say, suddenly getting a great idea. "Why don't we get out and you can help me put it on." He smirks at me before leaning down and kissing me. We hear a series of cries and "finally's" and break apart. I turned to the source of the sound and see pretty much everyone staring at Ron and I, I feel myself blushing and look up to see Ron's ears have turned red and his face is starting to match.

Before we can get attacked by questions I get out of the pond and motion for him to follow, he does so staying a few steps behind, when I turn back to ask him why I see his eyes raking up and down my whole body which makes my heart stop and me to forget the question. The looks he gives me actually make me think that I am sexy and beautiful, no one else can make me feel this way. I decide to give him a bit of a show so walk with slightly more hip movement. He knows what I'm doing so groans which makes me giggle. I lay out my towel and sit down on it, patting the space beside me to indicate Ron to sit there. He does so nearly immediately which gives me the impression that he is slightly eager. I pass him the Sun tan lotion before laying down and rolling onto my stomach for him to do my back. When he doesn't move I look back at him and find him in shock, I can visibly see him gulp as he looks at my bum encased in the sexy red material. He finally notices me looking at him and begins to work. He starts at my shoulders, massaging his way down my whole back, his hands feel amazing on me and I feel like rather than being burnt by the sun, I'm being burnt by his touch. Once he gets to the bottom of my back I realise he doesn't know what to do so I roll over and set myself up on my elbows.

"Maybe I should take it from here" I say to him but see a flicker of disappointment in his eyes. "Or you can carry on if you want." I look to the pond and see all the gang, except Ginny and Harry, staring at us.

"Ron, we have a bit of an audience." I say quietly so none of them hear.

"So, let them watch." He says leaning forward to give me a quick kiss.

"Hmm strange." I say

"What's strange?"

"Earlier you were angry with the fact that someone might see me naked or semi naked. Now though, I'm practically naked with only these tiny pieces of material covering me and you want people to watch?"

"Mione, I don't want them to watch but if they are watching then so be it. I for one do not want to give up being intimate with you due to other people. You look fucking sexy right now laid there wearing that, I couldn't care less who is here, I'm the one who gets to rub this lotion on you, I'm the one that gets to look at you all I want, I can touch you however I want because you are mine not any of those idiots." I finally realise what he's saying.

"Soooo basically, you are trying to make them jealous. You are using me to make other boys jealous of you?" I know I should probably be mad with him but I can't help but feel flattered.

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just all my life I have had to settle for second best, clothes from my older brothers, toys, even wands from them. I am the boy who lived sidekick always in the shadows. But I have you, you are my everything and I want people to know that you are mine, that you picked me not one of my brothers of Harry." He smiled at me suddenly looking mischievous "And it also helps that you look like a goddess right now in that tight bikini and the single boys in that pond are probably hard over you right now or will be some point tonight when they think back on the day." This reference made me blush which in turn made him chuckle.

"Carry on then" I say as I lay back down waiting for him to return his hands to my body. This time he starts on my stomach placing a huge dollop of lotion their making us both laugh, he rubs it in before tackling my chest. I blush when he reaches for me as he can't reach probably he lifts his leg over me to straddle my hips and I sit up on my elbows once again. His body is now blocking everyone's view of the two of us which I prefer a lot more than them watching. He starts at my shoulders and does both my arms before putting some on my face gently rubbing it down into my neck and continues down onto my chest.

He was a complete gentleman about it and his hands didn't linger too long, he finally reached my legs however and the first thing he did was flip me over so he could massage the lotion into my bum, which made me laugh, so much for being a gentleman. Only the lower parts were exposed so he took full advantage of it before smoothing the lotion down both my legs and giving me a kiss to finish it off. He finally stood up and pulled me up with him. The rest of the gang were still splashing around in the pond, so we sat on the side waiting for my lotion to dry.

I wish everyday could be so relaxed like this lounging around with friends and not having to worry about Voldemort or the death eaters. It seemed we were nearly at peace. _Nearly_.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time we had all eaten and packed up ready to go back to the burrow to get ready for the party it was 5pm, the other guests would be arriving at 6 which gave us an hour to get ready, which was not enough time according to Lavender, Parvati and Padma.

It was already planned that the girls would get ready in Ginny's room and the boys in Harry's then once we were ready we were all going to help Molly set up the tables outside. We were instructed by George to wear happy summery clothes and nothing black, unfortunately for me I hardly owned any clothes at the burrow leaving me to borrow Ginny's clothes. I would have gone home to pick up some of my own however Kingsley said it had been attacked, thank god my parents were still in Australia. Apparently they are being located by some aurors and these aurors will contact me as soon as they are found. I felt someone squeeze my hand bringing me out of my thoughts.

"You ok?" Ron gazed down to me looking concerned and not letting go of my hands.

"I was just thinking about my parents." He must have noticed the sadness in my voice as he stopped walking making me stop with him. He grabbed me a turned towards me before cradling my face in his hands.

"Mione, they are going to be ok, the aurors will find you then sort out the transport and we will go to Australia to get them." We? He said we right? "Until then I'm sorry you are stuck in our loony house." He smiled slightly to show he was trying to lighten the mood.

"There is no where I would rather be Ron, I'm just worried, it's been a month, why haven't they been found yet?" My eyes began to fill with tears which I immediately tried to blink away but not before a couple escaped being wiped away by Ron's thumbs. "Anyway, today is about celebration of life, no tears, well no more." I smiled at him, he knew I wanted to drop the subject so continued holding my hand all the way to the Burrow.

We were greeted by Molly who rushed us straight up the stairs, Arthur was sat casually reading the newspaper, seemingly oblivious to the stampede of teenagers now in his house. The girls all went into Ginny's room so I followed, reluctantly letting go of Ron's hand as they boys continued into Harry's room. As soon as the door shut I was bombarded with questions.

"Oh my god Hermione, you are Ron! When did you get together?"

"When did you first kiss?"

"How did he ask you out? I bet it was so cute after all this time!"

"Wow guys, let a girl sit down at least before attacking her." I was thankful that Ginny was here with me.

"Errr" I didn't know where to start, I don't want everyone to know the personal details of me and Ron. "We got together after the battle kind of naturally, I kissed him during a battle and that was it."

"That's it?" Padma seemed shocked when I nodded.

"Oh right… Ginny, what about you and Harry?" Lavender obviously wanted to get some gossip from one of us, mine and Ron's story must not have been exciting enough for them. I just smiled as Ginny wore the same look of horror as I must have done moments ago.

"Oh you know, just the usual, boy's meets girl, he left for a year, I have been in love with him for years and so I snogged his face off and here we are." Uh oh, I knew what was coming now.

"You are in love with him? No way, what's that like?" The twins were both excited by this and wanted to hear the answer to Lavenders question as much as Lavender herself. This was way too much girl talk to me so I tried to change the subject.

"Luna, how is your dad?" The other girls must have forgotten about her since they all turned to look when I mentioned her name. After a response for Luna I had to get out of there.

"I'm going to get my stuff from my room." Oh no, now they know I have a separate room, they are going to ask questions. I left quickly as I heard them ask Ginny where my room was, god I hope she makes something up.

I was out of breath by the time I swung open the bedroom door and found Ron laying on the bed flicking through a book.

"What happened to you?" He laughed as he noticed my quick breathing and red face. I jumped onto the bed next to him and snuggled down into his side.

"I ran away from the gossiping girls downstairs. Why are you here?"

"I'm sick of Seamus asking me… inappropriate questions. I needed a break so said I was getting my stuff." I laughed and explained that was my excuse as well. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, I rolled my head into the crook of Ron's head and groaned, couldn't we have 5 minutes alone today?

Ron laughed. "I bet it's only Harry." He said to me before asking whoever it was what they wanted. I didn't know who is was but I felt Ron stiffen and a girly "Oh."

I turned to find Lavender and the twins at the door with Ginny stood behind looking apologetic. I instantly sat up, Ron groaned and threw one arm over his face to cover his eyes.

"Err hi…" What was I supposed to say, this is so bad.

"Oh sorry Hermione, we just wanted to come up to your room and see if you were coming to get ready, I wanted to try out some hairstyles on you all." I tried not to groan at the thought of someone pulling at my hair but Lavender seemed excited to try.

"She will be down in five more minutes and I don't want you to try straighten her hair, I like it how it is." Ron said whilst pulling me back down onto the bed causing me to blush.

"Right ok, see you in a minute." Ginny said walking to the front of the group before grabbing the door handle and pulling it closed, mouthing a "sorry" to me just before the door closed.

"Ron that was rude." I tried to scold him but my voice sounded relieved giving me away and making Ron laugh.

"I need five minutes of peace with you before anyone else comes to get us." He said before rolling over to face me so our eyes were in line.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi yourself" I whispered before pressing my lips against his. We continued to kiss for a few minutes before I remembered the girls were waiting for me downstairs.

"I better go" I said before starting to move away.

"NO" Ron practically shouted before pinning me to the bed with his body and kissing me again. I smiled into the kiss but knew it wouldn't be easy to leave.

"Ron, I have to go get ready, we have a party to attend in case you forgot." I said against his lips making him smile.

"Why don't we have a party of our own up here?" He said smirking against my lips, I slapped him playfully before kissing him once more and pushing him off me. Jumping up as soon as his body moved, allowing me enough room, making a break for my clothes and the door.

"Baby, don't do this." His voice was soft but I could hear a smile to it. I looked back to see him pouting at me.

"Bye Ron." I said quickly, grabbing my stuff and running out the door before I could change my mind. I smiled all the way to Ginny's room but the smile was wiped off my face when I realised this would be hell.

Lavender hardly spent any time on my hair since Ron's instructions not to straighten it made it too hard for her to handle, I was ready within a few minutes dressed in a pale yellow dress that was tight around my chest and waist but with a fanned out skirt that nearly reached my knees. My hair was curly, as always, tied into a simple low bun with some unruly curls sticking out in different directions, all the girls except Luna, who was in her own world as usual, insisted I put some make up on so allowed them to put a tiny amount of mascara on and some clear lip gloss. Harry had come in a few minutes previously to tell us that the boys were going to set up outside.

As we all left the Burrow and went to the garden we saw that the boys were moving around the tables and chairs without magic. Seamus was grumbling about how they were wizards who didn't need this hassle but Ron and Harry were getting on with it. Molly always said that we should learn the muggle way of doing things as well. I couldn't complain today as I watched Ron lift a stack of chairs, I could see his muscles through his tight shirt. He looked up and grinned when he saw me so I flashed him a huge smile. The garden was pretty much set up with one long table in the middle where I guessed we would all eat at and then a few smaller ones around where I presumed the food and drinks would be.

The boys were finishing up and walking towards us, the butterflies started to rise in my stomach as Ron got closer and closer. When he reached me he grabbed my hand and span me around, whistling as I did so.

"You look great." He said when I stopped and placed his hands on my hips, mine were now against his chest.

"You're not too bad yourself." I teased getting lost in his sparkling blue eyes. He was grinning down at me staring into my eyes. I could spend the rest of my life with Ron looking into his eyes, they hold so much emotion that it can be overwhelming. His eyes flicked down to my lips and he licked his own in response before leaning down for a soft kiss. He was stopped though by a shout from Padma.

"Ron, you will ruin her lip-gloss." Ron closed his eyes and tried to stop the growl of frustration escaping. I however couldn't care less about my lip gloss and kissed Ron anyway who was shocked and took a second to respond before smiling against my lips.

"Why do we bother?" I heard one of the twins ask the other. This made me and Ron laugh and have to pull away. The fact that they were so upset by my lip-gloss getting ruined was hilarious and Ron evidently thought so too.

"Damn Hermione, your lip gloss is ruined." Ron said before laughing again. "I don't know why you bother with her either girls, she's a lost cause." I slapped Ron playfully, he turned back to me. "Why do you have lip-gloss on anyway and what's on your eyelashes?"

"Honestly Ron, it makes girls look better." Parvati said, Ron seemed outraged by this.

"Why the hell have you got it on, you don't need this stuff and I like you how you are without this stuff on your face, you are perfect anyway so you can't look any better." The other girls were shocked into silence as Ron said this to me, I myself also didn't know what to say, how he can be so clueless about girls one minute and the next say the most amazing thing to me, is shocking. I just beamed at him with my eyes filling slightly, he thinks I'm perfect!

"Wait, what? Why are you crying, is this one of those times that I have said something good?" He was so cute when he was confused so I just nodded and kissed him to stop him talking.

"Even though this lip stuff tastes nice I prefer your natural taste." He said winking down at me.

"I will remember that next time" I laughed. He kissed me once again.

"Ron, Hermione, you have guests, can't you keep your lips away from one another until the end of the party, Ron go help George." Ron laughed at his mother's words whereas my face was probably the colour of a tomato, he looked down at me before laughing more and pulling me into his chest and leaning down to my ear.

"You are adorable, I love you Mione." His voice now serious. Before he pulled away I whispered back to him.

"I love you too Ron." He pressed a kiss onto my cheek which earned a tut from Molly who was wearing a huge smile, before leaving me to go to George. Molly then pulled me into a hug of her own which shocked me.

"I'm so glad to have you in our family Hermione." She squeezed me tightly before pulling away with a smile on her face.

"It's an honour to be part of your family." She smiled even wider now before leaving to fetch the food.

Once all the food was set out and everyone started to get drinks, guests started arriving. Arthur charmed a muggle stereo to play music for us all night. I was surprised by how many people actually turned up and wondered how we would all fit at the tables. I felt arms around my stomach and relaxed when I looked down recognising them as Ron's arms. I don't know why I expect it to be anyone else but after nearly a year on the run I'm still jumpy and expect I will be for a while to come.

"Hey beautiful, you want a drink or dance?" He whispers in my ear, I look over to the stereo and see many couples and a few singles dancing along to the music.

"Yea let's go!" We danced away for what felt like minutes but must have been hours since it was now getting dark, realising it was time to leave the dance floor we went for some food and drinks.

"Hermione dear, could you help Ginny inside? I have asked her to get some more drinks out the kitchen." Molly said as me and Ron approached the table. I went inside to find Ginny and found her in the kitchen trying to balance the drinks on a tray.

"Hey, need help?" I offered already starting to help her, just as I was placing more drinks on the table a huge shiver passed down my back.

"You ok?" Ginny asked looking concerned.

"Something's wrong, I can feel it." Every hair on my body stood up and I instantly felt cold. Something was definitely wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

A few seconds later I heard a scream from outside and ran towards the sound, Ginny following directly behind me. I saw around 40 people dressed in black cloaks, but it couldn't be, they couldn't be…

"Death eaters" Ginny whispered before running into action. My body was in shock but I needed to fight for the ones I loved, immediately a death eater rounded upon me and we began to duel. It wasn't long before another joined the fight and I was starting to panic, I managed to stun one but saw an unforgivable coming straight for me but was pushed away by someone. I looked back to see Neville stun the other death eater before asking if I was ok, not waiting for a reply before running off to fight some more. I looked around for anyone in need, my eyes locking on Ron who was stood side by side with Charlie taking on 3 death eaters. He didn't look like he was concentrating his eyes darting around the whole field.

I knew he must be looking for me, just as I was looking for him. I made my way over managing to stun a death eater on the way, as I got closer Ron spotted me, a look of relief on his face, I looked to the death eater he was duelling, he must have noticed Ron was distracted and sent a curse at him.

"RON!" I screamed before sprinting towards him, sending a series of curses at the death eater, Ron was knocked to the floor by whatever the curse was, I didn't even care about the death eaters now, I just needed to get to Ron, to know he was ok. I saw Ginny and Harry running towards him too, I got there first protecting his body with my own, Ginny and Harry taking place at either side of us to protect us from any threats whilst I helped Ron.

"Ron, please, you have to wake up." I sobbed to him whilst using a few spells to assess the damage, I saw blood seeping through his shirt and immediately ripped it off. I used a spell to seal the huge gash across Ron's chest together but it wouldn't stay shut. "Accio Dittany" I said aloud.

"Hermione, what's going on, is he ok?" Harry shouted still looking for any danger.

"He's ok, he's been cut and stunned, I think that's it, keep them away until I put dittany on this." I said just as the Dittany flew through the air into my hand, I immediately put a generous amount onto his wound it started a thin layer of skin appearing across the cut.

"Finite" I said pointing my wand at Ron whose eyes shot open, I placed my hand on his cheek to calm him.

"Its ok, you are ok! Thank god! I love you so much, don't move too much, you aren't healed yet!" I cried. Ron sat up and pulled me into a quick hug before lifting us both up.

"I love you, be careful and stay close." He kissed my forehead before turning to help Harry. I turned to Ginny and saw a flash coming towards her, I recognised it immediately as the cruciatus. I ran towards Ginny pushing her out of the way so the curse his me.

The pain caused me to fall to the floor and scream straight away but it didn't last as long as when Bellatrix cast it, someone must have taken down the death eater. I felt arms picking me up from the floor and cradling me, the pain had caused black spots in my vision but I knew it must be Ron.

"Baby, are you ok? Please be ok Mione." He sobbed into my hair and rocked me gently.

"Ron…I'm ok…we need to keep fighting." He looked so relieved.

"I don't want you fighting anymore Hermione, please go inside." He cried, it broke my heart but there was no way I was leaving him out here to fight.

"There's only a few left, I'm going to help" I said before standing up and pulling him with me.

He sighed. "Let's go" He said before grabbing my hand and turning to some death eaters, only letting go when he had too. The final death eaters were taken down within the next few minutes, I looked around to find all the Weasley's still standing, all the bodies on the floor were wearing black, I assumed none of ours were dead. I caught Ron's eye and Ron straight into his embrace, he held on to me so tight that I was lifted off the floor as I cried into his neck, I could hear him crying and feel his tears on the top of my head. We broke apart when we heard people apparating, scared more were coming but it was only some aurors getting ready to take the death eaters away. When we saw them we relaxed and I hugged Ron once again. I don't know how long we stood there put when we pulled away it seemed to only be the Weasley's as well as Neville and Luna still here.

Ron immediately ran to Neville and embraced him. "Thank you so much, I saw you save her, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't…Thank you so much Neville." Neville seemed embarrassed to be thanked but patted Ron's back none the less. I followed and gave Neville a hug of my own, thanking him whilst he checked if I was ok, once I assured him I was fine he and Luna left.

"Hermione." I heard a quiet voice behind me and turned to find Ginny stood there, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I can't believe you took that curse for me." She was crying hard by this point.

"What are sisters for hey?" I said lightly before pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry you had to take that pain again." I shushed Ginny by speaking over the top of her.

"Don't be sorry Gin! No one should feel that pain but I knew what I was getting myself into, I would do it again if it meant you would never have to feel it, I love you ok?" I said still holding her tightly.

I heard Molly rushing to us all, fussing over Ron and Harry before spotting me and Ginny.

"Oh my baby girl's." My heart swelled at her reference to me being one of her babies. She put her arms around me and Ginny in a three way hug. "Are you both ok dears? God let's get inside you look dreadful." She said kissing both our foreheads before pulling us inside, all the Weasley boys and Fleur following behind.

We all filtered into the living room, I turned to look at Ron to see his shirt was still open from where I pulled it apart, I rushed to him and opened it further to see his new scar, it looked like it would heal soon. I kissed it before burying my face into the crook of his neck, his arms coming around my body and his head resting on top of mine. We both sighed into each other, happy that none of us were majorly injured. Arthur began making tea for everyone whilst Molly went around each family member making sure they got cleaned up and healed.

This ended up taking around an hour, some of us worse than others, I still felt pain floating around my body but didn't care at this point in time. Molly healed everyone's external injuries before asking if anyone got hit by any curses. At this is tightened my grip on Ron and closed my eyes, knowing the inevitable was about to happen.

"Hermione got hit by the cruciatus." Ginny whispered quietly, the rest of the room however went silent.

"No." Molly whispered, I knew she would be crying at this point. "How? What happened?"

"She saved me, it was coming for me but she ran and pushed me out the way." Ginny explained quietly her voice trembling due to her tears. "The curse hit her which meant I could stun the death eater before he realised what happened."

I felt Molly coming up behind me and place a hand on my back, I didn't let go of Ron nor did he let go of me. My eyes were filling with tears.

"Hermione, are you ok? Are you still in pain? How is your head?" She asked softly.

"She isn't mad if that's what you mean." Ron said rather harshly.

"Ron." I said quietly so he knew he was in the wrong, he said his apology to his mother.

I turned in his arms, his arms never loosening around me instead my back was pressed to his chest and he buried his head in my hair, no doubt hiding his own tears.

"I'm ok, it hurts a bit but it's nothing really." I said this must have been the wrong thing to say as Ron growled, I screwed my eyes tight shut as I waited for him to speak up.

"IT IS NOT NOTHING, DON'T ACT LIKE YOUR PAIN MEANS ANY LESS THAN OURS" He growled into my hair. I bit my lip to stop a sob escaping and nodded my head slightly, knowing he could feel it.

"I have some potion that could help with the pain in the kitchen. Come with me" She grabbed one of my hands but I couldn't move due to Ron's grip. He must have realised we were moving so loosening his grip and started to walk to the kitchen pushing me along in front of him. We reached the kitchen, Ron sat down on a chair and pulled me into his lap burying his face into my neck and hair.

Molly started rustling around the kitchen until she found the potion she was looking for and passed it to me.

"Thank you." I said quietly before drinking it.

"No Hermione, thank you, you stopped my daughter from feeling pain that no one should ever feel and by doing so saved both of your lives. You are an amazing witch." She offered me a small smile before leaving me and Ron in the kitchen.

I looked down on him, running one hand through his hair.

"Hey" I said softly trying to get his attention. He didn't look up or even move but did start to talk.

"I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to you again and yet you have been tortured again, I feel like I have failed you Hermione, like I have failed myself. I can't even protect you." How could he think such a thing?

"Ron you protect me and make me feel safe every single day, it wasn't your fault, none of it was your fault. I chose to be tortured today, it couldn't have been stopped by anyone by myself. I put myself in the way of that curse and I don't for one second regret it."

"My mum was right, you are an amazing witch." He said before looking up at me. "I love you so much, I'm so sorry baby." His voice getting quieter and weaker as he spoke, silent tears trailing down his face. I wiped them away and kissed him softly.

"I love you so much Ron, don't ever forget that." I said before kissing him again. He sighed into my kiss, I knew he hadn't forgiven himself but I was going to show him that there was nothing to forgive. We then went back into the living room, receiving a cup of tea each from Arthur. Ron drank his almost immediately and sat on the floor opening his legs to allow me to sit in between them. I leaned by against his chest, so Ron's head could rest on my shoulder, and cradled by cup of tea, absorbing the heat it was giving off.

We all sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company. So much for a night of celebration, no one would be celebrating or jolly tonight. It was just another reminder that we are never safe, there's always going to be a threat but we will fight it, all of us, together.

After a while the Weasley's started disappearing upstairs, I looked at the clock to see it was 10pm. I let out a huge yawn which must have woken Ron up from his thoughts, he kissed my shoulder before whispering.

"Shall we go to bed?" I only nodded in reply and got up.

"Goodnight" I said softly before walking up the stairs Ron trailing behind, it was a long trip up to the attic but when we finally made it we both took our clothes off straight away and climbed into bed.

I still felt dirty even though Molly had cleaned us all magically, I wanted a shower but didn't have any energy left in me to move. I turned to Ron and saw him facing me, his head next to mine on the pillows with his eyes closed.

I kissed him softly, before laying back down, he never opened his eyes but instead kissed my bare shoulder before pulling me against his body. I rolled onto my side the opposite way to Ron so we were spooning. He then kissed the back of my neck and whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I replied just as softly.

"Night baby." I love it when he calls me that.

"Hmm night."

Neither of us were going to fall asleep anytime soon but we didn't speak further, both enjoying the safety of being wrapped together in bed. I started crying softly, Ron pulled me closer and held me tighter, whispering encouraging words to me, I only focus on his voice and the feel of his body against mine as I fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a month since the burrow was attacked, we have all moved on but are always on guard, ready for another attack, it's the start of July now, officially summer. None of us with the exception of Bill, Fleur and Arthur have left the house much since the attack. We spend our days trying to relax and rebuilding our lives back to what they were. Ron has been slightly distant, still blaming himself for me being tortured which we are all telling him is completely wrong, we don't spend as much time with each other as we did before, he's quieter now and it's breaking my heart slowly.

Today is no different we got up, went for breakfast then went our separate ways until he found me in our room. I was shocked to see Kingsley right behind him.

"Hello Hermione." This can only be bad news. My eyes fill, I know what's coming. Ron is at my side in a second holding me against him.

"No, they aren't dead, please tell me they aren't dead, oh god." I sob so hard into Ron's chest.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." I hear Kingsley's soft voice. "They were attacked last night, they didn't suffer, I'm sorry to bring you this news, I will leave you to it." I couldn't focus on Kingsley's words, I have been orphaned. My parents are dead. The whole world went black.

"Ron, stop worrying she will wake up when she is ready." A trembling voice said in the distance. _Ron, are you there?_ I thought.

"It's nearly been an hour, Mione please, can you hear me baby, you collapsed, were in St Mungo's, you have to wake up soon baby, I need you." I would recognise his voice anywhere but I couldn't open my eyes no matter how hard I tried, I tried to open my mouth instead but that was also useless. Someone was holding my hand so I tried for a slight squeeze instead.

"She's waking up Ron, she moved her hand slightly, talk to her, she's probably scared." Ginny! Ginny was here too.

"Mione, can you hear me, don't answer if you can't, just try to open your eyes ok?"

"Ron" I managed to breath out, I heard him laugh slightly relieved I was awake before kissing my forehead.

"I'm here baby, can you open your eyes." He said softly. I tried to open them, slowly I started to see a bit of light, my vision was blurred but started to clear up, and I looked to Ron who was smiling softly at me.

"What happened?" I asked my brain still fuzzy, not knowing how or why I was here. Ron gripped my hand tightly his eyes never leaving mine.

"You collapsed…after…" He looked as if he didn't know what to say next. It all came flooding back to me and my eyes widened showing I remembered the shock. My parents were gone.

"No" I whispered. Ron instantly sat next to me on the bed, caressing the sides of my face and leaning his forehead against mine.

"I'm so sorry baby, but I'm here for you, I will always be here for you, I'm sorry I have been distant but that won't happen ever again. It's me and you forever remember?" He said softly trying to comfort me.

"Forever." I whispered back before breaking down, Ron lifted me easily out of bed so I was sat completely in his lap with his arms protectively wrapped around me, rocking me softly and kissing my forehead every couple of minutes. My sobs hurt my throat and I thought the tears would never stop, the pain certainly will never go away. The hospital discharged me an hour later after checking me over, I never moved from Ron's lap.

He carried me home and straight into our bed where he held me all night whilst I cried against him. Nothing would be the same again, I had no parents, no family left.

"I'm an orphan Ron, I have no family." My voice cracking after not being used for hours.

"You may be an orphan Hermione but you do have a family, you have me, I'm your family, my family is your family they all love you as much as they love any other member of the family."

There was a knock at the door and Ginny came in carrying a cup of tea.

"Hey, I brought you some tea Mione" Ginny said softly as she sat on the bed next to me and Ron grabbing my hand. "I'm so sorry about your parents Hermione, you know that you have all of us though, we're all here for you and obviously you are living here with us now, I don't know what you want to do with your parents' house, dad could probably go through the ministry and sell it for you"

"Ginny that's enough" Ron said roughly, not wanting to upset me anymore.

"No it's ok, thanks Ginny" I tried to smile at her slightly. She squeezed my hand and offered a small smile back then left the room.

"Here drink your tea" Ron said passing it to me.

"It's got sleep drought in it" I said before taking it from him, he looked shocked by my reveal. I still took a sip, feeling so tired and knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep on my own accord. I snuggled back against Ron once I placed the mug back on the side table.

"Thank you" I said to him, feeling my eyelids getting heavy.

"For what?" He asked

"For being there for me, for being you" I felt him smile against my head before kissing it and laying us down on my bed.

Just before I fell asleep I felt Ron reach for the mug and take a sip for himself, this made me feel bad, I didn't want to be the reason he couldn't sleep at night. I hoped that wasn't the reason he would be taking it, I would have to ask him in the morning, I was losing the battle against sleep.

I woke up before Ron, wrapped in his embrace, I watched him sleep peacefully for what felt like a few hours, and today I would be strong. I would be strong for Ron and for my parents.

No matter how much their death hurt me I would learn to live with it, I would not stop living and would enjoy my life as I knew they would want me to.

I had a lot to live for still, I had Ron to live for. We still had our future together, a future without my parents, and a future with Ron having no parent in laws, a future where our children would be missing a set of grandparents.

They would not be forgotten, they will be celebrated and remembered through my memories of them and stories that I would tell our children.

Ron started to shift in bed and pulled me out of my thoughts, he seemed surprised that I was already awake when he looked at me but I smiled at him which he returned.

"Hey"

"Morning" he whispered his voice sounding husky and sexy.

"'Time is it?" He said whilst rubbing his eyes with the one hand that wasn't wrapped around me.

"I don't know, I didn't bother to check" I answered. He lifted his head just enough to see the clock.

"Its 10, how long you been awake?"

"A couple hours maybe"

"Mione why didn't you wake me up, you must be starved by now" I laughed softly, only Ron would think of food when he first wakes up.

"I'm prefect right here" I say relaxing into him.

"Ok let's stay here a bit longer then" he kisses my forehead and relaxes into his pillow, pulling me closer to him. After another hour I hear Ron's stomach rumble and laugh slightly.

"We better get you some food." I say as I get out of bed in search for my nightwear, I can hear Ron doing the same.

"Mione?" he said just before I opened the door to leave. I know what he is going to say.

"I'm fine Ron." I say looking him in the eye. He doesn't say anything else instead kisses me and grabs hold of my hand showing me his support.

We make our way down the stairs into the kitchen, it's unusually empty with only Harry, Ginny and Arthur sat at the table and Molly cooking.

"Morning dears, it's just us today, everyone is at work, Arthur you need to get ready to leave."

"Yes Molly." He said without looking up from his newspaper, I doubt he was even listening. The familiarity of the scene make me feel more comfortable, I didn't want everyone to be looking at me sadly or acting different to usual.

Me and Ron took our normal seats and grabbed some food from the middle of the table, Ron kept one hand closed around mine the whole time we ate and engaged Harry and Ginny in a conversation about quidditch so they wouldn't question me, I am so lucky to have someone like him, he knows what I need even when I don't.

"We better get changed, hey?" Ron says looking at me before leading us upstairs so we can change out of our nightwear. As soon as we are changed we hear a knock.

"Come in."

"Hey, Ron your dad wants to talk to you." Harry says whilst walking into the room. Ron passes me kissing me on the forehead before leaving. Harry lingers in the room and I know I'm going to break as soon as he talks to me. Instead he just pulls me in for a hug where I cry into his shoulder, Harry is the closest to a brother I will ever have and it's comforting to have him here.

"I'm so sorry Mione, I don't know if you want to hear this but I'm going to say it anyway, I know how much pain you are in, well I can relate after losing Sirius and my own parents. This isn't the end, you still have a long life ahead of you, it hurts now but the pain will dull away, it will never go but it will be less painful. I know your parents loved you so much Hermione and we all love you too, don't forget that." He continued to hold me through his speech and for about 10 minutes after when Ron came back into the room.

Harry pulled away and showed me a small smile before turning to Ron and patting his shoulder and leaving.

"Hi." I whispered. "Are you ok?" Noticing he looks worried.

"I'm fine Hermione, shouldn't I be asking you that." He said walking closer placing his hands on my cheeks. "Dad wanted me to talk to you, about your parents…about your house and what you wanted to do with it. You don't need to decide right now but he thinks it will be easier sooner rather than later…Mum also spoke to me, she has started the planning for a funeral, only for our immediate family unless there is anyone else you want to be there, she says you don't need to worry about it and that she has got is sorted." Ron's eyes were still transfixed onto mine, letting the information sink in, it was a lot for me to take in so I walked to the bed and sat down.

After a few minutes of thinking I decided on what I wanted to do.

"I want to go to my house and get our belongings, most of their stuff can be sold but I want to keep some of it. They also both have a will that will need to be handled. I want to sell the house, once we go back once I don't want to go there again. Tell your mum that I really appreciate it, I don't want anyone there but the your family and I. But where will we bury them?" The tears were now leaking out of my eyes.

"George suggested we bury them near Fred, near where we play quidditch. He says he knows Fred will not mind sharing his space with the bravest and greatest muggles our family has ever met." Ron's own eyes filling with tears as he spoke.

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard George say." I smile attempting to wipe away my tears. "That would be perfect, tell your whole family thank you from me, I think I'm just going to have a lay down, you don't mind telling them do you?"

"Of course not baby, I will go now and bring back some hot chocolate." He left the room as I laid down on the bed and got comfy, my body felt drained, emotionally and physically, I knew I wouldn't be up to much today.

I was laid down on the bed reading Hogwarts, A History when Ron first walked in, he stopped in the doorway and smiled before continuing towards the bed, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate as promised. I placed the book down on the floor and moved up on the bed allowing space for Ron to sit next to me against the headboard.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Ron asked, I knew he was worried about me.

"I was thinking of just spending a day in bed, I need a day to relax, you can do whatever you want though, don't let me stop you." Giving him a way out but secretly wanting him to stay with me all day.

"Hmmm I like the sound of a day in bed." Ron said kissing my cheek. "I may have a surprise for you later though." I was slightly scared by this but I smiled anyway.

We sat in silence whilst drinking our hot chocolate. Until an owl pecked on the window.

"Ahh here we are," Ron said opening the window to take the parchment from the owls legs, he grabbed a snack from one of his cupboards and fed the bird before letting it go. He opened the parchment and read through it a smile growing on his face the further he down he read.

"Ron, what is it?" I asked extremely curious by this point.

"It's a surprise!" He grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

Ron seemed really excited by the idea of this surprise so I let him have his fun.

"Right ok, are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Nope not yet, wait here" he said before leaving the room leaving me sat there wondering what on earth it could be.

Ron returned less than five minutes later looking excited. He rummaged through his cupboard until he found me beaded bag and started pilling our clothes inside.

"Erm where are we going?" I asked, extremely curious.

"That's the surprise" he winked.

I continued asking him questions to see if he would tell me anything but he ignored me and continued to pack.

"Right let's go!" He said suddenly pulling me towards the door.

"Go where Ron?!" I asked getting annoyed now.

"Mione trust me ok, you will see in less than 10 minutes." He pleaded.

"Fine" I huffed and followed him.

We said our goodbyes to the rest of the family who all smiled at my curious expression, they all must know what was happening.

Ron pulled me along until we were outside the wards and then stopped, I guessed he was getting ready to apparate, so I squeezed his hand letting him know I was ready.

We span around and my eyes were covered as soon as we landed. I could hear water and it smelt salty.

"We're here." He exclaimed.

"Here being where exactly since I can't see?" I joked. He let his hands fall, allowing me to make out shell cottage in the distance.

"I know last time we were here it wasn't on good terms but I thought we could use some time together without tons of people around. Bill and fleur have gone to France for a few days, he's allowing us to house watch." He grinned looking proud of himself. I also smiled at him, part of my body was scared by being here again but time alone with Ron was exactly what I needed right now.

I threw my arms around him, he lifted me into his arms and spun me around making me giggle.

"So this is ok then?" He said once he put me down.

"This is more than ok, it's perfect." I beamed, hugging him again.

"You are perfect Hermione" He whispered into my hair. He pulled away, grabbing my hand and started leading us to the house. We must have reached where the wards should be as Ron stopped and reached his arm forward.

"Can you just put your arm forward?" He asked seeming a little scared. I reached forward, feeling a slight warmth as I passed what must have been the wards. Ron let out a sigh of relief. He noticed my puzzled look.

"Bill created wards that only lets in Weasley's or future Weasley's in this case." He said with a wink. "Basically they only let in people who are blood relatives or as good as, don't ask me how it works because I really don't know although you probably already do."

"I have heard something about family wards, I didn't know it worked for non-family members."

"You are a family member" He smiled. "They must have edited the spell slightly anyway, you are the only person who isn't a blood relative or official family member that can get in now."

"Well I am honoured." I smiled at him and he beamed even wider. "Shall we settle in then?"

Ron didn't reply but continued to walk towards the cottage. Once we got there Ron said a spell in which even I didn't understand, he must have noticed my confusion when the door swung open for him.

"It's an edited locking spell, kind of like a password." My eyebrows raised, I was shocked and intrigued by learning this new spell.

"I will have to learn that spell, may come in handy when we get a house." I covered my mouth with my hand, I didn't mean to say _we_ or push the subject on Ron. He laughed at my stumble, removed the hand from my mouth and kissed me. I was in shock for a second before responding.

"We will definitely need to learn that spell, can't have strangers walking in on us." He leaned down to my ear tucking a piece of my hair behind it. "Especially since I plan on having you naked in our house as much as possible." He whispered seductively, making me blush and shiver at the same time.

"I like the sound of that." Ron didn't expect me to say something like that and neither did I, I don't know where it came from. I blushed further, Ron leaned back and crashed his lips against mine. He picked me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist, I crossed my ankles on his lower back. He carried me further into the house and up the stairs until I felt him lower me onto something. Our lips never broke as Ron put me down on what I assumed was the bed and laid on top of me, pressing his body against mine.

He started raining kisses down my body and unbuttoned the shirt I was wearing when it became a barrier. He kissed the tops of my breasts and all the way down my stomach before unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them off. I now lay in front of him in my bra and knickers. He leant back of his knees, which were positioned between my legs on the bed so, he could look at me.

"Beautiful." He said his eyes trailing all over my body making me blush. He started kissing me again, starting at my lips and working his way down. He reached behind me to unhook my bra, something only months ago I had to help him with but now he got it undone in one swift move. He pulled it away from my body and pressed kisses on each breast, one hand massaged my left breast whilst my right one was attacked by Ron's mouth, his right hand was working its way down my stomach and drifting to my pant covered centre. He started to rub me through my knickers whilst continuing his torture on my breasts.

"Ron" I half whispered, half moaned. His hand left my breast and joined his other one which was now on the top of my knickers, he started pulling them away from my body, leaving me completely naked in front of him. One hand stayed at my centre whilst the other began its torture on my breast again, flicking and rolling my nipple.

He was rubbing me and occasionally hitting my clit, causing me to squirm and moan beneath him. I felt his hand go lower as he eased a finger into me, slowly pumping it in and out. He added another finger and I moaned at the pleasure it caused, he started moving his fingers faster inside me and hooked them slightly hitting my g spot. The pleasure was too much for me to handle and I hit my first orgasm of the night. His fingers continued to move inside me until my orgasm past, once it did he removed his fingers and lifted his head from my chest, but only for a few seconds. He started to kiss down my body reaching my stomach and continuing lower.

I moaned in excitement as I knew what he would do next. He leaned forward to kiss me softly before running his tongue from the bottom to the top, swirling around my clit once before repeating his movements. I was frantically moaning as he continued to do this for a while, my fingers tangled into his hair. One moan was extremely loud and seemed to spur Ron on as he started licking me faster and with more pressure and then sucked on my clit. Suddenly he thrust his tongue inside me making us both moan. He mimicked with his tongue what his fingers were doing a few minutes ago. Nothing compared to having Ron's mouth on me, it was the best feeling in the world. As he alternating between thrusting his tongue inside me and sucking my clit I began to lose control. One particularly hard thrust of his tongue sent me over the edge. He lapped at me as I bucked against his face, riding out my second orgasm. He continued to lick at me even after it had finished. I tugged at his hair roughly trying to get him to come up to me, I was still panting and extremely tired after the events.

He sat up and stripped almost immediately and kissed me hard. I could taste myself on him which I didn't mind. Ron always said I was his favourite snack as he loved the taste of me. He was still kissing me when I felt his erection press against my centre.

"Ron, I don't think I can." I whispered, still sensitive from my other two orgasms.

"You can baby, I will go slow." And with that he thrust into me slowly. I could feel myself clenching around him every few seconds as my nerves were still going. He continued to thrust quite slowly until I ordered him to go faster, even then he didn't go as fast as I wanted. One of his hands reached for my clit and started to rub it whilst he thrust into me at a speed that was too slow for my liking however his rubbing and thrusting sent me into another orgasm. I wasn't sure how much more I could take, as I reached my third orgasm he speed up and thrust into me so hard I thought I would pass out from the pleasure. I could hear our skin slapping together as he roughly pushed against me. It was so erotic and hot, I couldn't help but scream Ron's name at the end of my orgasm. This sent him over the edge as I felt him cum inside me, slowing down his thrusts as he continued to empty himself into me.

All my bones felt like jelly and I couldn't even move. Ron rolled off me so he was laid next to me.

"So fucking hot." He whispered into my shoulder and he kissed it. I couldn't even think of anything to say to I made a small sound from my throat.

"You ok baby? I didn't push you too far did I, shit did I hurt you?" Sometimes he was too sweet.

"God no, it was amazing, I just won't be able to move for a few hours, my body feels like jelly." He laughed slightly against my shoulder and pulled me towards him, I didn't even protest as my body slid easily over the bed to I was flat against Ron's body.

"Feels like jelly too." He laughed. "Ready for round 2?" My eyes widened immediately, I was scared and thrilled by his question at the same time, he just started laughing.

"I was joking baby, I want you to actually be able to walk around the house." He kissed my shoulder once more before relaxing against the pillows, letting out a long breath.

"I'm ready for round 2 after I have a nap." I said to him before closing my eyes and rolling towards him so I was tucked against his chest. I trailed my hand down his body to his penis and gripped him slightly.

"Bloody hell, you are going to kill me." I laughed against his chest.

"Looks like you aren't ready for round 2 yet hey baby?" I whispered against his chest, and squeezed his now soft penis again.

"Give him a second, you just tired him out, how do you still have energy woman?!" He exclaimed.

"Hmm I don't, but I can move my hand and make you cum all over me right?" I asked seductively. He only moaned in response as his penis grew harder in my hand which was now gripping him tighter and moving up and down his length.

I continued this until Ron came all over the both of us and the bed. I smiled smugly as he was left in a blubbering state, not even able to talk to me. I just kissed him.

"Hmmm, I love you too Ron." I joked as I settled against his chest and closed my eyes, ready for a nap. A few minutes later Ron seemed to come out of his daze as I felt his lips on my head.

"I love you baby." He whispered, I smiled against his chest and fell asleep peacefully in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up with tears trailing down my face, I was having a nice dream about my parents. Ron and I had been at Shell Cottage for a week. Bill and Fleur had decided to extend their holiday and would be back in two days. Most of our time here was spent sat on the beach just enjoying each other's company or laid in bed. I broke down nearly everyday but Ron was always there to comfort me.

I assumed Ron was still asleep, I was facing the wall in our room with his chest pressed against my back and his arms completely around me. His face was buried into my neck presumably covered in hair but he didn't seem to care. I continued to cry softly not wanting to wake Ron. After a few minutes I felt Ron twitch slightly in his sleep, his face buried further into my neck and placed a small kiss on my skin whilst squeezing me tighter in his arms.

"Hi." I whispered, my voice trembling slightly as a few tears still lingered on my face.

"I didn't know you were awake, hey you ok?" He had moved back slightly now allowing me to roll onto my back and him to see my face. As soon as he saw the tears he caressed my cheek and I smiled.

"I'm ok, just a dream." I smiled at him and put my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down so our lips met. Ron made me forget all the bad in the world, when I was with him I could forget almost entirely about my parents and the constant threat we were under. Having spent most of my life living away from my parents either at Hogwarts, The Burrow or on the run the pain was easier to handle. As a child my parents were always at work not getting to spend much time with me and as I grew up we grew apart, I blamed myself entirely for their death.

It isn't their fault they had a witch for a daughter, they didn't want the type of life they had to live, it was almost as if they had disowned me once they knew I was a witch. They were supportive and all but they were never a part of my new life as a witch which was making this whole thing both easier and harder.

It was easier as they weren't even themselves when they were killed, they didn't know they had a daughter so didn't need to worry about me at the time. I could also pretend that I would see them soon after not seeing them for so many months already. The grieving was also hard as I felt like I was a mistake, they wanted a normal baby but got a witch which ended up causing their death.

I was pulled back to reality when Ron once again caressed my face and asked what really was wrong. I told him about all of my thoughts and feelings which ended up taking a few hours and many tears. He was beside me throughout saying the right thing at the right time to cheer me up. He was cradling me against him, our bodies completely entwined, we only pulled apart when Ron's stomach rumbled causing me to laugh out loud and him to blush deeply.

"Let's get you some food" I laughed kissing him soundly. I pulled him up from the bed, that's when I realised we were naked and went to reach for my clothes only to be stopped by Ron.

"Leave them, I have always wanted to eat breakfast with you whilst naked." He winked.

"Ron we can't! What if Bill and Fleur come back or your mum comes for a visit or worse! What if George visits! We will never live it down." I said whilst pulling Ron's top on and my own underwear, I looked up at Ron to see him pouting.

"Fine! This is all I am wearing, and that is the only thing you are wearing cos you look damn sexy in my tops" He started pulling on some boxers.

"Hey, as soon as we get our own place we can eat naked all you want ok" I said softly with a hint of humour in my voice.

"I will hold you to that!" He joked.

We ate breakfast silently in peace, getting what we both wanted.

"Is this what it's like to be married then?" Ron joked when he looked up from his paper. I laughed.

"Must be, you have a newspaper, I have a book, we just made breakfast together, it's as good as." My words made Ron go into thinking mode as he was now concentrating on something thoroughly. An owl tapping on the window brought him back to life.

"It's from Harry, he says that Kingsley wants to know what we want to do this next year." He said whilst reading the letter. "We have options, go back to Hogwarts to get our newts," Ron glanced up at me when he said this with his eyebrows pulled slightly down looking worried "We can get jobs at the ministry, train to be aurors. We don't have to decide straight away but it needs to be within a month or two." I sat in silence still unsure of my future.

We sat quietly for a while, both of us thinking about our future, something I hadn't done for over a year. During the war it was hard to think that any of us had a future ahead of us. Ron broke the silence.

"Are you going to go back to Hogwarts?" He asked his voice thick like he was trying not to cry. "I don't think I can go back Mione, Fred and so many more died there, I don't think I could face that."

I looked at him to see him crying and then realised my own eyes were full of tears.

"I don't know." I honestly didn't know what to say to him. Instead of talking I went and sat in his lap pulling him close to me so I could wipe the tears off his face. Part of me wanted to go back to Hogwarts, the other part, which may be stronger, didn't want to leave Ron for a whole year.

"You would be head girl you know." He smiled, caressing my cheek.

"You don't know that." I said smiling at him.

"Course I do, they have had your name written down since first year" He exclaimed, it made me blush.

"I…I just…Ron, I don't know what to do. I want to go back, I feel like I should go back but I don't want to go without you, to be without you for a year. I know that it's selfish but I have only just got you and I don't want to let you go, ever." The tears were free falling down my face now. Ron's thumbs were rubbing them all away whilst he studied my face.

"I'm sorry, I sound so stupid and I can't believe I'm crying." I laughed slightly.

"Never, ever say you're sorry for telling me how you feel Hermione. I feel the exact same, but you don't have to let me go, I'm afraid you are stuck with me forever." He kissed me softly. I hugged him, inhaling his gorgeous scent which calmed me down. I didn't lift my head from his neck when I spoke.

"You are going to train to be an auror aren't you?" I felt him nod against my head. The tears started again but I didn't let Ron see them.

"I have to go back Ron, my parents would want me to finish my education, and I need to do this for myself." I whispered and he nodded again. We stayed like this for a very long time until we heard the sound of someone apparating. Ron cleared his throat and slowly started to pull away from me.

"That will be Harry, sorry I forgot to tell you, he said him and Ginny were coming for the day, do you want to go get changed while I bring them in?" He asked softly. I just nodded in reply, got off his lap and started to walk towards the stairs.

I felt Ron grab my wrist and turn me around.

"You're okay right? Mione we will be fine, we can talk about this more later, I expect Harry will want to know our plans." He pulled me closer so he could kiss my forehead.

"I love you." He whispered as he rested his forehead against my own.

"I love you too." I whispered back, my voice slightly croaky from crying. I then returned to the stairs and made my way upstairs. As soon as I got to our bedroom I broke down in tears.

This next year was going to be hell. How would I face Hogwarts alone? Ever since I started Ron was there, Harry to, but Ron was my constant. He was there for everything, he kept me sane, he made me laugh when I was sad, he made me eat when I was too busy studying. He looked after me when even I couldn't. How was I going to live without him for a year?

I was sat in the middle of our bed in the guest room when I heard a soft knock on the door, I quickly tried to wipe away my tears but whoever it was didn't wait for a reply and came straight in.

It was Ginny.

"Hey, you are thinking about next year aren't you?" She smiled sadly and came to sit next to me on the bed. "Ron isn't going back is he?" I shook my head to her. "Harry isn't either." She stated. "But you are?" She asked, I wasn't really sure of my answer so told her that. She hugged me whilst I began to cry again.

"Hermione it will be ok. Look on the bright side, you will be in my year now, you get to spend hours a day with your best friend." She joked. She was right I would be with her that made it better, I wouldn't have my boyfriend or brother with me but I would still have her.

"You're right! Ginny I always forget you are younger than us!" I smiled, relieved that it was getting a bit better already.

"Exactly, Hermione, I know that you three are the golden trio, never one without the other two and that will never change, you just have to go your separate ways for a while but everything will be fine. It's going to be hell being away from our boyfriends and trust me I know, he's ran off from me plenty of times but we will make it through, together." She gave me one last squeeze. I smiled at her, Ginny could always make me feel better.

"Ok, you are right, I can do this, _we_ can do this." I said whilst I got up feeling happy again.

"Right! So get changed and come downstairs, we are having a picnic on the beach." She smiled one last time before leaving the room.

"Ginny" I shouted, she popped her head round the door. "Thanks"

"What are best friends for?" She winked before leaving again.

It didn't take me long to get ready, I knew Ron would still be worrying about me downstairs so I didn't want to keep him waiting. I ran down and found them all around the kitchen table with tea in their hands.

"Hey Harry." I beamed.

"Hey back." He smiled.

I looked at Ron, he was smiling slightly but I could see worry in his eyes. I realised there was a mug for me so I picked it up before going to sit on Ron's knee. I ignored the retching sounds coming from Ginny and the 'get a room' from Harry.

"Hi." I whispered to him.

"Hi, you feeling better?" He asked softly.

"Yup, you have quite a clever sister." I smiled.

"Ginny? Clever? Don't make me laugh." He joked.

"Hey just because you two are in your own little bubble doesn't mean no one else can hear you." Ginny joked back, sticking her tongue out at Ron. I looked down at him as he did the same back to Ginny, making me and Harry laugh. Ron looked up at me when he heard me laughing.

I leaned down to kiss him softly. Ginny and Harry were complaining again but I couldn't care less.

"Guys stop! Let's go eat a picnic." Harry almost shouted a smile in his voice.

"Agreed!" Ginny shot up from her chair.

"Fine." Ron said as we broke away from each other. Just as I was getting up he pulled me down again and whispered "I love you" into my ear before lifting us both up and pulling me towards the door where Harry and Ginny were waiting.

I felt like I had limited time with Ron so I decided to make every moment count and not hold back, next year would be torture but I still had a few months left with him and I wasn't going to waste it.


	9. Chapter 9

Our day on the beach went by quickly and the sun was now beginning to set. I and Ginny were just bringing out some butterbeers and blankets when I noticed Harry and Ron had pulled out two sun chairs that we pretty huge and reclined almost flat so your whole body could fit on it. Ron was leaning slightly back with his legs spread out falling either side of the chair. I sat between his legs so my back was pressed against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, giving my shoulder a soft kiss before leaning his chin there. I put the blanket over us and snuggled into Ron. I could lay here all day with him, in fact I could lay here the rest of my life with him, it was perfect.

I looked over to Harry and Ginny who were in a similar position and smiled. Ron sighed into my ear.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just going to miss this, we aren't kids anymore, we are getting jobs and moving on with our lives, we won't get many moments like this from now on."

"Then we will have to make time for these moments." Ron kissed my neck with a smile playing on his lips.

"And that is why you are the brightest witch of our age." He laughed.

I don't know how long we were sat there but my eyes were beginning to get heavy and before I knew it I had drifted off, to be woken up by Ron shaking me slightly and whispering into my ear.

"Mione, I need to start a fire." He said softly into my ear whilst trying to lift me up. I realised now that I was now on my side snuggled into Ron's chest which was extremely comfy and it was now dark outside.

"No I'm comfy." I mumbled snuggling further into him.

"Mione…" He started.

"No" I mumbled straight away making him chuckle.

"I will do it mate" Harry laughed.

"Baby if you are too tired we can go inside." Ron said softly whilst rubbing my back.

"I'm not tired." I replied. Ron just laughed.

"Mione you have been asleep for at least half an hour."

"I'm not tired, I'm just really comfy, I won't go back to sleep now, promise." I mumbled, fighting with my eyelids to keep them open.

"Ok baby." He kissed the top of my head. We stayed outside for another hour or two until Harry announced that it was now 11pm.

"Shouldn't you get back, Molly will be worried." I said to both Harry and Ginny.

"Actually we have been staying at Grimmauld place for a few days, mum has helped us fix it up a bit, and Harry is going to move in at the end of the summer." Ginny stated.

"Oh wow." I said shocked at this development.

"Mum has let you stay alone together in a house?" Ron asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes Ron, what's the matter with that?" Ginny challenged. Harry looked slightly worried.

"Ron." I said softly, placing my hand on his chest and looking up at him, he then looked down at me and calmed slightly.

"Nothing Ginny!" He replied even though it must have taken all his power to say so.

"Good! Anyway maybe we should get going Harry?" Ginny said and Harry agreed.

We packed away our stuff and said our goodbye's, Ron and I headed back to the cottage as Ginny and Harry left in the opposite direction to get past the wards so they could apparate.

I could tell Ron was still annoyed that Harry was staying in a house with his little sister, alone. He sat on a chair in the kitchen so I came behind him and started rubbing his shoulders lovingly.

"Hey, forget about it, let's go to bed." I said into his ear. He nodded so I tugged at his hand and pulled him out of his chair then up the stairs to our room. When we got up to our room I was pushed onto the bed, I knew Ron would channel his anger into passion and I wasn't complaining at all.

He kissed me roughly but I loved it. I knew this wasn't a good way for him to take his pain away.

"Ron" I said pulling away from him, he decided to kiss my neck instead then. It felt amazing. "Ron, what's wrong?" I said softly. He pulled away for a second to speak.

"Nothing." He returned his lips to my neck.

"It's about Ginny and Harry isn't it, what's wrong with that? They love each other just as much as we love each other."

"No one can love someone as much as I love you!" He said softly but then spoke again with more force this time. "I don't want to think about them right now, all I want to think about it is you ok?!"

"Ok" I breathed and kissed him. He sighed, relieved. We kissed and made love for hours, it was now 3am and I was laid, naked across Ron's chest, one hand holding his and the other on his chest. His free hand was tracing patterns up and down my back. Despite the time we were both wide awake.

"Move in with me" Ron said suddenly.

"What do you mean, we already share a room?" The confusion clear in my voice.

"I mean, let's get a house and live together." Ron said with confidence. I got up from his chest so I could see his face.

"Seriously? You want this?" I asked.

"Hermione, I want this more than anything, I want you more than anything."

"How are we going to do this?"

"Well we have our reward money for helping to kill Voldemort, George said he would lend me money whenever I wanted." He paused for a second. "You will have the money from your parents' house, but we don't have to use that if you don't want to."

"We can use it." I whispered.

"Well I'm sure we can get something with that. Maybe we should get a flat for now, until we get married and have kids, then we can get a big house and spoil our children." My heart swelled as he spoke of our future.

"That sounds amazing" I whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked like he was unsure.

"Yeah, absolutely perfect." I kissed him then.

I woke up the next morning with the sun creeping through the window and warming up my back, I was spread across the bed and Ron was nowhere to be seen. I stretched and climbed out of bed, pulling Ron's top on and his boxers before going down to breakfast.

"Hey, when are Bill and Fleur getting back?" I asked Ron as I walked into the kitchen, I jumped and squealed as I noticed Bill and Fleur were in fact sat at the table with Ron, all of them starting at me. Ron pulled off his dressing gown and wrapped it around me, he was wearing long trousers and a white vest so wasn't as exposed as I was.

"Hi Hermione." Bill laughed. "Sorry for the scare, we decided to come back today as we were just telling Ron." I looked up at Ron who looked guilty and sorry for not telling me sooner.

"Oh that's alright! How was your holiday?" I asked them.

"Oh eet was unbelievable, absolutely gorgeous." Fleur said in her French accent.

"That's good, I have only been to France once but I loved every second."

"Want some breakfast baby?" Ron said but then blushed at the term of endearment that he used, Bill just smirked into his coffee and Fleur beamed at me, making me blush also.

"Yes please." I smiled at him whilst sitting in the empty chair. A few seconds later Ron placed a plate in front of me. "Thank you." I said smiling at him again. Getting a smile and a kiss on the forehead in response.

"We can probably be packed and ready to leave at about 11" Ron said, I looked at the clock, it was now 10.

"Don't feel like you have to leave, you are welcome for as long as you want." Bill smiled at us both.

"It's ok, mum will probably be happy if we came home early, she would want you round for lunch as well." Ron replied, I had a feeling he was right about Molly being happy about our return and I was missing Ron's orange room.

After breakfast we returned to our room to get ready to leave, it didn't take long to pack our stuff so I cleaned the room using a few spells. Ron watched me, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me. He kissed me neck before speaking.

"I'm going to miss having a house to ourselves." I turned in his arms so I was now facing him.

"Then we better get our own place soon then." I smiled.

"Damn right." He kissed me again.

We returned to the burrow less than an hour later. We were both greeted by a bone crushing hug from Molly and a small hug from Arthur.

"Good to have you back dears." Molly said handing us a cup of tea.

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

"That's quite alright, I was actually going to head into Diagon Alley for some shopping, would you like to come Hermione?" I was dying to get some new books and start studying for my new year at Hogwarts.

"That's sounds great."

"Am I invited?" Ron asked

"You can come too if you want although you will probably get bored dear, you know how girls are when they shop." She smiled, Ron seemed a little disappointed. "However, Arthur you aren't busy are you? You and Ron could come with Hermione and I then when you boys get bored you could come home."

"That is a great idea Mollywobbles, get some father son time in there hey son." Arthur smiled and Ron beamed back.

"Excellent, we can go after lunch." Molly exclaimed.

Once we were ready we all floo'ed to Diagon Alley, we headed to Gringotts first to get some money out, both me and Ron were scared to go in in case they still held a grudge that we broke in. When we walked in however we were greeted with smiles which were rare from goblins.

"So I was thinking, shall I move my money into your vault or yours into mine? I mean we are going to get married so may as well have the money together, that way we can see how much we have for a place to live." Ron asked clearly a bit worried.

"That's a good idea." Ron instantly relaxed at my reply.

"Cool, I will ask dad to help me get it sorted whilst you and mum go to get the money." Ron walked towards his dad and began explaining.

"What are the men doing dear?" Molly asked when she turned to see me behind her, alone.

"Oh erm" Would Molly take it the wrong way if I just told her the truth? Better find out. "Ron was thinking that we could put our money in the same vault."

"Why would he do that dear?" Molly asked just as Ron came back with Arthur who was smiling at me. "Ron why are you and Hermione going to share a vault?"

"We are going to get married one day so we will share everything anyway and we are looking into getting a place of our own." Ron said confidently. Molly's eyes filled with tears and she pulled Ron into a huge hug, the tops of his ears turning red.

"Oh you two are growing up so fast, don't move out on us too soon though, I will miss you too much" Molly said.

After Gringotts our day started going fast, Ron and Mr Weasley looked bored after the third shop and decided to leave us to do their own thing.

A few hours later me and Molly were still shopping, I had picked up a few books whereas Molly was mainly on the hunt for food, she was planning a huge family meal soon. It was extremely busy in many of the shops and outside was heaving with people, we decided to leave soon.

I felt someone grab me and nearly screamed.

"Hermione." It was Ron.

"Ron what are you doing back?" Molly and I asked at the same time.

"You two have been gone ages, when are you coming back?" I smiled.

"Soon Ron" I replied.

"Alright I will just wait with you then." He grabbed my hand and we continued to find the next shop.

That's when I saw _her. _It was the hair I recognised, massive and black with hundreds of curls. I froze on the spot and stopped breathing, Ron turned and instantly pulled me towards him, my eyes never left the woman.

"Mione, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked panicking. He followed me gaze and saw who I was looking at, he stared for a minute before looking back at me.

"It isn't her, she's dead Hermione, its Tonks' mum, remember they were sister." He explained soothingly. How could I forget, Andromeda, that's when I saw a little baby in her arms, it was Teddy.

I let out a huge breath and Ron pulled me into a hug.

"Okay?" He asked and I nodded. Molly was now talking to Andromeda so we followed, Ron's arm around my shoulders.

"Oh hello, Ron and Hermione right? I'm Andromeda, I have heard a lot about you! Is Harry with you?" We also said our hellos and told her where Harry was. Teddy started squirming in her arms.

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce you to Teddy." Teddy must have only been a couple of months old but he looked at us as if he knew who we were and smiled.

He looked at me first, his eyes changing to brown and then looked up at Ron's hair, the little tuft of Teddy's hair turned the same colour as all the Weasleys. I laughed at him, he was adorable and I already loved him.

"He is so precious." I said to her, reaching to hold Teddy's hand.

"Do you want to hold him? I imagine he will be seeing a lot more of you, Harry loves him." She handed Teddy to me who giggle slightly. I looked down on him smiling and he smiled back, reaching to hold a bit of my hair. Ron reached down to touch Teddy's hand which then gripped onto Ron.

I looked up to see that Molly had tears in her eyes, I didn't realise why at first but I looked down at Teddy and saw it. This baby looked like it was ours with Ron's hair and my eyes, anyone looking on would think that he was. I looked up at Ron who smiled down at me and kissed my head, I knew he thought the same.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the summer flew by it was now September and I was due to return to Hogwarts with Ginny in 2 weeks, the school year was starting later this year due to the damage. Ron and Harry were starting training a week after that. I spent all my time with Ron, Harry and Ginny. We would talk for hours and just relax, hoping it could go on forever. Today though Andromeda was bringing Teddy to the house, we were all excited to see him.

When they first arrived Harry was slightly nervous as he always was to see Teddy but his nerves were soon replaced with happiness. Myself, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and of course, Teddy, were sat in the living room, Molly and Andromeda in the kitchen and all the other Weasleys were at work. We were sat in a circle around Teddy who was surprisingly crawling around a little. He was very developed for his age, he was nearing 6 months now.

Whenever Ron was around Teddy always copied his hair meaning he looked like a Weasley child, which I found so unbelievably cute. Every time Teddy did something funny or laughed he would always look around the circle and smile at us all making me giggle each time. He crawled towards me slowly so I reached out for him and placed him on my lap so he was facing me, he giggled as I tickled him. He then started to tug on my curls, not in a hard way like most babies but quite softly like he enjoyed playing with it. I lifted him so he was stood on my legs, his little hands reaching for my hair still. He giggled and leaned forward so he could snuggle against me, he dropped his weight against me so I was now holding him against me, his head leaning into my neck.

"I think we tired him out." Harry laughed. "I'm gonna go talk to Andromeda about the whole 'Godfather' business." Ginny got up and followed Harry into the kitchen. I looked up to see Ron just staring and smiling at me and Teddy.

"What?" I said smiling at him, rubbing my hand up and down Teddy's back soothingly.

"I like you with a baby, not just any baby, a baby that looks like me." Ron smiled. I looked down to see Teddy was now asleep. Ron laid on the sofa his back leant against the side, I got up and laid down too, my back to his chest, Teddy now laying on my chest. Ron kissed the top of my head then started playing with my left hand that wasn't wrapped around Teddy.

"I got you a present." Ron said softly, he reached into his pocket then picked up my left hand again. He slipped a small silver ring onto my ring finger. "It's not an engagement ring yet, it's a promise ring, a promise that we will be together no matter what, I promise you that when you have finished Hogwarts I will propose to you and we will get married." My eyes were filling with tears and I got up slowly as to not wake Teddy up and looked at Ron, he was smiling at me, adoration in his eyes. I pressed a passionate kiss to his lips.

"You like it then?" He asked.

"Ron I love it, I love you." I said before kissing him again.

"I love you too baby." He said as he pushed my hair behind my ears and then pulled my face towards him for another kiss.

"Oi no kissing in front of my godson." Harry said quietly, noticing Teddy was asleep. Ginny looked at us suspiciously then saw the ring on my finger.

"OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed loudly causing Teddy to stir. "You are engaged?" She whispered.

"What? No, it's a promise ring!" I told her.

"Bloody hell, I got so excited, mum will too if she sees it, you need to move it." Ron lifted my left hand and pulled the ring off and then put it on the same finger but on my right hand.

"Better?" Ron asked. Ginny nodded.

"So what did Andromeda say?" I asked Harry.

"Basically I can see Teddy whenever I want, he can come stay with me anytime too which is great. She's actually going to leave him here for a few days so we can get used to looking after him."

"We?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron, I will need help from all of you, and it will give you practise for the future, although Hermione looks like a natural." Harry said looking at me, which made me blush. I never thought I would know what to do with a baby but Teddy made it look easy. I realised then that Ron was staring at me too, obviously lost in his own thoughts, no doubt thinking about the future again.

"But where is he going to sleep and stuff?" I asked.

"Mum said we have all the stuff in the attic, the boys can get it down later and set it up." Ginny stated.

It was a while later that Teddy woke up and started crying, Harry immediately wanted to take him so I passed him on. Andromeda had just left, Molly went with her to pick up some things leaving the four of us with the baby.

Harry was rocking Teddy but it was no use, Ginny decided to give it a go, he was still crying, harder than ever. Molly just floo'ed back and saw Ginny with the crying baby, immediately rushing over to hold him. Teddy was still crying and started squirming in Molly's arms, he was reached out to me. I thought it might offend Molly if I took him but she passed him to me willingly.

I cradled Teddy and rocked him slightly, looking down at him, I spoke a couple of words of comfort to him and he settled down within a minute. He had a couple of tears left on his face so I wiped them away gently. He grabbed my hand and held it close to him, I smiled down at him and he smiled back. I looked up to see everyone else gaping at me.

I blushed under their gaze, I was extremely uncomfortable.

"Wow." Ron sighed and smiled at me proudly so I smiled back.

"Hermione the baby whisperer" Ginny joked. Harry looked slightly put out that it wasn't him who got Teddy settled but quickly recovered his face so he was smiling.

Molly hugged me slightly as she left the room to start dinner. I placed Teddy on my hip and bounced him softly making him giggle. When he had calmed down enough I placed him on the floor and asked Ron to come for a walk with me.

I took Ron's hand as we walked outside. He stopped me and kissed me thoroughly.

"What was that for?" I said quietly, my mind still hazy from the kiss.

"You're amazing, are you just naturally good at everything or what?" Ron asked in admiration.

"It was nothing."

"That wasn't nothing, it was great, and at least I know when we have our own babies that you are going to be the best mum ever which is good for the kids since I will probably be the worst father."

"Don't be silly, you are just as amazing Ron." I smiled.

We continued on our walk for about 20 minutes, we must have gone in a large circle as the Burrow was now in sight again. It was nice to have some time alone with Ron, to just be with him and only focusing on him. We ended up going into his dads she just so we had some more time alone.

He lifted me up and kiss me passionately, his hands squeezing my bum before placing me on a table so we were both the same height. He seemed upset in some way, his gaze towards the floor.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. I didn't want to disturb the peace and quiet.

"I'm just thinking, I have something to tell you." I was getting worried at this point, I only nodded to get Ron to carry on.

"I…I'm…Mione, I'm scared." He said so quietly I almost missed it. "I'm scared of how I am going to live without you, I'm scared to join the aurors, what if I'm shit?"

"You won't be Ron, we have just spent a year on the run, fighting plenty of death eaters, and you have more experience than most of the aurors who have been working there for years."

"I have something else to tell you, actually two things, one is less important but you might hate me for it." I nodded again telling him to continue.

"The more important thing is because of the war, they are changing the training, it's in small chunks now, it's more intense but it means I have more holidays and I will finish earlier, I should be fully qualified by the end of the year."

"That's great Ron." I said smiling but still scared about what the other thing was.

"The other thing I wanted to tell you is that I don't want you to go, I want you to stay by my side forever, with these extra holidays I have more time, I would only be gone during the day, back at night and then I could spend all my time with you. Please don't hate me, I know it's selfish." He had tears in his eyes and I had them running down my face.

"I could never hate you." I whispered. "I have to go Ron, everything you just said is what I want too, but I need to finish school and I need you to understand that." He nodded. "I have something to tell you as well." He looked straight into my eyes and nodded like I did earlier.

"I have been speaking to professor McGonagall and because I am an older student she thinks I deserve more freedom and she also offered me head girl Ron." I whispered.

He picked me up and span me around making me giggle before placing me back down, the tears were running down both our faces but we were still smiling.

"That's amazing Hermione."

"That's not all, after she told me that I was allowed more freedom, she said that she would attach the fireplace in my head girl room to the floo network at certain times." Ron's eyes started lighting up as he processed this information. "She is allowing me to floo here and here only on a Friday night at 6pm and I have to floo back on Sunday afternoons at 4pm, there's a condition but it's perfectly viable, she wants me to help out at any booster lessons or classes during the week."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this sooner?! This is the best news I have heard since, well probably ever!" Ron was so excited that I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I only received that letter earlier today, I wanted to tell you on your own first."

"This is amazing! But wait, why can't you floo anywhere else?" Ron asked.

"I didn't ask, there's nowhere else I would go anyway."

"Err Hermione are you forgetting that we are currently looking for a flat?" Ron said.

"Oh I didn't think, well I could always floo here then apparate to our flat when we get one? We will probably be here on Sundays anyway right so it will be easier to go home?"

"Right, brilliant as always, Ginny is going to hate you!" Ron laughed.

"Well it's not just me that can come home, I'm the only one allowed to come home every weekend but she's letting all students go home once a month. First to Third years have to have their parents collect them, everyone else can floo with parental consent."

"Wow, that's a lot of hassle don't you think?"

"I suppose, but everyone wants their families close now, it's worth the hassle, from what McGonagall told me Mr Filch is loving the new title as Floo inspector, she gave him a pay rise so he now sorts out the children entering and leaving the castle by floo."

"That's amazing, I just can't believe it, this is perfect." Ron beamed.

"I know, everything is working out perfectly now."

"Let's go back in and tell everyone the good news, does Ginny know yet?" He asked pulling me back down to the floor, keeping hold of my hand as he led me back to the house.

"Nope, it will be a nice surprise for her and Harry too." I smiled.

After we told everyone the news Molly was ecstatic about me becoming Head Girl and threw a party inviting most of the people we knew.

"Another Head in the family!" She kept saying to anyone who would listen. It made me smile each time I heard her saying it as I knew she was proud of me. It's something I wish I could tell my own parents, the thought made me sad so I headed out the back to where we buried them weeks ago.

I sat in front of their graves.

"Hi mum, hi dad." I spoke softly. "I got head girl, I know you would be proud, it's something I have wanted for so long. I miss you guys, so much." A few tears were escaping my eyes now. I heard footsteps behind me so decided to wrap it up. "I love you." I said before turning to find George stood behind me.

"Hey Granger, congrats, I just came to tell Fred the news." He smiled softly at me. I turned to look at Fred's grave next to my parents, George wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"Look Freddie, the know it all is here." He joked so I nudged him with my elbow making him laugh. "Better not say too much, ickle Ronniekins will get mad, that's right Gred, it happened, he got his act together and now she's part of the family finally. And Fred you will never guess what, we have another head in the family, not like we didn't know it was going to happen anyway though." He smiled down at me again. "Gotta go now brother, people will miss us, anything to say Hermione?"

"Thank you Fred, even though I told you off a lot you never failed to make me laugh and I know you are still up there, probably making jokes about me and Ron all day long." George laughed at this. "I miss you, we all do." I pointed my wand at his grave and used a spell which created a few orange flowers which had tiny fireworks coming out of them. George kissed the top of my head and span us around so we were walking towards the house, his arm still over my shoulder.

"You know what, I love your family" I told him.

"And we love you, you are like my annoying little sister even though I already have one of those." He joked and I laughed. We continued walked in the dark back to the burrow, a few silent tears were still in my eyes.

I looked up and found Ron stood waiting for us, he smiled at us both, George pulled his arm from around my shoulders after one last squeeze and pushed me towards Ron softly. I fell into his arms crying again softly.

"You both ok?" He asked us, I nodded against his chest.

"We had some news to share." George said I looked up to see Ron mouthing a thank you to George.

"Don't thank me little brother, she helped me just as much as I helped her." George smiled down at me and I smiled back. Ron kissed the top of my head.

"Ready to go back in?" Ron asked us.

"Yes Hermione, you ready for the madness of my mother?" George joked as we started walking into the house.

The night flew by, it was a lot of fun despite the amount of people there, George stayed with Ron and I most of the time and we played with Teddy for a while, who was up way past his bedtime but was too excited to sleep. He started to look sleepy so crawled towards me and snuggled against me. I looked over to Harry and titled my head towards the stairs, indicating Teddy needed to sleep. Harry come over to us so I kissed Teddy's head then handed him to Harry.

"You got a good one there Ron." I heard George say.

"I know." Ron replied, I looked at him to find him staring and smiling at me.


	11. Chapter 11

I was shaken awake by someone who seemed to be panicking. I groaned it felt like I had only just laid down, as my eyes opened I saw that it was only 2am. I then looked up and saw Harry leaning over me.

"Hermione I need you! Teddy is crying, Ginny and I can't get him to calm down." I sighed and tried to get out of bed but Ron's arms around me tightened.

"Ron get off." I said but it was no use, Ron wouldn't wake up until he smelt bacon or… I had an idea. "Harry you might want to look away, he did so looking confused. I turned to Ron and kissed him, I felt him stir and smiled in triumph.

"Mione." He mumbled.

"Ron I need to go sort Teddy out you have to let go." I kissed him again.

"Kay" He said still in his sleepy state, I giggled at him before jumping out of bed. I followed Harry into Ginny's room where I saw Ginny sat on her bed with a crying Teddy in her arms, as soon as she saw me she pushed Teddy onto me. I bounced him around a bit and spoke to him.

"Hey, what's wrong cutie?" I said soothingly. He looked up at me and began to calm a bit. I decided I should probably sing him a song to calm him down, I started singing a lullaby that my dad used to sing me as a little girl. He settled down and went back to sleep. Ginny and Harry both let out a huge sigh of relief. I passed Teddy back to them and turned to head out the door. I found Ron standing in the door smiling slightly and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

He held his hand out for me and I took it before we left to go back to our room.

"I like that song that you sung." Ron whispered once we had settle back into bed, I explained how my father used to sing it to me. "It was beautiful." I smiled and kiss Ron, we were both exhausted and fell asleep minutes later.

We were woken up at 6am to a crying Teddy.

"Leave him Mione, they need to learn how to sort him out, they can't rely on you." I decided to listen to Ron and snuggled into his chest. There was a knock on the door a few seconds later.

"Oh fuck off, she's sleeping." Ron almost shouted, none of us moved as we heard the door open.

"Ron how rude!" Ginny said.

"What? You mean you aren't here to get Hermione to sort that baby out?" He paused waiting for Ginny to protest but she didn't "Thought so, close the door on your way out." Ron said laying his head back on the pillow and pulling me closer into his chest. I felt bad, I did want to help but Ron was right, they did need to learn.

"Hermione?" Ginny whispered. I felt Ron stiffen next to me, I knew he didn't want me to leave this room.

"Ginny just bounce him softly, smile at him, talk to him and he will be fine." I said to her.

"But…" She started.

"Ginny, please, we are tired, she already had to get up in the middle of the night, just try it or get mum!" Ron said getting angry. We heard Ginny leave without saying anything else.

"That was a bit harsh Ron." I mumbled into his chest.

"I don't care, you need sleep and I'm sick of sharing you with everyone else." He kissed me head and we both were silent for a few minutes.

"Ron? Are you awake?" I whispered.

"No, go back to sleep." He whispered back making me giggle.

"I can't I'm awake now." I looked up at him and pushed his hair out of his eyes, he sighed and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hi beautiful" He whispered back and kissed me softly. "What are we doing today?"

"Since we are up early I was thinking we could go look at some flats, we don't have to, I was thinking that we could get it before I go to Hogwarts and then at the weekends we can work on it and move our things in." Ron suddenly seemed full of energy and started to get out of bed.

"That sounds amazing baby! I'm going to have a shower now." He said kissing me quickly and walking towards the door, he turned around to look at me again. "You want to join me?"

It was so tempting, we weren't expected to be awake at this time so no one would notice and I did need a shower, it would save time too, probably. At my silence Ron walked towards me and pulled my hand as if making the decision for me. The house was extremely quiet everyone must have gone back to sleep. We made it to the bathroom and Ron put a silencing charm around the room.

We took our clothes off, Ron got in the shower first, I followed slightly behind, as soon as I got in Ron pushed me against the wall under the water and kissed me hard. I felt his hardness against me and I bucked against him making him moan. I knew there was no need for foreplay, we were already ready for each other.

"Ron please…" I whimpered as he started sucking on my breasts. He knew the meaning behind me please and moved back to my mouth before entering me slowly. His thrusts weren't as fast or powerful as usual, they were slow and steady but pleasurable all the same, and it was like Ron really wanted to feel every second of it.

We continued at this slow pace until it was unbearable, I needed him to go faster. I kissed him hard and he started to speed up, the pleasure was too much, I kept moaning his name and he moaned mine. There was nothing better than Ron moaning my name, it made me feel powerful. I bucked harder against him creating more friction, he finally gave in a lifted me by my bum, I wrapped my legs around him and he started to thrust into me hard.

Every second of it was amazing and we both reached our release at the same time. We were both out of breath as we cleaned ourselves. Ron washed my hair, something he loved to do although I will never know why. We finished off quickly and went to our bedrooms in our towels. Ron laid on the bed whilst I dried myself off, I turned to find him staring at me, his erection clearly showing. I smiled shyly at him.

"What are you staring at?" I asked.

"Just the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He replied without skipping a beat. I smiled at before moving towards the bed, not bothering to put any clothes on. I pulled Ron's towel away so he now lay naked in front of me, I settled myself between his legs and gripped him in my hand.

He moaned as I started to move my hand up and down his length, I gripped it a little tighter and moved my hand faster. He was panting beneath me, I licked his tip before taking him into my mouth and sucking on him gently, and I moved my mouth a bit lower and then released him, using my hand again. I repeated this process a few times, I could tell he was close now, I put him in my mouth and moved down him until I had as much as I could fit in my mouth, as I moved my head back up I gently grazed my teeth on his underneath, I felt him shiver underneath me and knew he was about to let go. I pumped him with my hand quickly a few times before putting him in my mouth again, he exploded into my mouth and moaned my name loudly as I swallowed every drip of him. I couldn't help but moan myself.

I crawled up his body and pressed a soft kiss to his lips and giggle as he didn't respond, he was still on cloud 9 right now. I got off the bed and started pulling on some clothes. When I was dressed Ron had come back to his senses, I laid on the bed next to him and snuggled into his side.

"Hi." He said "Why do you have clothes on?" I laughed at him and got up.

"Because we are going out remember, you need to put clothes on too and hurry." I said to him with a smile on my face. "Hurry I want to find our new home! We need to have breakfast before we leave so get your gorgeous bum off the bed."

"Gorgeous ey?" He winked and got up. "Mum won't even be awake yet so why don't we take off those clothes of yours…" He said whilst approaching me.

"Ron no!" I tried to push him away but he started tickling me, making me giggle like a crazy woman. "Ron we can't if we get back in bed we will never get out again." He had stopped his attack at this point.

"What's wrong with that?" He asked leaning down to kiss me.

"Ron."

"Fine!" He went to his drawers and pulled his clothes on, I watched him throughout watching how his muscles moved as he lifted his arms or how his arms bulged when bent them to lift his trousers up, I was so engrossed in him I never noticed that he had finished getting changed. I looked up at his face and saw him smirking at me, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Breakfast time." He said picking me up and putting me over the shoulders. Despite my protests, wiggling and hitting him Ron didn't put me down until we were in the kitchen. We were greeted by the amused faces of Harry, Ginny, Arthur and Molly. Teddy let out a squeal so we knew he was there and he started reaching for me from Ginny's lap. I raised my eyebrows in question and she nodded. I lifted Teddy from her lap.

"Hey cutie." I said tickling him making him giggle. He then laid his head on my shoulder and sighed. "Rough night Ted?" Everyone let out a chuckle.

"I think we all had a rough night." Ron said.

"Sorry Ron." Harry replied.

"Don't listen to him Harry, baby Ron just gets grumpy if he doesn't get enough sleep." I joked caressing Ron's cheek. Everyone laughed except Ron. I kissed him on his head before getting out a plate for Ron and filling it with food, passing it to him to cheer him up, he smiled up at me and I repeated the process for myself. Everything was slightly harder now I had Teddy in one arm but I managed.

"What are your plans for today kids?" Arthur asked us all enthusiastically. "Me and your mother are going out for lunch with some old friends so you will have to fend for yourselves."

"Er about that, guys we were wondering if you could watch Teddy?" Ginny said turning to Ron and me. "George sent me some tickets to see the Harpies so Harry and I were going to go." Ron groaned.

"Me and Mione were going to look for a flat today!" Ron was clearly annoyed that our plans had been ruined.

"But Ron it's the Harpies! My favourite team!" Ginny pleaded, I looked at Ron who looked annoyed but looked at me for help, I hoped he wouldn't get annoyed at me for what I was about to say.

"We could take Teddy with us." I said looking at Ron worryingly. He didn't look back at me but he frowned at his breakfast.

"Thanks so much Hermione." Everyone went back to eating breakfast, I ate mine with Teddy squirming in my lap which was quite the task, Ron was quiet for the whole thing.

When we went up to retrieve any things we would need Ron finally opened up.

"What did you do that for?" He asked as soon as we were in our room.

"What was I supposed to do Ron? It was the only option we had, it's not like we had to cancel our plans and we will just have to take Teddy with us. It's not going to be any different with him that it would be without.

Oh how I was wrong. Each time we entered a new apartment to look at people were doting over Teddy and everyone thought he was ours, after the first few people who asked we just went with it.

So far each place we visited didn't have a nice feel to it, we had searched in 7 apartments around central London so far but nothing felt like home. We decided to eat lunch before going to anymore places.

Ron was now carrying Teddy through the streets of London, people seemed to avoid him a bit more as he was so big so there was less chance of Teddy getting crushed, I however was having many problems.

The streets were so crowded that I nearly lost Ron a few times and my feet had been stood on about 8 times already. Ron grabbed my hand and pulled me along directly behind him, this stopped people from banging into me and gave me some more room to breathe.

We finally found a small café that looked quiet so we went inside and I ordered drinks whilst Ron found us a table, he still looked uncomfortable in muggle places which made me laugh. I brought our drinks back to our small table, I loved the sight in front of me, Ron was playing with Teddy who was sat on his lap, the only thing that would make this picture more perfect is if it was mine and Ron's child sitting there.

I ordered food for both Ron and I, we had brought Teddy something from home. Before leaving the café I changed Teddy and bought Ron a chocolate bar, knowing he would want something sweet soon.

"Place number 8?" He asked reaching out for my hand, I nodded and started walking towards the next place. It was in a quieter wizarding area of London that had mainly small houses around, we couldn't find where the apartment should have been.

"Maybe we got the wrong address?" Ron said.

"No it should be right here." At that point we must have walked into some wards that repelled muggles as we could now see many buildings that were thriving with people.

"How strange, I like it." Ron said "Excellent protection, that must be it." He said pointing to a building which was about 5 stories high. I followed Ron into the building, the flat was supposed to be on level two so we used the stairs.

As soon as we walked in, we knew we were home.


	12. Chapter 12

"This is it!" Ron said, I could only nod in response. There were other people walking around the apartment, led by the sales man but we ignored everyone. This apartment felt warmer and cosier than any of the others. The rooms were smaller but it was perfect for us. We walked around slowly taking in every detail.

The front door led into the living room which had a huge fireplace and bookshelves on either side. To the left there was a small kitchen which was separated slightly from the living room by a bar and stools which matched the décor of the kitchen. There was a small room next to the kitchen which also had a pantry in as well as the washing machine. We walked through the living room towards the other two doors, the first one we reached was the master bedroom.

The walls were a pale cream and the bed was huge with cream pillows that had gold embroidery on them. There was a red throw placed across the end of the bed and the under sheet was also red. Gryffindor colours, it was like this flat was built for us. There were two sets of drawers either side of the bed and a massive wardrobe in the corner of the room. In front of the bed was a door that led into an en suite. We walked in and gasped.

Right in the middle of the room was a massive bath that was closer to the size of a hot tub than an actual bath, to the side of it was the toilet and sink and across the other wall was a few cupboards and counters, a giant mirror filling the central area of the wall. This place was too good to be true. We then left that room and went into the other, smaller bedroom.

It was painted yellow and didn't really have much furniture in apart from a big comfy chair and a desk that had a matching chair behind it. It would be perfect for a nursery, I didn't point this out as I didn't want to scare Ron.

"This is the one Hermione." I nodded again tears forming in my eyes. I was so happy that Ron and I had found somewhere to call our own.

"Let's talk to the seller!" We rushed out of the room to find the salesman.

"We want this flat." Ron stated as soon as we found him.

"Eager are we Mr…."

"Weasley, and yes this is perfect, shall we give you the money today, how much is it?"

The man must have recognised us then when Ron told him his last name as his face lit up. He then told us the price and I almost fainted, the price he told us would take up all nearly all the money from my parent's whole house. Tears started filling up in my eyes and I reached for Teddy to calm me down.

He looked up at me sadly and wiped away my tears with his tiny baby hands, making me smile at him and pulling him against me for a cuddle. Ron pulled me away from the man.

"Do you still want it? Hermione if this is the home you want I will get it for you!" He said with determination.

"It's perfect Ron but we can't afford this, what about when we have children of our own? How are we gonna pay for them, god how are we even going to pay for a wedding."

"Baby calm down, listen we both still have 10,000 galleons each from the war money, George has given me some money, he said Fred wanted me to have it and I will be making a lot of money when I join the aurors. We can work this out if this is what you want."

"It's everything I want and more Ron but only if you are sure." He kissed me before going to talk to the man. I followed behind slowly still bouncing Teddy on my side.

"Ok Mr Weasley, I can cut you a deal as well, you being who you are. Everyone in the wizarding world is thankful for yours and Miss Grangers help in creating a better world. I can cut 5,000 galleons off the price tag."

"Wow thank you so much, we really appreciate this." Ron said as the man started to sort through the papers.

"It is I who should be thanking the two of you, I can have this place ready in 2 weeks, the furniture is all new and I assume you want to keep it?" Ron looked at me for the answer.

"Yes please, thank you so much."

"No problem Miss Granger." He said as he took the papers back from Ron and then moved to tell the other people that this place had actually sold.

"We have a home baby." Ron whispered to me.

"I know and it is perfect!"

We left to go back to the burrow and tell everyone the amazing news, when we got back however there was no one at the house.

"Oh well, peace and quiet." Ron said before laying on the sofa, I placed Teddy on the floor with his toys then laid next to Ron facing Teddy.

"I want one." Ron said quietly.

"Want what?" I asked confused.

"A baby, our baby." He said softly. I lifted Teddy up and placed him on mine and Ron's stomach as I turned to face Ron.

"Really?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, not right now but you know…" He trailed off looking into my eyes.

"Me too." I said kissing him. Teddy was obviously annoyed at the lack of attention as both Ron and I received a slap on the stomach.

"Oi cheeky, what's up with you? Are you upset you didn't get a kiss too?" I laughed, tickling Teddy who was now in hysterics. I started kissing him all over his tiny face, he was still laughing loudly.

"I changed my mind." Ron said suddenly. "I want a baby right now." I turned to look at him to see a huge smile on his face.

"Your mum would love that, only been together for a couple of months, unmarried, not even engaged and already have a baby on the way." I joked.

"I don't care what she thinks, you are driving me crazy right now." He said huskily.

"I'm turning you on right now because I have a baby in my arms?" I was so confused.

"It's turning me on because you are an amazing person who is going to make an amazing mum to my children and I also keep thinking of how babies are made which is helping this whole process." He laughed, I slapped him softly and placed Teddy back on the floor.

I kissed Ron passionately and felt him getting hard.

"Ron!" I scolded.

"I can't help it! It's your fault! You are the cause of this!" He said, making me smile. We then heard the door open and we both shot up.

"Shit, fuck, what am I going to do?" Ron was getting red at this extremely embarrassing situation.

"Ron just sit down in that chair and think of something that doesn't turn you on!" I said

"How is that going to work?" He asked but before I answered I sat on his knee sideways so my legs dangled over the edge. "This isn't helping." I rolled my eyes and leaned over to grab Teddy from the floor. Ron groaned as my bum shifted over him. "Seriously what are you doing?"

"I'm going to cover it Ronald!" I said harshly and sat back up putting Teddy on my lap. "Ok just act normal when they get in." Just as someone walked in the door I leaned to whisper in his ear "Save those thoughts for later though." He gulped visibly at my teasing. I played with Teddy acting like nothing had happened.

"Hey Arthur!" I said smiling at him as he walked in.

"Hey guys" He said back enthusiastically.

"Where's Molly?" I asked.

"She went to see Andromeda and invite her over for dinner tonight, she sent me here to pick Teddy up so I could take him for a visit." He said as he came to lift Teddy from my lap. Ron was silent throughout.

"Alright I will see you kids a little later." He smiled one last time before leaving again.

I looked at Ron and laughed at his expression, it was like he was asleep with his eyes open. I waved my hand in front of his face but he didn't respond. I decided to try something else and wiggled my bum against his erection that still hadn't gone down.

He groaned and looked at me.

"You are an evil woman." He said before lifting me from his lap and started walking towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked and he stopped and turned to me.

"Upstairs to our room where I expect you to be going to." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really? And what if I stay here?" I said putting my hands on my hips. He didn't respond but lifted me over his shoulder so he was holding my legs and I was now facing his lower back.

"Ron!" I squealed as he carried me further up the stairs. He didn't respond so I squeezed his bum, making him freeze on the spot and then spank me in return, my bum was in easy reach as it was sticking up over his shoulder. I shrieked slightly as he spanked me, I don't know why but I liked it.

"Ron, put me down." He spanked me again making me gasp.

"Stop squirming we are nearly at our room now." He must have noticed my gasp after the spanking as he added "Mione, stop being a naughty devil or I will keep spanking you." He knew that I liked it, now I was in trouble. Ron was walking painfully slow up the last set of stairs, the blood was rushing to my head.

"Ron hurry up!" He lifted my skirt and spanked my bare bum, why did I have to wear a thong, this only spurred him on, as he smacked me again.

"You just like it when I spank you don't you baby?" He said, I didn't reply to him and he spanked me again. "Answer me Hermione!" He spanked me again and I cried out.

"I like it now please take us to our room so you can fuck me." Ron growled, he loved it when I swore. He hurried up the stairs and practically threw me onto the bed, I heard him mutter a spell and soon I was naked.

Ron flipped me over and dropped light kisses over my bum where he had been spanking. He was so loving that he was worried he had hurt me. He then turned me back over and looked down on me.

"Now what you did downstairs was unacceptable Mione and you have to pay."

"Haven't I already paid with the spanking? And can you take your clothes off?" I said to him.

"No to both, Hermione you basically tortured me down there."

"Fine." I crossed my arms, Ron glanced down me with desire apparent in his eyes, I also looked down quickly and noticed that my boobs were now pushed together, looking bigger than ever. I smirked know he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Do you trust me?" He asked suddenly.

"With my life." I replied straight away.

"Don't you think you should have questioned me on that, why would I ask you that? Too late now, I know your answer." He flicked his wand and suddenly my wrists we tied together.

"Ron, what…" I didn't get to finish my question he had already flattened me on the bed, holding my hands over my head with one hand whilst the other tortured my clit, he was already kissing and sucking his way down my body, I knew he was going to leave marks but I really didn't care. Ron let go off my hands but I still couldn't bring them down from above my head, I looked at Ron and he shot me a mischievous grin. I looked up and saw that my wrists we now tied to the headboard.

Ron worked his mouth down my body when he reached my core he pushed my legs apart before latching on. He wrapped his arms around my legs so I couldn't close them or pull away from him. He started by licking his way from the bottom to the top and back, flicking my clit with his tongue as he reached it. Each time this happened I bucked off the bed but Ron's strong grip around my legs made movement almost impossible.

I was moaning loud now, Ron was an expert with his mouth, he knew exactly how to get me going. He sucked on my clit one hard which made me stop breathing. He let it go and his tongue then found my opening. He flicked his tongue at it a few times before thrusting it in. I screamed, it was heaven. Ron continued to thrust his tongue in and out of me, I was writhing against the bed trying to move away from this sweet torture but he wouldn't allow his mouth to leave me for a second.

"Ron, Ron, Ron" I began to pant each time he thrust into me. After one particularly hard thrust of his tongue into me I felt my release approaching, he kept his tongue inside me for longer than normal and started moving it around licking my insides, that's all I needed to let go.

I thrashed against his face as I rode out my orgasm but he still didn't let go, he continued to lap at me throughout even after my orgasm he was still licking me softly, occasionally sending little shocks through my body, I continued panting for a few minutes as Ron began to slow to a stop. It was one of the strongest orgasm I had ever had.

Ron crawled up my body trailing soft kisses as he went along. My eyes were closed, still in bliss. I felt him then kiss both my eyelids and then scattered feather light kisses across my face. I smiled, my eyes we heavy like I had just woken up, it took a few seconds for them to open fully, Ron was hovering over my his eyes in line with mine as they opened. He closed the distance between our faces a pressed a soft kiss on my lips, he leaned back but only by a few centimetres are our lips were still touching.

"That was amazing." I whispered against his lips, he kissed me once again.

"I know." He whispered softly against my lips in return. I sighed and let my eyelids close again. I felt Ron move off me only to return a few seconds later with his orange chudley cannons top that had two black C's across the front and some black boxers. He pulled the top over my head like I was a child and I put my arms through, he then put my legs through the wholes of his boxers and he pulled them up, I lifted my bum so he could pull them over it and he chuckled softly.

"Why don't you take a nap baby?" He whispered softly, I reached for his face and caressed it.

"Are you going to join me?"

"I will until you fall asleep then I have a few chores to do."

"I could help you" I said whilst a giant yawn escaped my mouth.

"It's ok baby, you sleep." He kissed my forehead and laid down with me. It wasn't long until I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I was half asleep but I could hear Ron quietly outside the door.

"No, leave her alone, she's sleeping, she is so tired, she needs to sleep if you lot are going to be waking her up at ridiculous hours."

"Ron, Teddy wants her, look at his little face and we want to tell her about our day!" Ginny squealed slightly at the end.

"She doesn't care about quidditch, it can wait until later. Jeez Ginny" Ron was getting annoyed I could tell by his tone. Something must have changed his mind as he sighed and began talking again. "Only because mum said dinner would be ready soon, I'm only taking Teddy in to wake her up, you can annoy her later." I stretched in bed and rolled onto my side keeping my eyes closed, I was so comfy. I heard the door open quietly. Teddy made a small noise and Ron shushed him softly.

Ron must be sat on the floor next to the bed as the weight on the side of me was extremely light. A tiny hand touched the side of my face which made me smile, Teddy then gripped a little of my hair and tugged softly making a noise to wake up. I opened my eyes slowly with the smile still on my face the first thing I saw was Ron's gorgeous face, he was smiling at me softly. I then noticed the camera in his hands.

"You looked so beautiful I couldn't even resist." He explained. I couldn't imagine what a fright I must look like but I allowed Ron this one. "Ginny said that Teddy was missing you but she really just wanted to come and tell someone else about the game."

"I heard, she sounds excited." I whispered, turning to look at Teddy for the first who gave me a massive smile. "Hi little man" I said as I pushed his hair back on his head.

"He really does love you." Ron said smiling at Teddy and I. "Mum wanted me to wake you up for dinner that's why I came up and Ginny followed."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple hours, I couldn't wake you up, you looked so adorable." He smiled again before getting up and getting into bed with me and Teddy, Teddy crawled onto Ron's chest and laid down.

"You can't go to sleep little guy." Ron said rubbing Teddy's back.

"Maybe we should get up before he gets too comfy." I said getting up and slipping on a plain summery dress, Ron nodded and wrapped his arms around Teddy before jumping up, he gripped my hand and pulled me up, keeping hold of my hand as we walked downstairs.

The kitchen table was full except for mine and Ron's chairs, everyone chatting noisily. Ron went to put Teddy in his high chair next to Andromeda and then sat next to me at our seats. Molly had prepared a huge meal as it was our last as a whole family before Ginny and I returned to school and the boys went off to join the aurors.

It felt like Christmas or another big event, everyone was happy and laughing, I was smiling the whole time. Ron held my right hand under the table for nearly all the meal playing with my ring and squeezing my hand every time I caught his eye.

Dinner was over soon enough and everyone went to the living room, as there were so many on us it got overly crowded and Ron, Harry, Ginny and I ended up on the floor with Teddy which we didn't really mind. We ended up sitting in the corner, Ron leant against the wall with me between his legs, my back to his chest. I leaned back into him so he could rest his head on my shoulder. Harry and Ginny were busy playing with Teddy who had found some new toys to play with.

Ron kissed my bare shoulder, I closed my eyes and smiled, enjoying the feeling.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear, making me smile ever wider, he then picked up my right hand quicker and kissed my ring, I looked at him and use my hands closeness to my advantage by pulling his face towards me so I could kiss him softly. "I love you." I whispered against his lips, kissing him again. We broke apart laughing as Teddy smacked both of us on the legs.

"You have competition mate, Teddy gets jealous when you kiss Hermione" Harry laughed.

"Oi little man, she's mine find your own girl." He laughed, ruffling Teddy's hair. Teddy was reaching for me so I lifted him onto my lap.

"You sure she's yours Ron, looks like Teddy has stolen her heart." Ginny laughed. I looked at Ron to see him pouting at me, looking absolutely adorable. I giggled at him and kissed him swiftly. We played with Teddy for a couple of hours, people were starting to leave and Teddy was now sleeping on my chest with Ron's hand running up and down his back. Ginny had also fallen asleep, she was laid across the floor with her head in Harry's lap, he was stroking her hair softly.

Andromeda came and said her goodbyes, she was the last guest to leave. Harry woke Ginny up and together they took Teddy to bed. Molly insisted we tidied up tomorrow and sent me and Ron to bed also.

We took our clothes off and got into bed, me with Ron's top and my knickers on and him in just his boxers, I snuggled into Ron's side.

"You are leaving me soon." He stated.

"I will never leave you."

"Mione you know what I mean."

"I know Ron but I will still see you every weekend and we can move into our new home soon."

"I'm going to miss sleeping with you every night, I like to know that you are safe and protected."

"I will be safe at Hogwarts and I'm going to miss this too, it's only for a year, less than that really, we have the holidays. I'm going to be at school for less than 9 months."

"When you put it like that it sounds doable." He kissed the top of my head. "We better get some sleep. No doubt Teddy will wake us up early again."

"You're right, goodnight."

"Night baby."

I woke up naturally at 9am, Ron was still snoring on my shoulder, someone else must have sorted Teddy out this morning. It was nice to wake up like this and not have to move, I turned so I was on my back meaning I could see Ron, he must have felt me move in his sleep as he moved now also, his head was resting on my chest. I ran my fingers through his thick hair, I love the feel of it.

I don't know how long I was laid thinking when Ron started to move around, it could have been mere minutes or maybe even hours. I knew Ron was now awake and he knew that I was but we laid there in silence enjoying the peace. It was soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

Ron groaned and pulled the blanket over both our heads, I giggled and moved it down so I could see who walked in. It was Harry and the look on his face was priceless, he looked mortified that me and Ron were doing more than just laying down.

I burst out laughed making Ron pull the quilt over his head and look at Harry, he started laughing too but Harry had composed his face a bit.

"Gross Ron, I thought you were going down on Hermione then! Fucks sake!" Harry said, I blushed at his use of words whereas Ron laughed.

"Well I wasn't." He laughed "Good idea though." He said quietly so only I could hear him, making me blush further. "Is there something you wanted Harry?"

"Your mum is taking Hermione and Ginny to get their robes, she wants you downstairs and ready in an hour Hermione, now I'm leaving before this gets any more awkward." Harry quickly turned and left, Ron laughed and then settled against my chest.

We laid down for another 10 minutes before I decided we should get up, I stretched and got out of bed which made Ron groan.

"You can stay in bed Ron but I need to go, I will bring you something back from Honeydukes."

"Fine, don't be long, I have plans for us today."

"Oh really, what are they then?"

"We are going to spend the day in bed together, with no one else."

"Alright I will see you when I get back." I kissed him before leaving.

I spent the day wishing I was back in bed with Ron, shopping was tiring me out, Ginny wanted to visit every shop which unfortunately took hours. I managed to get Ron some chocolate frogs and some sugar quills for myself. Finally after visited what must have been the 15th shop Mrs Weasley said we should get home.

I couldn't get upstairs fast enough, true to his word Ron was still in bed but he had at least got changed into some jeans, he had nothing on the top half of his body however which gave me a wonderful view of his muscular chest and abs.

"It's not nice to stare." Ron laughed. "Although I like the look you get on your face when you are checking me out." He winked, I blushed at being caught out.

"I was not." I said crossing my arms over my chest, I was still stood in the doorway.

"You totally were but whatever, what are you doing all the way over there anyway?" He smiled, he was too cute. I practically ran to the bed and into Ron's embrace.

"Perfect." He whispered as he pulled my head into the crook of his neck, every inch of our bodies were touching.

"Wait almost perfect" He said quickly before lifting me up and pulling off my top so I now lay in my bra and skirt. "Now it's perfect." He winked again. I slapped him playfully but laid back down on his chest, my ear was placed right above his heart and I could hear it beating in time with mine. I kissed his chest right where his heart was and he sighed.

"I have a present for you." He whispered into my hair.

"Another one? You are spoiling me."

"This one is more for both of us actually, it's something I had George working on." My face dropped at this, anything George made couldn't be sane or safe. "I gave him the idea and he said he would read up about it, anyway I will get it." I rolled off Ron's chest onto the other side of the bed, I then realised how stupid I looked with a skirt on so I took it off. I laid on my stomach with my head on Ron's pillow watching him rummage through his drawers.

As he turned around he froze for a minute which scared me.

"What's wrong?"

"Sometimes I just can't believe that I have you, like right now you are laid on _my_ bed in your bra and knickers giving me the perfect view of your arse, dreams are made of this stuff." I felt my face redden slightly. He got back on the bed and kissed my shoulder softly before laying back down into his original position. He passed me what looked like a plain orange journal, he had an identical copy in his hand.

"George wouldn't change the colour he said that you would probably like it as a reminder of me." I was still confused as to what it was. "It's a two way journal, whatever you right in yours will show up in mine and vice versa, we can talk to each other without needed owls, when you are sat at Hogwarts about to go to bed you can write a message to me and then I can answer it as soon as possible."

"That's amazing!" I whispered, still in shock, this was perfect.

"That's not all, open it." Ron said as he also opened his. I looked down at the page and saw Ron's name floating at the top of the page. "Whenever I am holding mine or it is open my name will appear at the top, that way you will know that I am on the other side at that very second." I had tears in my eyes now, this would be perfect for when Ron started going on missions and I wouldn't see him for weeks.

"How did you even come up with this? It's unbelievably brilliant, I can't believe it! It's perfect." I whispered.

"Well I thought about how long owls take to deliver letters and realised I won't be able to get letters when I'm camping or away somewhere so I started thinking of other possibilities. Dumbledore once mentioned to me two way parchment or something like that which got me thinking about the journals."

"Wow." I whispered again, I still couldn't believe it, Ron laughed.

"It's enchanted so only you can open it and only you can read what it says, even if I wrote to you now I wouldn't be able to see the words in your book, only mine."

I spent a few minutes in shock and then another few kissing Ron. I had a feeling this next year wasn't going to be terrible at all.


	14. Chapter 14

_**(Quick note: Sorry it has been a while, this chapter is also shorter than the others but I hope you enjoy it just the same. I really would appreciate any reviews and if anyone has an ideas of what they want to happen I would love some help creating this story and making it perfect for the readers, thank you for reading my first fanfiction. - B) **_

The day finally the came, the one I was dreading the most, leaving Ron. It wasn't going to be as bad as I first thought but I was going to miss waking up with him every morning and spending my days and nights by his side.

Mrs Weasley had shouted at us to get up but neither I nor Ron could get out of bed, I didn't want to leave but I knew once I got back to Hogwarts things would get better. I didn't get much sleep last night, Ron and I spent a lot of the night making love, kissing and cuddling. We finally got to sleep at about 3am, it was now 7am and I had to leave at 8.

I looked up at Ron whose face was blank, he was wearing no expression which worried me.

"Ron?" I whispered. He didn't look down at me.

"Hermione, I don't wa…" Ron's sentence was cut off by my hand covering his mouth, if I heard him say those words I would have to stay with him.

"Please don't Ron, I am so close to staying as it is, please don't tell me to stay." I was crying now, god I always seem to be crying.

"I'm sorry, I just I don't know how I am going to live without you." He whispered, wiping my tears away.

"I will see you every weekend."

"It's not the same, I love waking up with you every morning and falling asleep with you in my arms, I am going to miss it."

"When you start going on auror missions you won't have time to think about me at night, you will be training all day that as soon as your head hits the pillow you will fall to sleep."

"Hmm you are nearly right, as my head hits the pillow I will still be thinking of you no matter how fast I fall asleep"

"You are making it harder for me to get out of bed." He just laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Hermione!" Mrs Weasley shouted from the bottom of the stairs, I looked at the clock, 7:30.

"Coming!" I shouted back. "Shit Ron help me get my clothes on!"

"Never heard you saying that, usually its help you get your clothes off." He laughed but got out of bed and helped anyway.

Five minutes later we were sat downstairs at the kitchen table eating breakfast, it was a quiet event, Harry and Ginny were in the same position as Ron and I, I could tell Ginny was close to tears all throughout breakfast.

After breakfast we retreated to our rooms to collect our bags. I, of course, was already packed and ready to go. Ron and I spent our time together cuddling in bed, it was nice to just hold him. I only had 10 minutes before we were leaving the burrow. I looked up at Ron.

"Don't tell me what time it is." He said and crashed his lips against mine, this kiss was different to any we have had before, it was a goodbye kiss, something we have never had to experience until now. We put all of our emotions in the kiss, Ron nibbled on my lip and I moaned so loud, I felt him smirk against my lips until I pulled at the hair at the base of his neck and deepened the kiss as I pulled him even closer if it was possible.

There was a knock on the door, we pulled away from each other slightly so our foreheads rested against each other, my eyes were still closed and I was panting slightly.

"We're coming" Ron said softly, I heard footsteps as the knocker walked away. Ron kissed me one last time softly. "I don't want to say our goodbyes in front of hundreds of people so I will say it here, I know I'm being silly because I will see you in a few days but I will miss you so much. Remember to write to me loads even if I don't reply straight away. I love you so much Mione, don't forget that and don't go running off with some bookworm." He smiled at me.

"Ron I would never do that, I love you too much! Why would I ever run off with someone else, all the girls are going to be jealous that I am going out with an auror, which is extremely sexy by the way. I am going to write to you every single night. You are silly for saying you are going to miss me because I am going to miss you even more. I don't know how I am going to go to lessons knowing you won't be there or how I am going to sit in the common room by the fire without you making me laugh." I had tears running down my face but Ron wiped them away.

"We better go." He whispered and led me downstairs. Everything was a blur until right before I left, the train was due to leave in 3 minutes, most of the students were now in their seats however Ginny and I were still on the platform, Ginny was crying freely into Harry's neck.

"I love you so much, see you in a few days" Ron said softly.

"I love you too! I can't wait to come home." I said back before kissing him. "I am going to go before I change my mind." I walked to Ginny and told her we better get going, she went to give Ron a hug so I gave one to Harry.

"Hermione look after her please." Harry whispered the worry clear in his voice.

"Of course, I imagine Ron is telling her the same thing right now." I pulled back and smiled. Ginny came back for one last hug from Harry so I ran to Ron and kissed him then me and Ginny got on the train.

The worst part was watching the train pull away and Ron moving further away from my reach. Okay, I only have to last until Friday, I can do this I thought.

The first week back flew by, I had enjoyed every minute of it but now I was focused on getting home. I flooed back and found Ron stood extremely close to the fireplace ready for me. I jumped into his arms and he span me around.

"I have missed you so much, how was your week?" He asked.

"I have missed you too! And it was really good, extremely busy but fun, what about you?" I asked knowing he hadn't started training yet but was getting extremely nervous about it.

"It was great actually, our flat is ready." I froze.

"Ready?" I asked. "How? I mean what? How did you do it? Can we go?" Ron laughed at me.

"Wow mione, one question at a time" He joked "I haven't been doing much this week so to take my mind off you I decided to get our flat ready, all our stuff is pretty much moved in and I sorted the decorating unless you don't like it, then I can change it for you."

"You are amazing you are."

"Always the tone of surprise" He winked and then kissed me for the first time in 4 days. It felt so different yet the same, like we were out of practise but only because we were so eager.

"Let's go to our home!" Ron said.

"Wait, where's your family, shouldn't I say hi?"

"Oh they are out, they say they are sorry they can't see you but we are coming here for Sunday dinner anyway so you will see them then." Ron explained.

"Oh ok, let's go then!" I was so excited to see what Ron had done with our home. When I got there I immediately felt warm and happy, it was perfect. The perfect mix of muggle items and magical items. There were photos of our family scattered around everywhere. One particular photo caught my eye, it was one of me, mum and dad. It was the most recent photo I had of the three of us, Ron had enlarged it and put it in a beautiful frame, I stood at one side of the fireplace and at the other side was a Weasley family picture, which included me and Harry, in a matching frame.

"Thank you." I said to Ron softly, he knew I was talking about the pictures, he just smiled and kissed my forehead before leading us into our room. It was beautiful, the bed looked so cosy I just wanted to jump inside. I noticed everything in the house looked untouched and raised my eyebrows in question at Ron.

"I haven't stayed overnight yet, I wanted our first night to be together." He explained. How sweet of him to think that. I kissed him slowly and passionately. "Have you eaten?" He asked as I pulled away, I shook my head in response. "Good." He said as he pulled me back into the kitchen where he had set the table, there were two plates either side with covers on top of them. I don't know how I didn't notice this as I first walked in but Ron led me to the table.

We had an amazing meal, Ron was looking at me with desire in his eyes throughout making me blush. I didn't know what the fuss was I had forgot to change out of my school uniform.

"Ron, why are you staring at me like that?"

"No reason, you look good is all."

"I look good in my school uniform?"

"Of course. At school I had an extremely hard time trying not to just grab you and snog you senseless." My mouth opened like a fish. "Catching flies baby?" Ron laughed.

"Why didn't you just kiss me then if you wanted? It would have saved a lot of trouble and we would have been together for a lot longer."

"I couldn't, I was scared, I know pathetic but that doesn't matter anymore. I have you here now looking as gorgeous as ever in that uniform and I can do whatever I want with you now." His voice was getting huskier throughout the whole sentence. If I had known that my uniform turned Ron on I could have played on this whilst we were at school and I definitely was going to tease him in the future as well as now.

"Hmm I'm tired though Ron." I teased as I stood up and stretched, I knew my shirt was pretty tight so I pushed my chest out a bit and stood on my tiptoes. The lower part of my stomach was now showing and my skirt had ridden up so show my upper thighs. Ron's tongue flicked out as he wet his lips and then let his mouth hang open. I walked towards him and sat on his knee, his expression didn't change. "Catching flies baby?" I whispered in his ear as I placed a finger under his chin to close his mouth.

"Don't torture me woman!" He kissed me passionately, and led me to the bedroom. We took our time making love, enjoying being together again and the weekend flew by as I spent my time with Ron mostly in bed just relaxing and talking. My weekend was perfect and this carried on for months, I spent my weekdays at school, working hard and then came home each weekend to my perfect boyfriend, I couldn't ask for anything better.

Before I knew it, it was close to Christmas.


	15. Chapter 15

It was three weeks until the Christmas holidays, I had all my shopping done and all the teachers were starting to ease off on us until after the holidays, today was no exception, my afternoon lessons were cancelled even though it was a Monday so I headed back to my room.

I grabbed my journal straight away so I could write to Ron, before I could start writing I found a message from Ron.

_Hey baby, _

_I have some news, it's good and bad. I am going on a mission, the good news is that means they think I am ready and can pull this off. The bad news is that I don't know how long I will be gone, I suppose it's a good thing I don't see you during the week right now because I would hate to leave you alone. They think it will take a week or so, that means I won't see you this weekend probably but I should be back for next time you come home._

_I really am going to miss you, it's hard enough not seeing you during the week, I will be taking my journal but I don't know when or if I will be able to write. I still want you to write to me baby, I want to hear about your day every night before you go to bed just like we do every day, the only difference is I may not reply. I will try to read them as soon as possible, I still want to know that you are doing ok. Promise me you will write Hermione!_

_I am about to leave now so I have to wrap it up, I love you so much baby and I hope to see you soon, I will make sure I am back for Christmas, if I'm not shout my name and I will hear you through the deluminator. I will come back to you for Christmas, for our first Christmas together._

_I will miss you and I love you, forever,_

_Ron._

I was in tears at this message, they were caused by a mixture of feelings. I was sad because Ron would be gone for I don't know how long, I was proud of him for doing so well at something he loves, I was happy at his beautiful words but most of all I was scared. I didn't know when Ron would be home, he could get hurt at any second and I might not even know.

I didn't let myself get too worried, I had complete confidence that he could get out of almost any situation unharmed, he had to.

The rest of the week passed by quite quickly, it was now Thursday afternoon and I was sat in charms with Ginny. The lesson was unbelievably boring today so we weren't really paying attention, I was half asleep, my head held up by my hand.

The door at the back of the room flew open and banged on the walls waking everyone in the room up. Professor McGonagall rushed in, she looked like she was in slight pain and on a very tough mission.

"I need to borrow Miss Weasley and Miss Granger, bring your bags."

My heart dropped, this couldn't be anything good. Either Ron or Harry were hurt. I didn't even want to think of it. We practically ran after professor McGonagall, we seemed to be heading to her office, she told us she would explain when we got to her office.

When we arrived we immediately sat in front of her desk.

"This is going to be very hurtful news but I have to keep you here for a little while before you… well let me just tell you what has happened first. As you know a group of aurors went on a mission. It turns out that Voldemort still has many followers, the aurors attacked their hideout and there were more than originally was thought. Mr Potter and Mr Weasley along with many other aurors are at st Mungo's"

"How are they? What's happened to them?" Ginny asked quickly, my mouth was so dry I don't think a word would come out if I tried.

"Mr Potter has a few broken bones and many cuts, they were caused by dark magic so it will take him a while to heal. Mr Weasley's condition is more serious." No No No, this couldn't be happening, I could feel myself getting dizzy. Please let him be ok. "Mr Weasley has lost a lot of blood, I have been told by a source that he was attempting to save some of the men who were injured, most of the death eaters had been taken out by this point so Ronald tried to save a few of the aurors. He was hit by many curses." She took a breath and looked at both me and Ginny, both of us had pained tears running down our faces.

"As I understand he has been tortured" My eyebrows shot up, no. "Only for a short time" She added seeing my pain. "He won't be able to walk for a few weeks, he can't be magically healed so they are letting his body do its work. I know you will want to see them but they are only allowing close family members to see them. Ginny you can go to see Ronald, Hermione however, I am so sorry but they won't let you in." NO I had to see Ron, I had to see him right now.

"What if I was his fiancée, does that count?" I spoke for the first time since we entered the room, I moved my promise ring back to my ring finger where Ron originally wanted it placed. "I have to see him Professor." She nodded slightly.

"I will tell them, I know how much pain this causes you, I will floo them now and let them know that you are both coming, I don't expect you back until next week."

"Thank you so much." I gave Professor McGonagall a quick hug.

_"_No problem Miss Granger, I expect you will want to take care of Ronald since he will need full time care for the next few weeks, if you need to stay at home I can arrange for your work to be sent to you. I expect you back after Christmas." I smiled at her and nodded slightly.

A little while later me and Ginny got to St Mungo's, we ran around the halls looking for Harry's and Ron's rooms, luckily they were next to each other, I looked and Ginny and saw her looking between the two rooms with a pained expression on her face. I knew what was going on in her head, she didn't know who she should go see first, we told the nurses we were their fiancée's so they let us in right away. Ginny had to now choose between her brother and the love of her life, I decided to help her out.

"Ginny, I will look after your brother, go." I said pushing her slightly towards Harry's room.

"Thank you, I will look after your's too, I will come see Ron in a few minutes." Ginny said quickly giving me a small hug and running into Harry's room.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself before opening the door, I didn't know what to expect and that scared me. I walked in and saw him laid on the bed, there were lots of tubes and wires attached to him, and Mrs Weasley was sat at his side.

"Hermione dear" She ran to me and gave me a huge hug, my eyes never left Ron's. "I will leave you with him for a few minutes, Arthur just left to get some food so I will join him, and I suppose Ginny is next door." I gave a small nod and walked towards Ron. He looked peaceful even in his battered shape.

He had cuts and bruises all over his face and arms, I couldn't see anything else due to his clothes. His legs looked swollen but I guessed that was due to a pot they must have put on, one of his arms was in a sling while the other arm laid flat on the bed, his hand covered in bandages. I had never seen someone in such bad shape, it looked as though it was a miracle that he was alive. The nurses did warn me that his condition was close to critical.

I touched his head softly, moving his hair away from his eyes, I leant down and pressed my lips to his softly. I sat on the chair next to Ron's bed, holding his bandaged hand softly.

"Hi baby." I whispered softly. "I love you so much and I need you to be ok, you have to stay with me, I know you aren't going to die because I won't let you but I need you to wake up soon, I want to hear your voice and for you to get better as soon as possible so we can go home." I heard the door open behind me and a nurse walked in.

"Hello, you are Ronald's fiancée am I right?" I nodded at her. "I am here to wake Ronald up, we were going to let him do it naturally but decided that the quicker he wakes up the quicker you can take him home." I was shocked and happy at this news, Molly and Arthur came back into the room quietly and stood on the other side of the bed.

A few moments later I was staring at Ron's eyes which had started twitching.

"You should talk to him." The healer said. I looked up at Molly who nodded at me.

"Ron, baby, you are in St Mungo's, there was an accident, try not to move too much." I said softly.

"Mione." He murmured quietly, his body starting to move.

"I'm right here Ron, don't move, your body isn't in great shape, you have to stay as still as possible okay?" He didn't answer. "Ron can you hear me?"

"Yea baby." He whispered softly.

"Ronald, I am Healer Jones, I am going to give you some potions, they will make you feel a lot better, I am going to sit you up now ok?" Ron nodded slightly. She lifted him softly so he was now sat nearly all the way up. His eyes immediately found mine.

"Hi" He whispered to me a smile on his face, I burst into tears and laughed at the same time, I was so relieved to see him acting exactly how I wanted him to.

"I love you so much." I said through my tears and laughter, not caring who else was in the room right now.

"I love you too! Now why aren't you at school?" Ron smiled.

"As your fiancée I have a right to be here." I gave him a look so he wouldn't question my new title. "I can leave if you want."

"Only if I can leave too, when will I be able to leave healer Jones?" Ron asked politely.

"Well you seem to be doing a lot better than we expected, if you carry on in this state then your fiancée can take you home tomorrow morning but you will need full time care" She smiled at Ron. She gave Ron the potions and left, telling us she would come and check on him in a couple of hours.

"Now Ron, your room at the burrow is ready for you." Molly said smiling. I knew this was hard for her too but I needed Ron to be with me.

"I thought I would be going to my place with Hermione until she goes back to school."

"Oh…" Molly looked like she wanted to say something else but Arthur gave her legs a squeeze. "I guess that's ok then, you can come to us when Hermione leaves."

"Actually I don't have to go back to school, at least not until after Christmas, Professor McGonagall has allowed me time off so I could take care of Ron." I said quietly.

"Perfect I can stay at home." Ron said, but I knew Molly would think otherwise.

"I think it would be best for you to come home Ronald." Molly said looking at Ron daring him to say something else.

"Mum I have a new home now, which I want to go to, Hermione is more than capable of looking after me."

"Ginny has to go back to school, I expect Harry will be coming back to the Burrow." I added, we had to win this battle.

"See mum, you can look after Harry, I will be fine under Hermione's supervision." Molly could see she was losing this battle now and finally nodded at us. I smiled on the inside.

A few hours later and it was now close to 6pm, I knew from earlier visits to the hospital that visiting hours closed at 6. I didn't want to leave Ron.

"I think it's time we went home now right Molly?" Arthur said

"Yes, let's check on Harry one last time and then we can go, I will see you both tomorrow." She said as she kissed Ron's head and gave me a small hug. I walked them both to the door and went to see Harry with them. I felt bad it was the first time I had gone to see him but I knew he was close to recovered. When we went in we found he was asleep, I didn't stay long and instead went back to Ron's room.

"Come here." He said softly, I walked to the bed and sat on the chair next to it. "No I meant get in the bed, I need to hold you." I slipped in next to him, careful not to nudge him around too much. We both must have fallen asleep.

"Miss Granger." Someone kept whispering, I opened my eyes slightly "Miss Granger, I'm sorry but you can't be here still." I got up slowly and saw healer Jones hovering above me.

"Mione, where are you going?" Ron mumbled still half asleep as he felt me move away from him.

"I have to go Ron." I really didn't want to leave, I don't think I physically could at this point, someone would have to make me.

"No" he said quite loudly, he was definitely awake at this point, he had pulled my body closer to his once again. "I am leaving if you leave."

"You can't Ron." I whispered to him.

"The hell I can't." I didn't know what to do, Ron didn't want me to leave, I didn't want to leave but I had to. I looked up at Healer Jones, she looked sympathetic and like she was deep in thought.

"Healer, is there any way that I can stay, I can't leave, and someone would have to physically remove me because I am not leaving him here alone."

"It's only until tomorrow morning, it's just over 12 hours Miss Granger."

"Please." I begged.

"Ok, I will see what I can do, I really shouldn't do this but you two are going to be married so I think I can allow it, if you were already married this would be a lot easier."

"We will get married right now if you want, she's staying either way." Ron said.

"Thank you so much Healer Jones." I smiled at her.

"Ok, if anyone asks I didn't allow this and didn't know about it, I will be checking up on you twice throughout the night Mr Weasley, I will try not to wake you as I do so, get some sleep." She said before performing a spell on the bed which made it grow slightly wider, giving Ron and I more room. She left and I turned back to Ron.

"I am so glad you are ok." I said to him softly, pushing the hair off his forehead. "When I heard I thought the worst." I was crying now. "What if you didn't make it Ron? I can't live without you."

"Hey, don't cry baby, I am fine! I will be back to normal in a couple weeks, we always knew this was a possibility when I decided to be an auror but it's all worth it Hermione, we got most of the bad guys, took quite a few out myself. There is always going to be a threat but now people are that little bit safer because of what we did tonight."

"I know Ron I am so proud of you but I can't handle this, I don't want you to get hurt all the time for other people. I sound so horrible for saying that and it is so selfish of me to ask this of you but you have to think of yourself and I want you to promise me that you won't take too many risks. I know it's a part of your job but please, I need you."

"Hermione I can't promise I won't take risks, I took a few risks tonight and managed to save some lives but I can promise you that I will always come home to you, no matter what."

"That's good enough, for now."


	16. Chapter 16

The nurse told me that I could take Ron home today, I had been giving strict instructions to keep him in bed as much as possible and give him potions regularly throughout the day. They were running some more tests in a couple of hours and then we were free to leave.

"Why can't they just do the tests now?" Ron asked, he clearly wanted to leave.

"Ron you are going to be sat in bed for like a week, it doesn't matter if you are here or at home, it's all going to be the same."

"Yes but at home you can be in the bed too and we could be naked."

"You can get naked here if you want, I don't think anyone would complain." I teased. Ron didn't seem impressed at my attempt to make him smile. "Seriously though, you better enjoy being somewhere else rather than our bed because you will not be getting out of it once I get you in."

"God Mione, if you want me in bed all the time you only have to ask." He joked. "I certainly wouldn't mind." I started blushing as the healer walked in and Ron started laughing.

"Stop." I whispered and smacked him softly.

"Ok Ronald, I am letting you go now, we think you are going to make a speedy recovery, Miss Granger can I talk to you in the hall before you leave?"

"Of course, Ron get ready." I said as I left. The healer made sure the door was closed behind us before she spoke again.

"Miss Granger as you know Ron seems to be doing well but we think he is burying the accident, we think it will be beneficial to him to talk about it, he will also have to give a statement to the head auror so it would be better for him to remember the accident. I'm sure if anyone can get him to talk it would be you."

"Ok, I'm sure I can do that."

"Great, you are free to leave."

Ron and I left St Mungo's less than ten minutes later, I had to wheel him around for a few days until he could walk again, most of his bandages had been removed and replaced with spells that would keep his bones in line and cuts clean.

"God I hate this already." Ron said as I helped him onto our bed. "I can't move my fucking leg!" He almost shouted, I looked at his legs which looked exactly like normal but realised his left leg had been charmed to stay straight.

"Ron, you will be able to move it in a couple of days, just stay positive ok, I am going to run you a bath."

"How the fuck am I supposed to have a bath like this." His mood was getting annoying now, I thought he would be pleased to be home.

"In case you forgot our bathtub can fit us both in, I am going to take a bath with you."

"Oh, well, I like the sound of that." He seemed a little happier now.

The bath didn't take long to run and I decided to help Ron in first, once he was settled in I also got in the bath so I was facing him. He was smiling at me despite his obvious discomfort due to his various injuries. I washed myself and my hair whilst Ron watched and then I started to wash him, I needed to ask him about what happened and decided now was as good of a time as any.

I moved so I was behind Ron my legs on either side of his hips, I pushed his body downwards so the back of his head was in line with my chest, this allowed me to wash his hair easily. After I was finished I leaned back against the bath and pulled Ron with me so he was laying against my chest.

I trailed my fingers over his body, starting at his hands and moving over his arms and chest before going to hold his hands. I kissed the top of his wet head.

"Ron, what happened that day?" I whispered softly.

"I don't really want to talk about it." He said rather stiffly.

"Ron please, I think it will be good for you." I whispered into his hair, my hands still playing with his in a way that I hoped would sooth him. He was silent for a few seconds.

"The guys we were going to ambush were killing muggleborns and their families, when we got to their hideout it stunk of rotting bodies and I saw them everywhere." Ron started to shake slightly in my arms so I put my arms around him so I was now holding him. I leaned down slightly so my head now rested on his shoulder, I knew there was more to this story.

"Lots of them were only children, kids Hermione, it was horrible, the youngest I saw must have been about 6. How can people kill such innocent little children?" His voice was getting thick and husky because of his tears, I had my own now running down my face. I kissed his shoulder and buried my head into the side of this neck.

"Anyway, we had to stop them before they captured any more people so we decided to attack them. That's when it went wrong, we were seriously outnumbered. I don't really remember much after that expect we were all battling like hell and some of our men were seriously injured, I managed to take out the guy I was fighting so went to help some of them. That's when I felt it, the worst pain I ever had, it only lasted a couple of seconds but it was horrible. The next thing I know I woke up to your beautiful face." After Ron finished the story we didn't talk but instead slowly made our way back to our bed, keeping close contact all the way.

We now lay on the bed, it was getting dark outside, I was laid on Ron's chest, both his arms around me, I didn't know what to say to make him feel better right now so I thought I would wait until I could actually help.

"How did you do it Mione?"

"Do what Ron?"

"Last so long, how are you still alive or even sane right now? I had the cruciatus curse put on me for less than a minute and I didn't know if I was going to survive it. You lasted for ages, she must have tortured you about 7 times at Malfoy manor."

"I heard you shouting for me in the cellar and knew I had to see you again, I am still alive because of you, it was the thought of you that kept me going."

"You are so amazing."

"You're the amazing one Ron, you saved people lives by doing what you did."

"A few of the dickheads got away though."

"Well you can get them next time." I kissed his chest. We both fell asleep quickly.

A few days had passed, Ron was healing extremely fast and was nearly completely normal again, we were both tired from the past few days of restless sleep as Ron's bones healed so we decided to have an early night in the hope that we would get some sleep. I was jolted awake by Ron getting up suddenly. I opened my eyes immediately to find Ron rushing around the room.

"Ron?" He quickly turned to me and covered my mouth making my eyes widen in shock. He leaned towards me so his mouth was next to my ear.

"I heard someone in the house, stay here, and keep your wand with you at all times" He whispered. I shook my head, how could he expect me to stay here. "Mione please baby, just stay here, please." The pain in his voice was clear, I had to let him do this for himself so nodded to him. He gave me a small soft kiss before going to our door.

Who would be in our house at this time? It must be the early hours of the morning. It couldn't be any family or friends they would never come at this time unless it was an emergency. Ron left the room slowly and quietly. He pulled the door so it was nearly closed behind him, this made me panic, I couldn't let him go out there alone, what if there was someone out there, someone who wanted to hurt us? I went to the door and pulled it open slightly so I could see Ron.

He was still close to the bedroom and was looking around slowly, that's when I heard a bang. I opened the door quickly and ran to Ron, I stayed behind him but gripped his shirt so he knew I was there.

"Why can't you ever do what I say? Please go back Mione." He whispered looking down on me, I only shook my head at him and gripped his shirt tighter. He turned back around and put his wand in front of him and led us into the kitchen area. There was a man in there who immediately turned at the sound of Ron and me getting close. He looked filthy and everything about him made my skin crawl.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my house?" Ron shouted at him.

"Whoa Weasley, don't remember me hey? It wasn't that long ago that we met, in that house, where you killed my brothers." The man said quite calmly.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm taking you to askaban mate" Ron shouted again walking closer to the man. The man moved his wand quickly and disarmed Ron.

"I don't think so Weasley, I will be leaving now I think." His eyes met mine. "Who is this Weasley, been keeping her a secret, actually I think I will stay."

"Fuck off, I will beat you to the ground."

"Not without a wand, I could kill you any second, shame your pretty little lady has her wand though, maybe I could do something about that." He said, I immediately reacted and disarmed him whilst summoning Ron's wand all in one go. "Wow, she's good with a wand, got a keeper there Weasley, although I think I want to try her out." He smirked, my skin crawled and Ron growled.

"You will not touch her you bastard, if you so much as go near her I will kill you." Ron said in a threatening voice, one I hadn't ever heard before. I took a step closer to Ron, most of our bodies were touching, I could still see the man however as I was a half-step to the right of Ron.

"I know you don't I?" He asked me. "Granger! You're a mudblood right?" He laughed.

"Why don't you get the fuck out of our house?" I finally spoke.

"Oh honey don't be like that, you know I'm an improvement of Weasley of there, you will be begging me for it if you give me an hour." Ron was stiff as a board at this point, I didn't even realise what had happened until the man ended up on the floor, Ron must have hexed him.

"I'm going to floo the ministry and get this fucker out of here." Ron said as he turned to me. He walked across to the living room to the fireplace. I needed a glass of water so went to the sink, I was now a lot closer to this man and it was freaking me out a little bit.

I felt a hand grab my ankle and immediately jumped away making me fall to the floor in a screaming mess.

"MIONE." Ron shouted as he ran to me, hexing the man again on his way. My ankle was throbbing as I twisted it during my fall and I was now shaking in terror. "Baby, you ok? Mione, what happened, baby tell me if you are ok?" Ron's hands were cradling my face as he kept asking questions. I now had tears rolling down my face and I couldn't find my voice, I tried to speak but it just crackled. I decided to nod at him instead. I heard someone floo into the apartment and turned to find Kingsley walking towards us.

Ron didn't seem to notice that aurors were now coming into the flat, his eyes and hands stayed on my face.

"Ron, I'm ok, I promise." I croaked.

"What happened?"

"He grabbed me and I fell, I think my ankle is sprained, I twisted it as I fell and it's throbbing now." I was slightly embarrassed that Ron and I were having our own conversation as other people were present but they seemed to be checking out the apartment. Ron lifted me into his arms and walked towards our bedroom where one auror was about to go in.

"That's our bedroom, he didn't come in there or didn't go in there." The other man nodded to Ron and moved along. "Kingsley I'm taking Hermione to lay down, I will be out in a minute." Ron said before taking me into our bedroom and laying me down on the bed. He closed the door with his wand then went to the bathroom.

He came back a few moments later with a tub of cream. He sat down at the end of the bed and rubbed the cream on my ankle.

"You should have stayed in here Hermione." He said softly. "It could have been a lot worse than that one guy, what would I have done then?"

"Exactly, what would you have done, on your own? We are better together Ron, you need me."

"Exactly! I need you! I need you to stay safe Hermione, not run off into danger."

"So I am just supposed to sit back whilst you do?"

"Yes." He said simply.

"How can you think that's ok? What would I do if you had got hurt whilst I was sat here twiddling my thumbs?"

"Hermione you don't get it! This is my job now, I am trained for this! I know you are more than capable but I need you to stay safe now, you don't have to be the hero anymore. I want you to promise me to keep yourself safe, always. If I lost you, I don't know what I would do Hermione, I would be dead too, I can't live without you! Why don't you realise that?"

"Ron, I can't promise that just as you can't promise me that. The only thing I can do is promise you that I will always be by your side. Everything you just said is the same for me Ron! I know it is your job, but like you said, I am capable and if there is anything I can do to stop you from getting hurt I would do it, I would die for you."

"Stop please, I don't want to think of that. Now listen if anything like this ever happens again I want you to at least listen to me."

"Only if you aren't telling me to leave."

"Hermione, I am always going to tell you to stay away from danger but if you won't listen to that then you have to stay directly beside or behind me like you did tonight, I could at least relax a bit knowing I was in between you and that creep."

"Okay, I can promise that." I said to him softly, he was now sat on the bed next to where I was laid against the headboard. He smiled softly at me and gave me a small kiss.

"I will be back as soon as I can, they will want to know everything that happened so it might take a while." He kissed me again before leaving. A few minutes late my ankle was feeling a lot better so I decided to venture out into the living room.

As I walked through I couldn't spot Ron and decided he must be in the other room or toilet. I went over to talk to Kingsley.

"Ah Miss Granger, you doing ok?"

"Yes thank you, and yourself?"

"I'm perfect, now I want you to know I have put all the wards I can around this place so it is nearly as safe as the ministry, there shouldn't be another incident like this ever. You are safe."

"That's good to know." I heard Ron say behind me, a second later I felt his big hands rest on my hips as he stood behind me, pressing his body to mine. I felt safer with Ron like this, he was all around me, protecting me from any harm and I knew he felt calmer when I was touching him in any way.

"We won't be here much longer, is there anything we need to know before we do leave?" Ron and I told him everything that happened but it was getting late and I was too tired to stay up much longer. I was already leaning on Ron, so much so that he was probably holding up most of my body weight, I couldn't think of anything better right now than being in bed with Ron.

"Kingsley is there any chance we can finish this off tomorrow, its 4am and I know everyone probably just wants to get home. All that matters right now is that we are safe and fine, is it possible to finish it later?" Ron said politely.

"Of course, let's go, see you all at the ministry." Kingsley said, and with that everyone had gone within 10 minutes.

"Let's go to bed baby." Ron said softly, he lifted me into his arms, he must have known how tired I was as my eyes were beginning to close. I didn't even remember hitting the pillow.


	17. Chapter 17

"Mione" I heard Ron whisper "Baby wake up." I grumbled in response to him, it felt like we had only just got to sleep.

"I can't sleep." He whispered into my ear before kissing my bare shoulder.

"WaTimeSit?" My words came out in a groggy slur.

"Midnight, Merry Christmas Baby." He kissed my shoulder again before moving onto my neck.

"Merry Christmas Ron." I turned onto my back so Ron was now hovering over me. This allowed him to kiss my lips finally. It was a slow kiss, I was still half asleep but it was still perfect. "You know I love you but go to sleep." I whispered against his lips, my eyes were still heavy and were closing themselves.

"But baby I can't sleep, it's Christmas!" He whispered, the excitement clear in his voice. I smiled, he was so cute, exactly like the little boy I first met.

"Ron I need sleep, I know for a fact you are going to wake me up again at a ridiculous hour so you can open all your presents." I rolled over so my back was once again pressed against him. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm not just excited for the presents, Christmas is amazing, the whole family get together and every year we have so much fun. This year is special though, it's our first Christmas together and in our own home." He finished his small speech with a little kiss on my shoulder.

"Hmmm, you are right." I smiled. "But we still need sleep so please just try, we can celebrate in the morning." I was practically asleep now, I could nearly feel myself dreaming.

"Mione, I love you." I rolled over so I could see Ron, I practically forced my eyes open to look at him. My hand found its way round his neck so I could play with the hair at the base of his neck.

"I love you too, please sleep." I pulled his head towards me gently with my hand on his neck and kissed him. His lips are so soft and full, I could literally spend my whole day kissing him. I pulled his bottom lips between my lips and sucked on it slightly before nibbling on it gently. I was getting carried away and from the curve of Ron's lips he knew it too. I pulled away, I really was tired.

"Ron go to sleep." I said but kissed him again anyway. This time he pulled away.

"Mione go to sleep." He said smirking then kissed me again. I smiled against his lips, this all felt like a dream, my eyes were nearly sealed shut from fatigue. I felt Ron shift so he was practically on top of me, he rested nearly all his weight on me in a way that I loved. I felt his hardness against me and moaned. We were quickly naked despite my tiredness.

Ron was extremely gentle tonight, admiring my body and taking his time to feel a range of emotions, I felt the same as I looked at him through tired eyes. He rubbed himself against me a few times before entering me slowly. We didn't rush making love but enjoyed the feeling of being one. He thrust into me slowly but slowly gaining more power. It was nice to feel everything at a slower pace so I could enjoy it more. He kept his body pressed against mine so our lips were connected for most of the time.

I could feel myself getting closer to the edge and Ron must have been close also, he sped up his thrusting slightly and went in as far as he could go. He was whispered compliments and endearments against my neck placing light kisses on me as he did so. We both reached our climax with a big sigh, it was amazing as always. Ron was still placing soft kisses against my neck, we were both sweating slightly but our bodies were still joined. He lifted my head so he could kiss my lips softly but passionately.

He rolled slightly so he was now laid on his side with my body tucked nicely against him, I also rolled onto my side so we were facing each other. I snuggled into his chest with his arms coming around me. I felt him yawn.

"Finally tired baby?" I whispered, kissing his chest. He hummed in response and kissed the top of my head.

This time when I woke up it was light outside, I looked at the clock and saw it was only 6am. I knew Ron always woke up early on Christmas and that Molly would want us to get to the burrow as soon as possible. I got out of bed without waking Ron and ran the bath. I washed my hair and body quickly, then drained the water and ran a new bath for Ron. I walked into our bedroom with a small towel wrapped around me, it barely covered my breasts and bum but it was the only one I could find.

I woke Ron up with a soft kiss and told him the bath would be ready soon. I walked towards our bedroom door and walked out to find Ginny and Harry stood there as well as a few of our friends. My mouth opened in shock and embarrassment. I couldn't run back into our room as they would see my behind and Ron naked. My boobs were practically spilling over the top of this small towel and me grabbing the top of the towel didn't make it any better.

"Baby why don't you join me in the bath for round 2." Ron said suggestively, he came out of the bedroom and his mouth dropped open as mine had. He pulled my body against his.

"Guy's what the hell?! Do you people ever wear clothes? George told us about his incident, Ron are you naked?" Ginny kept asking questions. I knew the answer to hr last question was yes due to the feeling of his skin against mine and his abrupt movements to get me in front of him. His arms came round the top of me to cover up my boobs a bit more.

"What the hell are all you doing here?! Stop staring at my girlfriend dickheads." Ron shouted, his last statement was aimed towards Neville and Lee, Georges best friend. They immediately turned around as did Harry. "Ginny!" He exclaimed when she didn't turn around.

"Please Ron I saw Hermione naked before you did." Ron's jaw dropped "God Ron, we came to pick you up before going to the Burrow like we did with these guys. Why aren't you ready yet? Late night last night" Ginny smirked at my red face.

"Can you all just leave and forget this happened, we will see you at the burrow in an hour." Ron said.

"We are not waiting an hour, we will stay here for 10 minutes and then I am coming in to get you, naked or not." Ginny stated, crossing her arms around her chest. Ron pulled us back into our room.

"Why has Ginny seen you naked?"

"I'm sure she was exaggerating, I don't think she has seen me completely naked, I have been sharing a room with her at the burrow for years Ron. It's the same as you and Harry" I shrugged.

"That's weird and I am also kind of jealous." Ron joked. "I would have preferred to see you naked than Harry for all these years."

"Shut up and get ready." I laughed and chucked my towel at him.

"How am I supposed to get ready after that?" He indicated toward my body, I smirked at him and walked into the bathroom, Ron in tow.

"Just get in the bath Ron." I laughed again as I put on a fresh pair of maroon knickers and a bra. I didn't notice until I had them on that they matched, I heard Ron groan behind me and smirked. He loved it when I wore matching.

We got ready quickly after that, I slipped a dress over my head and asked Ron to zip me up which he did quickly but not without kissing my neck. Ginny, true to her word, came into our bedroom a little while later, this time we were both clothed. We all flooed to the burrow and were immediately crushed by hugs.

We all sat and had a huge meal in which Teddy sat in my lap the whole time. We then retired to the living room where everyone crashed out on the sofa. Ron, Harry, Ginny and I were the last to get to the room. There was only one arm chair left, Harry and Ron looked at each other before racing to it. Everyone in the room was laughing at them as they fought for the chair. Ron won and opened his arms in welcome to me. I left Ginny at the door and sat in Ron's lap.

"Weasley is my king" I whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek. He laughed at me. Presents were then given out to everyone. Ron and I decided to give our own presents later. Everyone was unwrapping their gifts. I received books and quills from most people whereas Ron got the usual sweets. I was down to my last present, something Molly had passed to me. I unwrapped it to find a blue jumper with a maroon H on it. Ron was unwrapping his own maroon jumper at the time. I had a few tears in my eyes, I loved Weasley jumpers.

"Hermione, I did you initial in maroon for obvious reasons."

"Thank you Molly, I love it."

"Thanks mum! I really love maroon." Ron said and glanced at me, I blushed as I remembered my own underwear now matched his jumper. Everyone had their Weasley on jumpers including Teddy who was now coming towards Ron and I. He reached his arms up to me so I lifted him into mine and Ron's chair. He was pointing to his jumper and smiling proudly.

"Don't you look handsome little man!" I exclaimed and tickled him. He giggled and played with my hair. I felt Ron's eyes on my face so I turned to him.

"What is it?" I said quietly so only he could hear, everyone else were in their own conversations anyway, I placed Teddy on to the floor.

"I want a baby, I want your baby." He said simply like it was the most normal thing in the world. I was slightly shocked at his statement. "I don't mean in years either, I want your baby soon, really soon."

"Why?" I whispered. "What's the rush?"

"I suppose there isn't a rush, I just can't wait for us to have our own family."

"We already are a family, you and me." I kissed him. I knew Ron wanted a big family but I wasn't sure I was ready for that.

"You're right as always. I still want your baby soon." He said whilst placing his hand on my stomach and rubbing it slightly. I then noticed that Molly was watching us and beaming, she raised her eyebrow in question. She must think I'm already pregnant, I shook my head slightly at her, she continued to beam but I saw a flash of disappointment on her face.

"Why aren't we married?" I suddenly asked Ron, he looked shocked. "I mean I know you are it for me, I only want you and I want to be with you. You have obviously thought about the future which involves our children so why not marriage."

"I want to wait until you are out of school." He said coolly.

"Wait so you want me to be pregnant and go to school but not married."

"Ok now you have said it, it does sound stupid. Let's just get your out of school then we can have all those things including a new house." He laughed at me as I pouted. "We don't have to get a new house but I want somewhere bigger and more appropriate for kids."

"You're right I guess."

"Wait what's that? I'm the one who is right not you. Oh my god it's a Christmas miracle." Ron joked, I slapped him playfully and he started tickling me, making my giggle loads. I didn't realise it but everyone in the room was watching us smiling, Molly even took a picture. Ron stopped once he realised people were watching.

"If you two are finished me and Fleur have some news." Bill said smiling. "Fleur is pregnant." He announced to the room which then filled with squeals and congratulations. We all took our turns hugging the couple and found out her due date was the end of April.

"That could be us." Ron sang in my ear laughing. I smacked him playfully and mouthed stop to him. The boys then went outside for a game of quidditch, they all left quickly but Ron stayed behind to give me a kiss.

"You and Ron are adorable." Ginny said "I never knew my big brother could act this way."

"He's changed but only slightly, he's always been this loving but it just wasn't towards me." I smiled, Molly then handed out teas to all the ladies so we could gossip. Angelina told Ginny and I all about her quidditch career which was much more exciting for Ginny than it was for me. I just couldn't wait for the boys to get back in, things were much more exciting with them all here.

They came in as loud as ever, all looking slightly worse for wear. My eyes found Ron's, he was sweating and dirty and I loved it. I used to love watching Ron play quidditch and he always looked gorgeous afterwards. All the ladies stayed where they were except me, I went to greet Ron.

"Who won?" I asked all of them.

"Ron, Percy and me." Harry answered

"Which was a shock since they had Percy." George joked whilst nudging Percy.

"Weasley is our king ey." Harry said patting Ron's back and walking off.

"Weasley is my king." I said in a low voice so Ron could hear. He didn't reply but kissed me instead.

"Sorry, I'm all sweaty and gross."

"Don't be, I love it." I said kissing him again.

"You two make me sick." George joked "But I am still happy you got together.

"Thanks George." Ron said kindly.

"Now excuse me, I need to ravage my fiancée." George said then froze.

"Fiancée?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Shit, don't tell anyone, I proposed a few days ago, we were going to announce it but then the whole baby thing happened so we are going to wait a few days."

"Our lips are locked." I said.

"Yea locked to each other's." He joked. "Thanks though." He walked off and left Ron and I to it. He looked down at my hand and played with my promise ring.

"Anytime you want anything just tell me." He said softly, still looking at my ring. "I am ready for all of it with you Hermione, I just need you to tell me when you want it."

"Ron I want it all with you and I am ready too, we just have too much going on right now with you in training and me at school. As soon as that has finished we can start our lives, properly." He lifted my hand and kissed my fingers where my ring was held.

"That's a good plan, as soon as we have our jobs sorted and some money put away we can start for real." He said.

"And I can't wait."


	18. Chapter 18

**_(Authors Note: Hey guys, I really would love if any of you would give some ideas of how you want the story to go, I am extremely busy at the moment so don't have much time to write therefore your ideas would help so much! I will try to update as much as I can but the chapters will probably get a little bit shorter so I can update quicker. Thanks – B)_**

In two weeks I had all my end of year exams. In three weeks I will have finished school. In a month I will be working at the ministry. It was now may 1st, all students in the last year of Hogwarts finished early this year. Life was going too fast, I don't know if I am ready to leave Hogwarts, it's basically my home. All these thoughts become apparent to me as I floo to the burrow where I am meeting Ron so he can take me home for the weekend.

When we get home it's all tidy and there is food on the table, I look to Ron who has a proud smile on his face.

"I thought I better feed you properly since I bet you haven't been eating right choosing to study instead?" He says with a questioning voice. How does he know me so well? This past week I have only been down to dinner once

"I eat." I reply quite defensively.

"Are you sure? I used to have to force you to come to dinner and I bet that is happening now! You need food so you have the energy to revise so this weekend I will be cooking 3 delicious meals a day."

"You don't have to, that's a lot of trouble and you have auror stuff to do."

"I want to do this for you Mione, can't have you looking like a pile of bones, I like your body." He winks and sits at the table ready to eat. There was so much food on my plate that just looking at it made me feel sick but I ate as much as I could and until Ron was happy.

"Ok, which film do you want to watch?"

"Film? I can't watch a film I need to study." Has he magically forgotten about my exams?

"Hermione, give yourself a break, I didn't want to mention it but you look like hell, you need to just relax."

Now I was embarrassed, what did I look like? Hell apparently, I haven't had time to look after myself much but I didn't think it was that bad. Ron must have noticed my short pause.

"You are still the most perfect human on this whole planet but please just relax, if you don't want to watch a film let's just take a bath then you can do some more studying." I decided to meet him halfway on this and agreed.

He ran the bath quickly and stripped off both our clothes. When I got in I had my back to him, he pulled me closer and washed my body gently, almost as if I might break. It was cute how he was being so careful and sensitive. After he finished he massaged my shoulders softly, there really was a lot of tension in them after spending hours hunched over my books.

"How much sleep have you had this past week?" He asked softly, I knew the answer was definitely not enough, maybe 3 or 4 hours a night. It wasn't that I didn't want to sleep, I couldn't, my mind would be racing around thinking about everything that I had learnt but most of all it was on Ron. I would worry about him getting taken on another mission and being hurt or just being hurt in training.

"Mione?" He questioned again, why couldn't he just drop the subject?

"I don't know Ron!" I snapped.

"Okay." He said softly, his hands were still rubbing softly over my body making me calm down.

"I'm sorry." I whispered softly. He didn't respond but kissed my shoulder instead.

"Can we make a deal?"

"That depends…"

"If I let you get out the bath now, you can revise for two hours but you have to be laid in bed with me, also I want us to have an early night, then tomorrow I don't want any alarms, you can sleep until you wake up, you can do some work but I want a few hours just relaxing with you and then on Sunday you can revise however much you want, deal?"

"Okay deal." Relaxing did sound perfect and I knew I would sleep better with Ron by my side.

We climbed into bed 20 minutes later after we had dried and put on some nightwear, Ron made us both hot chocolates and put candles around the room. I only managed an hour's worth of studying before I couldn't do anymore. I was laid on Ron's chest holding my book up with his arms around me. He must be bored but he didn't complain, instead he used one hand to play with my hair occasionally and the other would draw light patterns on my skin.

"I give up." I placed my book on the floor next to us.

"Excuse me? My Mione doesn't give up!"

"Okay then I am taking a break until tomorrow" He laughed softly into my hair.

"Why are you working so hard? You already have practically the whole ministry offering you jobs, you could have any you wanted!"

"I still want to try my best Ron."

"Oh yeah I forgot, there's a couple of records left that you haven't broken." I nudged him playfully. "Is it weird that I am so unbelievably proud of you?"

"It's not weird at all, I feel the same way about you!" I smile and kiss him. When we pull apart I look at the clock. "How is it only 9pm?"

"I have had a long week too, we can get ready to sleep if you want baby?"

"That would be great." And so we got into bed and cuddled. We talked about random things, anything that popped into our heads, we laughed a lot and it was one of the best nights we have ever had. We don't get a lot of time to just sit and relax anymore. By 10:30pm we were both fast asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. I rolled over and Ron wasn't in bed and the clock read 9:30am, I had 11 hours sleep, more than I have had in a long time. I got out of bed and went to find Ron, he was stood at the stove in only his boxers, cooking our breakfast, humming a happy tune. I went behind him and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face between his shoulder blades and kissed him there.

"Good morning." He span in my arms and lifted me up swiftly, putting me on the side next to the stove. He turned back to the stove and continued to cook.

"Good morning beautiful, sleep well?"

"Definitely, most sleep I have gotten in ages! It definitely helped that you were there." I smiled, I put my hands on Ron's shoulders and pulled him so he was stood between my legs allowing me to reach his lips easily.

"So, I put a desk in the spare bedroom and I moved all your books into there so you can study in there for now and then after your exams we can use it as an office." He said as he pulled away.

"Ron! You are so amazing you know that!"

"I just moved a couple of books, nothing major mione."

"Not just that I mean the food, you caring for me, helping me relax, everything."

"What am I for if not for making you happy?" He smiled. We ate breakfast then Ron showed me the study he made. I had not long sat down when I heard someone floo in.

"What? Are you serious? Right now?" I only heard Ron's voice and decided to investigate. Harry was stood in our living room.

"Hey Harry!"

"Hey Mione, I'm sorry, I got to go, Ron will tell you about it." He gave me a quick hug then left. I walked into our bedroom to find Ron packing his auror suite."

"Ron?"

"Mione." He turned around to face me. "I have to go, they want me to go on another mission." My heart sank, I wasn't ready to let him go again yet. "Don't worry, I should be back by tonight, tomorrow morning latest. It's close by and not a huge problem they just want to take Harry and I for experience."

"Do you have to go?" I knew it was a silly question.

"I'm sorry baby, I will be home soon though, hey look on the brightside, now you can study in peace." He kissed me on the forehead then led me to the living room. He kissed me soundly and got in the fireplace. "I will see you tonight ok."

"You better! I love you."

"I love you more."

"Impossible" I said as he flooed away. Great, how could I work now when I will be worrying about Ron until he's safe in my arms? Never the less I spent my day in the study trying to focus and work, I managed a couple of hours' worth done but decided it was pretty much pointless, my mind was in a million places. I made some food, for Ron and I but had to eat my own before it got too cold. It was now 10pm and was getting dark and cold so I made some hot chocolate and put Ron's Weasley jumper on as well as some leggings and thick fluffy socks that reached my knees. I decided to watch some TV and see if there was anything to take my mind off Ron, unlikely.

I heard someone coming through the floo Ginny arrived two seconds later in her pyjamas.

"Hermione quick! Fleur's having the baby!" She screeched, I ran to her and we flooed to st Mungo's.

"What about Harry and Ron?" I asked Ginny.

"We contacted the ministry there isn't much we can do, they might miss it!" I knew this was something Ron wouldn't want to miss. What could I do though?

Suddenly I knew exactly what I had to do, I just had to hope Ron had the deluminator with him.

"Ginny, can we go to the bathroom, I know how to get them home, it should work as long as Ron has it with him."

"What?"

"The deluminator! It will bring him to me, put a spell around us, I am going to look strange talking to thin air." Ginny performed the spell straight away. "I don't really know how this works but here goes."

"No harm in trying but hurry."

"Ron…Ron if you can hear me, I need you to come home, its Fleur, its time. Ron if you can hear me come to me now." I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Ginny whispered which made me laugh.

"If they are sneaking up on someone or have gotten captured I only want him to hear me and no one else."

"Oh right, makes sense." We waited a few more seconds but nothing happened.

"Maybe it didn't work." As I said that we heard two cracks, Ron and Harry appeared in front of us. I ran to Ron and hugged him, Ginny did the same with Harry.

"I can't believe it worked!" I mumbled into Ron's neck.

"We haven't missed it right."

"We don't know, we were on our way when Hermione wanted to try this whole thing." Ginny said.

"I didn't think you would want to miss this." I explained, Ron didn't respond but kissed me instead with a big smile on his face and I knew I was right.

We all left the bathroom quickly getting some strange looks as the boys left the ladies room but we didn't care, we rushed to find Fleur. We found Molly and Arthur outside a room, George, Angelina, Percy, Audrey and Charlie were there too. I noticed that George wasn't looking himself, in fact he looked like a zombie.

"Any news? What's happening?" Ron asked quickly.

"Ron! Harry! We thought you wouldn't be here." Molly exclaimed.

"Long story." Ron explained.

"Ah well at least you are here now! The baby should be here any minute!" Molly told us. We decided to sit down, Ron sat on the floor first so I sat between his legs with my back on his chest.

"Er Mione, what are you wearing?" I looked down at my clothes and realised I wasn't even wearing shoes but instead had two giant socks on with Ron's weasley jumper and some old leggings. "Not that you don't look great." He kissed my neck once softly.

"I was getting ready for bed and I was cold!"

"Didn't you think to get changed?"

"Ron, Ginny came in and rushed me, in case you haven't noticed Ginny is in her pyjamas too! So is Angelina and George for that matter."

"Hey I'm not complaining, you look ridiculously cute." He kissed my neck again. His arms were wrapped tightly around me. A few minutes of waiting turned into an hour and we were all so tired. Finally Bill came out of the room.

"We have a baby girl, Victoire! It means victory in French since today marks a year since we have won the battle." Suddenly I knew why George looked like a zombie, it was exactly a year today that he lost his twin.

Everyone was excited to meet the baby, we went in slowly as to not overwhelm her, it was finally Ron and my turn to go in. Fleur still looked absolutely gorgeous even with sweat covering her body and her hair in lots of different directions. Ron was walking ahead of me pulling me along by my hand. We went to the side of the bed by Fleur and Victoire.

"Wow, she is the most beautiful baby Fleur." I said to her.

"Thank you, would any of you like to hold 'er?" She asked. I looked up at Ron, he was staring at the tiny baby in fascination.

"I think Uncle Ron wants to go first."

"Wait, what if I drop her? I don't think it's a good idea, she's so tiny." Ron was spluttering.

"You will be fine Ron, go ahead." Bill said smiling. Ron looked at me as if he needed help, I nodded at him encouraging him slightly. He gently lifted the baby from Fleur, I put my hand under her head until Ron had her settled and was holding her comfortably.

He was looking down on her with a look of amazement, she had him tied around her baby finger already.

"Wow." He whispered. I knew Ron would be an amazing father and I couldn't wait.


	19. Chapter 19

To celebrate the end of school Ginny decided to throw a party at her's and Harry's new apartment, they decided Grimmauld place wasn't the place for them but still kept it. Their new flat was absolutely huge, the living room was about half the size of mine and Ron's whole flat. Ron hated it, he thought it wasn't homely at all but it suited them. Ginny told us that people would be arriving at about 9 so we decided to go a bit earlier.

Right now it was 7pm, Ron and I had eaten a huge take out and were slobbed out on the sofa in scruffy clothes. There was a loud sound signalling someone flooing in, we didn't both to move knowing it could only be a family member.

"GUYS!" Ginny shouted, we still didn't move, we were watching some film on TV that was interesting enough for us to be engrossed in but obviously not interesting enough for me to know the title. Ginny walked in front of the screen.

I lifted my head from its place on Ron's chest so I could see her face, she didn't look happy at all.

"Yes Ginny?"

"Why aren't you getting ready Hermione?"

"Erm because it's only 7pm." She didn't look ready herself so I don't know why she was complaining.

"Listen you better get ready soon, I don't want you to be late, me and Harry need help setting up so we need you at about half 8."

"Great." I said then laid my head back on Ron's chest.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you getting ready?!"

"Again its only 7pm…" Ginny was giving me the death stare so I decided Ron and I better get up, I looked up at him, his eyes were closed, I wasn't sure if he was in fact asleep. "We will get ready in five minutes even though it's only going to take us another five minutes after that until we are ready."

"I hope not! This is a big party everyone is going to be there! Right I will leave you to it, Ron I know you aren't asleep, I expect you to be wearing a shirt and tie." Ron groaned so I laughed. "Hermione I expect you in a dress and heels." It was my turn to groan this time. She left shortly after and I decided that I better get up if I was expected to find a nice dress soon.

"I will shower and change now in case Ginny comes back, which she will to check on us" Ron laughed, kissed me then headed for the bathroom. I looked in my wardrobe and couldn't seem to find a single dress, thinking about it the only one I own was the red one I wore to Bill's wedding but I don't know what happened to that. I heard another sound from the fireplace so left my bedroom and found Ginny stood there holding a dress on a hanger and some heels in her other hand.

"I figured you could use some help." She smiled.

"You are a life saver!" I ran and hugged her before she left again to get ready. Ron was in the shower still but I decided it was time for me to have a shower so went to join him.

"You nearly done?" I said from behind Ron when I was undressed, he was facing the opposite direction to me and jumped when he heard my voice.

"Christ Hermione!"

"Aren't you supposed to be trained so people can't sneak up on you?" I joked.

"No one else can, only you and especially when I am in the shower not paying attention."

"Constant vigilance Ron!" I laughed, he didn't say anything but tickled me instead.

"Stop getting cheeky and why are you in the shower with me, not that I am complaining" He smirked.

"You are taking too long, I need to just wash quickly! No we aren't having sex before you ask." I moved around him so I was now under the flow of water and picked up my shower gel. I felt Ron's hands now on my hips which were shortly following by his lips on my neck.

"Ron stop, go get ready." He hummed against my neck which caused the most amazing vibrations. "Seriously Ron." He was now sucking on my neck. "Ron stop you are going to leave a mark for the party." I said breathlessly. He pulled his lips away reluctantly.

"This isn't over." He said before getting out the shower and going into our bedroom. I finished up in the shower quickly and applied a leave in condition which would tame my curls, I left that in for fifteen minutes before drying it magically. This stuff really did wonders, my curls were now long and loose down my back. When I went into the bedroom Ron had some nice dark blue jeans on with no shirt on. I could see all his muscles that he developed from auror training, he looked amazing.

"Excuse me, shouldn't you be getting ready?" He smirked.

"Excuse me, shouldn't you be wearing a shirt?" He laughed as he pulled a black one out of the wardrobe and started to put it on.

"Happy?" I wasn't happy that I couldn't now stare at his bare body but I had to pretend I was so nodded as he left the room. I took my towel off and put on a matching pair of black underwear. The bra was more of a tiny top with just two black cups and lace around the back and between the cups. The dress Ginny brought me was black too, it was a V neck and fell very low on my breasts so the lace in between the cups of my bra could be seen slightly, the back was also low so the lace could be seen around my back. It actually looked good and quite sexy.

I decided I would venture out and put on some red lipstick and darkened my eyes with a thin strip of eyeliner on my lid and some mascara. It was very rare for me to feel pretty but this was one of those times. I bent down to put on the red heels, as I bent down I realised how short this dress was. It was a couple of inches above my knees and when I bent over it rose even higher. I placed a sticking charm on it so I would stay at an appropriate length. I looked at the clock it was only 8 and now Ron and I were both ready. I put perfume on and performed long lasting spells on my makeup and perfume so I wouldn't have to reapply it later. The only problem now was where to keep my wand.

I didn't need my wand but I always kept it with me now, just in case. I walked out the bedroom and found Ron having a butterbeer in the kitchen.

"Ron, where's your wand?" As I walked in his jaw dropped and I smirked, I knew I looked good so would be able to tease Ron all night.

"Fucking hell! You look amazing!"

"Thank you, now about your wand, where is it?" I said as I bent down to get my own butterbeer from the fridge. When I got up I turned to find Ron in a sort of trance his mouth still open, I realised now that he was looking at my bum whilst I was bent over. Tonight was going to be so fun.

I didn't say anything and instead opened my butterbeer and started to drink it. I was just looking at Ron waiting for an answer.

"What? Oh sorry, it's in my pocket, I extended them why?" He finally spoke.

"I have nowhere to put mine, I might not take it, what do you think?"

"I kind of have something for that, it was supposed to be a little birthday present, it isn't very good but I thought it would be useful and well you need it now so I will go and get it."

He went into our bedroom and came out with a small black box, I opened it and found a band of material in there.

"It's a holster, for your wand, like the one I have." I remembered a few weeks ago when Ron had shown me all his equipment, the holster could be worn around an arm or a leg, it concealed the wand and itself became invisible so it couldn't be seen by other people and only felt by the wand owner. "I asked Kingsley where these could be bought and explained that I wanted you to have one, we just need to set it up so it is made for you but then you could put it around your leg or something under your dress, that way you will have it and not even know." He quickly performed the spells on it and I put my wand in then pulled it to the top of my leg under my skirt so it was on the outside of my leg, no one would even know it was there.

"That's perfect, thank you! It is an amazing gift!"

"Well I thought it was handy but if anything does go wrong stay close to me, you won't be able to get it out very quickly in an emergency." I nodded to him. "Is this one of those times I can't kiss you because your lipstick will smudge because if that's the case I think you should take it off because it's killing me not to kiss you."

"I put a charm on it, it shouldn't go anywhere until I clean it off later." He only smiled then kissed me softly, one of his hands tangled in my hair at the base of my neck so he could pull my face closer to his, kissing me harder. His lips moved softly against mine and occasionally flicked my bottom lip.

"Well at least you are ready." We both jumped apart at the sound of Ginny's voice. She laughed at our shocked expressions. "It is only 10 past 8 but want to come already?"

"Sure we will apparate in a few minutes, don't want Hermione getting dirty when she looks so good!" Ron smiled at me and made me blush. "Ginny why were you rushing us when you aren't even ready yourself?"

"I have been getting other stuff done now hurry." She left again.

"Ron we don't need to apparate, we could just take the floo, it doesn't cause that much dirt."

"I don't know, don't want to risk it!"

"Why do you want me to look so good tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you usually don't care what I look like but today you want to make sure I'm all perfect."

"You are always perfect Hermione, I was just thinking of you. It also helps that everyone is going to be so jealous of you." Not this again. He must have seen my unamused look. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, I just mean, to me you always look fucking amazing and gorgeous, tonight though you are going to match every man's idea of a perfect woman and none of them can touch you because you are all mine and I am proud of that!"

I smiled at him, he was cute, wanting to show me off. I didn't know if it was a good thing but if it made Ron happy then I was happy too. I loved how he thought so highly of me and was proud that I was his.

"Okay, lets apparate then. He took my hand and led me to the door, he used the deluminator to turn the lights off then led me out. He magically locked the door and then we made our way out the building and away from the wards. We apparated close to Harry and Ginny's apartment and walked the rest of the way, Ron never dropped my hand.

"Hey guys!" Harry looked excited to see us.

"Oh my god, we don't have enough food or drinks!" Ginny screeched.

"What why? How many people are coming?" Harry asked.

"I don't know like 30 or 40." We were all shocked by this statement.

"Who the hell did you invite?"

"Well there's some of your auror friends, like 5 of them. The Gryffindor gang from my year and yours, who may be bringing people, George is bringing a couple of people, actually most of the Gryffindor's are probably coming. My friends from the Harpies, so like the whole team and their partners."

"Christ, this place is going to be a mess." Harry groaned.

"Harry aren't you listening we don't have enough to serve people."

"Ginny calm down, Hermione and I will go to the shops now and get more, how much more are you wanting?"

"About 8 bottles and then a few of those huge bags of crisps and get some dip too!"

"Alright, let's go." He said turning to me. We left the apartment with Ron pulling me along again. It took us a while to find a shop that was still open but we managed to get bottles of firewhisky and some other less strong stuff and all the food she asked for. Ron checked his watch.

"Crap it's almost nine!" He said as we left the shop, we both carried a bag of stuff each then our free hands were entwined with each other. I was sure that Ron was going to keep contact with me all night or that's what he wanted anyway. When we got back there were already a few people there.

Ron never let go of my hand as we weaved through people, saying hi as we past. We went into the kitchen to put the bags down, we got ourselves a drink, I had a butterbeer whilst Ron got some firewhisky.

"Ready to party?" Ron said smiling.

"Sure why not!" I smiled, he kissed me and I could taste the alcohol on him, he must have noticed the look on my face.

"Don't like firewhisky then huh?" I shook my head and he laughed. "You get used to it, it only burns the first few times. It's not going to stop you from kissing me right?" He actually sounded a bit worried.

"No." I laughed. He kissed me again, he was right, the second time I tasted it, it wasn't as strong.

"Let's go then." **(Continued on next chapter)**


	20. Chapter 20

Ron led me out of the kitchen and back into the living room which was now a lot fuller than it was when we first arrived back from the shop, Ron pulled us over to Harry who was talking to a bunch of guys. I realised they were his and Ron's aurors buddies, I had seen them around and they knew who I was but I never actually met them properly.

"Hey guys, this is Hermione." I felt all their eyes on me.

"Hi, nice to meet you all finally." I smiled nicely at them, they were all still staring at me.

"Christ Weasley, how did you manage that?" The guy laughed then looked at me again. "I'm Dan by the way. These tools are Matt, Will and John." They all said a round of hello's and then started talking to Ron about work.

"We are probably boring your lady Ron." Dan smiled at me again.

"Ah no, I like to hear about your work, I find it fascinating."

"Nice to know there is one person out there that actually cares what we do then instead of them just expecting help when they need it." Matt laughed, Harry left to get another drink "Ron did you catch that cannons game last weekend?" I smiled, Ron never missed a Cannons match.

"Obviously, even though they lost, they are still getting better." Ron was still a proud supporter even after seeing them lose every match.

"I am surprised they even have a team still." Will spoke.

"Well they are very good players they just don't have the right strategy." I said, I don't know where that came from, I did watch the games with Ron sometimes but apparently I had been paying more attention than I thought.

"Wow, you got a keeper Ron, likes quidditch too hey? Did you play in school?" John asked, Ron laughed slightly at this, I nudged him playfully.

"No, I prefer to watch, Ron's an amazing player." I looked up at Ron whose ears went a little bit red. The boys continued there talk and I realised they were really nice people and I'm glad I met them.

"Hermione, let's go dance or talk to the girls." Ginny interrupted.

"Do I have to? I would rather stay here."

"Yes, people keep asking about you, you have to entertain them." I groaned.

"But I am not interested in them, I like about 2 of them. Gin I don't know how you can stand it, especially Lavender, she's so giggly and only cares about stupid things!"

"Hermione please, I need you!"

"Fine, I like the twins, I will follow you in a minute." Ginny walked off.

"Seriously Ron, how did you manage to pull this girl, clever, gorgeous and isn't like other girls?" I heard Dan ask as Ginny spoke to me, I was blushing slightly.

"God knows, I ask myself that question every day!"

"So Hermione, got any single friends? This Lavender sounds perfect for Will, he loves airheads." I laughed when Dan said this.

"Er sure, if I take at least one of you with me it will be less painful." I kissed Ron quickly once and then left with Dan and Will.

"Lavender, Parvati, Padma, good to see you!" I smiled.

"Hermione, you look great, how are you?" We chatted a little bit and introduced them to the boys, the girls immediately turned giggly.

"Hey Hermione, who is that guy over there with Ron? The one with the darker hair?" Padma asked whilst pointing to Matt.

"Oh that's Matt, he's an auror, he is also taken, the lighter haired one, John, is single though?" I raised my eyebrows at her, she looked at him for a few moments making her judgement.

"Can you introduce us?" Padma asked. I smiled and got to work match making, all Ron's auror friends were all matched up now, and Matt's girlfriend had also arrived so she was now stood with Ron and him too.

I went into the kitchen to get another drink, there were quite a few people in there now too, and one of them was Cormac McLaggen. I shiver of disgust ran down my spine, who would invite him?

I ignored him staring at me and went over towards the drinks deciding to pour one out for Ron too. When I turned back around to head back to Ron, McLaggen was standing awfully close which caught me by surprise.

"Granger, how are you? Oh is that drink for me? Thanks." As Cormac spoke I saw Ron walk into the kitchen, I didn't think he saw me though.

"No, it's not for you, it's for my boyfriend actually." I said trying to get round him but he blocked me each time I moved.,

"Granger don't be like this, stop trying to make me jealous by talking about this 'boyfriend' of yours. You look hot tonight by the way."

"Cormac, I need to speak to my boyfriend so please move."

"Hermione don't…" He put his hand on my waist.

"Get your hands off me!" I had two cups in my hands so it was impossible for me to push his hand off, instead I stepped back but he stepped with me. Ron would be so angry when he found out.

"You ok Hermione?" Dan said coming to stand next to me and putting his arm around my shoulders. Cormac's mouth dropped open slightly, Dan was a lot taller and bigger built than him, he looked slightly scared and stepped back slightly. He only faulted for a second before he was back to this 'I'm so amazing' act.

"This is your boyfriend?" He asked.

"No I am." Ron came to stand next to me on the opposite side to Dan who now moved his arm away and nodded at Ron before leaving. "Why don't you just leave McLaggen?"

"Weasley?" Cormac laughed. "You have to be joking me." At this point I was close enough to the counter to put down the cups and turned back to Cormac and slapped him round the face.

"Woah." Ron quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"You psycho little bitch." It was my turn to hold Ron back this time.

"Just go away Cormac before you get hurt ok?" Ron threatened.

"Screw you, Granger I only felt sorry for you, I can easily find someone hotter than you."

Ron laughed. "Good luck with that." Cormac walked to a group of people stood next to us and engaged them in a conversation.

Ron turned to me and lifted me onto the counter so we were both the same height.

"Did he touch you because I will kill him?"

"He put his hand on my waist but then Dan came and Cormac got scared." Just as I said this Dan came.

"You alright now? Nice slap by the way." Ron and I both laughed at Dan.

"Thanks for coming when you did."

"No problem, got to look out for pretty ladies like yourself, scumbags like him will do anything."

"Thanks Dan." Ron said also as Dan walked off. Ron turned back to me. "Why is it that not everyone gets the picture yet? Why can't they just understand that we are together?"

"I don't know" I muttered leaning my forehead against his and closing my eyes. Ron sighed and then leaned in to kiss me. It was extremely passionate and made me hot, he took a step closer to me so he was stood between my legs, our lips never parting. My fingers tangled in the hair at the bottom of his neck, my other hand was gripping his shirt so he couldn't move away. He had both hands on my hips holding me against him.

It was then that I realised we were still at the party and this was totally inappropriate. I pulled away.

"We can't do this here Ron." He groaned.

"You're right, let's go home!" He smiled and I laughed.

"No, we can't go drink more, talk to your friends have fun! I actually feel like a proper teenager for once." I smiled again. Growing up we didn't have time to act our own age, it was always the golden trio against all the bad guys. Now, since the war, we can just relax and do whatever normal teenagers do.

"Hermione let's dance." Ginny ran up to me and dragged me from the counter.

"That's my cue." I smiled at Ron and followed Ginny, the music was louder than I thought and nearly everyone in the living room was dancing except a couple guys sat on the sofa. Ginny and I walked around the room talking to various people and dancing a bit for hours. Everyone was getting a bit tipsy and clumsily dancing. Ginny and I were now moving around to the beat of the song, it was a slow and sexy song so we were moving our hips a lot. I saw that Ron was now on the sofa with a few other guys, his eyes were fixed on me, he didn't even seem to be blinking.

George set up lighting so the place ended up looking like a club, there were strobes and laser lights, even a smoke machine I think. I was having one of the best nights ever! Ron was still watching me dance so I made each move a little bit sexier and moved my body a bit more. Each time the strobe flashed I would see his face from the sofa.

I went over to him and sat on his knee.

"You are so fucking sexy, I can't even think about anything else right now." He whispered in my ear, loud enough for me to hear though.

"Maybe, that's the drink talking." I whispered back.

"Definitely not! I know I have had a lot but fuck, you were torturing me out there." He whispered, pulling my body closer then burying his face in my neck so he could kiss me. God, he knew how much this turned me on, I had to leave again.

"I'm going to get another drink, you want one?" I asked him, he was still attacking my neck. "Ron?" I sad and tugged at his hair.

"Yea sure." He looked disappointed but I went anyway. When I got to the kitchen nearly everyone was trying to talk to me so it took me ages to actually get anywhere. When I got back into the living room a table had been placed in front of the sofa and several chairs were around it. In the middle of the table were lots of drinks and cards. It was hard to reach where Ron but I took a seat on his lap when I got to him.

"Hermione you in?" Dan asked as he shuffle the cards, I shook my head but smiled. I didn't know how to play many card games and was happy enough to watch. Ron put his arms round my sides so his hand which were holding the cards we in front of me allowing me to see, he opened his legs so I fell into the space between them allowing him to see better over my shoulder.

I didn't know what the aim of the game was but they played for a while. Every now and then Ron would place a kiss onto my shoulder. The number of people playing started to reduce as they lost until it was down to Dan, Ron and George. I'm pretty sure this was a random made up magically card game because I really was lost at this point. It was now down to Ron and Dan. George spread his cards in front of Dan and let him pick a card. He did the same to Ron.

"You pick baby." Ron said softly and kissed my shoulder. I leaned forward a grabbed a random card, I didn't even know how it would affect the game. I gave it to Ron who kissed my shoulder again with a smile on his face. He turned his cards to Dan in triumph. Apparently he had won.

"That's not fair, you have your good luck charm with you!" George laughed.

"I did most of the work, it's not my fault she picked the card, I think it actually made it fairer." Ron laughed. Oh, I was the good luck charm apparently, cute. "So you lot owe me tickets I think!"

"Tickets for what?" I asked Ron quietly.

"To see the Cannons, we each got to choose something around that price range and we had a deal that the winner would get the prize from everyone else." He smiled. "Wanna come with me?" Ron asked excitedly.

"If you are sure, don't you want to take anyone else?"

"Nope, just you, only if you want to go, I know it's not really your thing."

"But it is your thing so yes I want to come with you." He beamed at me then kissed me passionately.

"That's enough of that! Christ you two, what are you going to be like on your honeymoon?" George said, everyone laughed include me and Ron. That was a good question.

It was nearing 2am now, a few people had started to leave but mostly the party was still going strong. Ron had been drinking a lot and I knew he was going to be hung-over in the morning, right now though he was so happy and care free I couldn't stop him. At the moment he was laughing with George and the aurors, he looked amazing, it made me happy to see him so happy.

"Here she is! My gorgeous girlfriend." Ron said rather loudly as I approached them, the others just chuckled whereas I was slightly embarrassed, Ron opened his arm to me as I could closer so I snuggled into his side. He kissed the top of my head. He then started a conversation with the aurors. George passed me a small vial.

"It's for him, in the morning." I read the label 'Hangover Heaven by WWW', I was a bit worried, usually all George's products had side effects. "Don't worry its 100% safe, I use them all the time, we have them in the shop now too." He smiled at me.

"Alright thanks."

"We are getting home now, how are you planning on going?"

"Just going to apparate but I don't know now, Ron could get splinched."

"We have a taxi a little walk away, you should join us, Angelina and I, I mean."

"Perfect but I doubt he is going to want to go home yet."

"Then make him, I'm sure you can be persuasive." George winked then went to find Angelina.

"Ron, let's go home, we can share a taxi with George and Angelina."

"Can't we stay a bit longer?"

"No, I want to go home." I made my eyes a little bigger in a way I knew he couldn't resist.

"We are going now too anyway Ron." Said Matt. The auror group used the floo but Ron and I followed George and Angelina out the door and down to the street. I was leading Ron by his hand, he was stumbling a bit which wasn't good. WE got in the taxi and got home pretty quickly, when we got home Ron laid on the sofa straight away and looked to be passed out.

"Ron, let's go to bed." I said as I kneeled in front of him and pushed his hair from his eyes. He didn't say anything but dragged me so I was on top of him. "Ron!"

Again he didn't say anything but kissed me hard. We were both fighting for dominance over the kiss how we usually did.

"I have wanted to do this all night, you look so good Mione." Ron said, he seemed as though he had sobered up almost instantly. He kissed me again and rolled so he was on top of me, he lifted my skirt up around my hips and ground against me, making me moan. He lifted me slightly with one strong hand and unzipped my dress all in one go, he tugged at it until I pulled it over my head. He stared down at me with hunger eyes. He then started kissing my neck.

He worked his way down my chest and placed an open mouthed kiss over my nipple which was still covered by my bra. He lifted that up and over my head quickly too, going back to kissing my breasts. He sucked and licked all the while grinding himself against my centre. I unbuttoned his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders and then started on his trousers which I got off just as quick. There was only the barrier of our underwear now which was quickly removed.

Ron was sloppier than usual tonight but it was still amazing, he didn't rush and made sure we both reached our climaxes at the same point. We slept on the sofa that night, not wanting to be separated even for the smallest of moments.


	21. Chapter 21

Months later it was getting close to my 20th birthday, I was no longer going to be a 'teen', it was making me feel old. I was on my way back from the ministry but decided to walk today due to the gorgeous weather. The summer had been amazing, the weather was usually good so Ron and I spent lots of time outdoors relaxing.

It was a Wednesday, Ron always finished late so I would go home and get dinner ready. Just after I first left the ministry, the hairs on the back of my neck. I turned and saw nothing so continued to walk. This was happening a lot recently and I didn't know why, I felt for my wand, it was securely in the holster on my upper arm, my sleeves were ¾ length so covered it.

I kept walking home, as I turned to go down an alley way I felt someone really close to me.

"Hey beautiful." They sneered in my ear. I turned quick as a flash to find an ugly looking man stood there with a dirty face. "Granger, I want to play a game, give me your wand." I didn't say or do anything, instead he lifted his wand at me. "Expelliamus." He cried. My wand didn't budge, and I didn't know why. His face turned dark with anger, I quickly apparated away back to the ministry.

I practically ran to the auror department, I was greeted by the receptionist who asked what I wanted.

"It's an emergency." I said really fast and went straight to Ron's shared office. I knocked but opened the door almost straight away. The room was empty expect Ron who was huddled over his desk but looked up when I came in.

"Mione?" I ran to him and he stood up to embrace me. "What's going on?"

"Someone has been following me, I don't know who it was but he tried to take my wand but it was in my holster and it didn't move and I don't know why."

"What, describe him to me, I will get some guys on it, one second let me call them." He picked up his phone and told people to come to his office. I told them all what happened and what I could remember of his face and they left quickly to check it out.

"Ron, why didn't my wand move? He used 'expelliamus' and it didn't even twitch!"

"I put a charm on the holster, your wand has to be directly summoned by someone or by a hand, he could only disarm you if you had your hand around it, which thank god you didn't."

"Ron that is incredibly strong and complicated magic!" I was so impressed, Ron blushed which was so cute.

"Well, I had to make sure you were protected didn't I? Anyway I don't want you to go anywhere alone until we catch this guy."

"That seems a bit farfetched Ron, I could just use the floo to get home instead, that way no one can follow me."

"Fine but come and get me and I will walk you to the floo." I started to protest but Ron spoke over me. "Hermione please, this guy has obviously done his homework and knows when you leave for him to follow you, if I at least walk you there it makes me feel slightly better."

"Ok fine." I said softly. Ron pulled me into his arms and held me tightly, something told me he was a lot more worried about this than I thought. He sighed massively and kissed the top of my head but still didn't let go. We were only interrupted when some aurors came in to talk to Ron and get back to work. Ron summoned a chair to sit behind his desk next to his own so I could sit with him.

They talked about the guy and two men left the room to start work on the case. He then had to return to his normal work but insisted I waited until he finished so we could go home together. All the other guys in the office had left an hour later and I was starting to get really bored. Ron was still hunched over his work looking tense and exhausted, I decided to interfere. I walked behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders and rubbed them slightly.

"When can we go home?" I said softly. Ron sighed.

"I don't know, I have so much to do." He rubbed his brow furiously. I walked round so I was in front of his chair then sat on his lap. I placed one hand on the back of his neck still rubbing it slightly. I had never seen Ron work so hard through our time at Hogwarts but this was something he loved to do and it was amazing to see him apply himself. However I was pretty worried, he doesn't sleep as much as he used to due to his massive work load and many nights of his are probably spent like this.

"Well can you do this at home?" I asked.

"I suppose."

"Ok well lets get the stuff you need go home and while I make dinner you can do some work, then we can have a bath and watch tv before bed." Ron hummed and placed his arms round me.

"That is a perfect plan." He kissed me neck once and then I got up so we could go. On our way our Ron held my hand close to his body so we hardly had any space between us. He was constantly looking around for the mystery stalker which made me nervous.

"Ron stop." I said quietly after the 5th time he turned around, we were barely out of the auror department yet.

"I can't Hermione, what if he is following us now?!"

"I don't want to think about it ever again, can we just drop it for now?" He must have noticed the fear behind my voice as he stopped talking and squeezed my hand slightly. I just wanted to put the image of the creepy man to the back of my head and not worry about it again.

When we reached the floo Ron pulled me to the side of him, I could see him lost in his thoughts.

"I know what you are thinking. Should you send me first in case that guy is following us and grabs me or should you go first in case someone is in our house?" I said to him, he smiled slightly at me.

"You are right obviously but he won't be able to get into our house so you go first." He pushed me forward slightly. Moments later we were both in the house, Ron barely waited for me to get home before he flooed in too. I quickly started on dinner and tried to always keep the conversation on something positive, which wasn't easy since Ron was so hung up on wanting to know who the guy was.

Later on that night we got into bed, we were both silent not knowing what to say. After a few minutes Ron broke the silence.

"Tomorrow we will floo in together and leave at the same time ok?" I sighed. "Hermione we have to, I don't want you alone." He raised his voice.

"What happens when you go on a mission then? Or one of us has to travel for a meeting?" He groaned loudly at me.

"We will deal with that until when we have to but for now just agree with me please?" He begged.

"Fine but it will be fine Ron." I assured him and for a while it was. We went to work together every morning and left together every night, most people thought we had separation issues and didn't know the real reason behind it. The creepy guy still hadn't been caught and Ron didn't go on missions for a while. A few months passed like this, I turned 20, we celebrated Christmas and New Year and Ron's birthday was coming up in a few weeks. That's when things started to change.

**_(A/N Sorry for the short chapter, was more of a filler whilst I get the rest of the story planned. Reviews would be nice on any ideas – B)_**


	22. Chapter 22

I woke up feeling terrible. As soon as I got up I had to run to the bathroom where I was sick, Ron must have heard as he was now sat behind me holding my hair back and rubbing my back in a soothing way. I felt better straight afterwards.

"You ok?"

"Yea I feel fine now"

"It's probably all the stress, finally caught up on you"

"Yea that's probably it" I said even though I had other suspicions, I had missed my period as well.

I didn't know whether to tell Ron about it yet, it wasn't for certain so I better just find out. How could I do anything about it though when I was supposed to spend my weekend with Ron? I decided Ginny was my only way out of this.

When Ron went to make breakfast I decided to write Ginny a letter so I grabbed some parchment and a quill and started writing.

_Ginny, I really need your help, it's something I can't talk to Ron about just yet, can you come over and we can go shopping? Make up some story to Ron so I have to come with you for girls time or something. I will owe you big time, get back to me as soon as you can._

_Hermione x_

It was then that I forgot we don't even have an owl at the house, how could I forget that? My mind isn't functioning properly this morning.

"Ron, I am just gonna pop to Ginny's I won't be long!"

"Wait why?" Ron said just before I ran into the fireplace.

"I just remember she wanted me to go shopping later so I am just going to talk to her about it."

"Oh right sure." He didn't sound convinced but I left quickly.

When I arrived it was very quiet, maybe they weren't awake yet. I walked into the kitchen.

"Gin? Harry?"

"Hermione? One second I'm coming." I heard Ginny say.

"Hey Gin, where's Harry?"

"Gone to get Teddy, what you doing here?"

"I need help… I think, well…there's a possibility I could be pregnant." Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Wait what?"

"I don't know for definite, you are the only person I have told, I don't know what to do! Is there a spell or something?" I was panicking now.

"I…I don't know…I think so but I don't know it."

"Crap crap crap, what am I going to do?"

"Wait, mum did teach us all these 'home spells' as she called them. She made us all learn them, you know like the contraceptive spell, pregnancy spell, healing spells all that stuff."

"She made the boys learn?"

"Yea she said 'You are going to get married some day and have babies, you have to know how to do it.'"

"I can't ask Ron though Ginny, try to remember!"

"I'm trying Hermione! We might have to ask someone!"

"No I don't want anyone else to know!"

"Ok, what about muggles?" What was she talking about? She must have seen my confusion as she continued to talk. "How do muggles find out?"

"Oh why didn't I think of that? I need to go home and get changed so I can shop! I will see you later!"

"Wait Hermione, I want to know what's happening!"

"Oh yea, bring Teddy and Harry for dinner, don't mention this to anyone, I am not even going to tell Ron okay?"

"Right sure! See you later"

I left quickly and went home, now I had to lie to Ron again so I could go to the shop. We had breakfast and got changed.

"Ron I invited Ginny and Harry for dinner and they are bringing Teddy, so I am going to go to the shops."

"With Ginny?"

"What?"

"Earlier you said you are going shopping with Ginny…"

"Oh right, well they have Teddy round so I am just going to go alone to get food, I won't be more than an hour."

"Okay, I will tidy up a bit before they come for dinner."

I quickly got ready and left the house, I didn't usually walk around a lot especially in the muggle areas so this may be a challenge, I also had to find food for us all to eat later. I headed into the centre of town and looked for a pharmacy, I quickly found one and hoped no one I knew would be inside, which was highly unlikely anyway. I bought 5 pregnancy tests just to be safe then left for food shopping.

I got home quite quickly, Ron had already tidied and was now laying across the sofa watching TV.

"Hey baby, get everything you needed?"

"Yea." I collapsed into Ron's arms on the sofa after hiding the pregnancy tests in my purse. We sat and watched TV for a while. "I'm just going to the toilet." I said as calmly as possible, I left quickly and locked the bathroom. I used two tests whilst on the toilet and waited for the two minutes.

They were both positive. I didn't want to accept that answer until I had more confirmation but I couldn't help but feel slightly excited. I hid the tests and decided to take more later, right now though I had a dinner to prepare for.

A few hours later Ginny and Harry arrived with Teddy who was getting so big now and was even talking a little bit. Ron decided to cook dinner, I helped occasionally but usually he would take over. I decided to sit on the counter next to where Ron was stood, Ginny and Harry were entertaining Teddy in the living room.

"Why are you so smiley today?" Ron asked smiling at me.

"I am just really happy."

"And why is that?"

"There's no reason to be sad." I said smiling even wider.

"You are right about that." Ron smiled and kissed me.

"Don't burn our food." Ginny laughed as she walked towards us, Ron pulled away and went back to looking after the food. "Hermione I need to borrow your clothes?"

"You mean the ones I'm wearing right now, that's not appropriate Gin." I joked.

"Hey I don't mind, take them off here if you want." Ron laughed.

"No I need something formal, I have a meeting."

"Oh alright then." She followed me into the bedroom.

"SO?!"

"I took two tests, they both say I'm pregnant, I haven't told Ron yet, I need to be more certain."

"Take the rest of the tests now then!" She pushed me into the bathroom and closed the door before turning around.

"I don't know if I am comfortable peeing in front of you." I laughed.

"Just do it Hermione." We waited for the tests and they all said positive.

Ginny squealed "I can't believe it, are you really excited or what?"

"I don't know, I don't know what to feel, I'm scared to tell Ron."

"Scared, why? He is going to be so excited Hermione!"

"I don't know if we are ready for this Ginny, we aren't married, we aren't even engaged!"

"Hermione, that doesn't even matter, you know Ron would marry you in a heartbeat anyway!"

We left the bathroom shortly after our conversation and headed back into the living room.

"My-nee, My-nee" Teddy shouted. I swooped him up into my arms and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey little man, how you doing?" I kissed his cheek and he laughed at me.

"Look, snitch!" Teddy cried pointing to his jumper with a snitch on.

"Wow, you look great!"

"My-nee where Won?" I used to hate hearing Ron being called 'Won' but when Teddy said it, it was so cute!

"Shout him"

"WON!" Teddy shouted loudly making everyone laugh. Ron appeared next to us quickly and put his arm around me. "NO My-nee cuddle me!" Teddy said to Ron, who just laughed.

"Well I can tell where I'm not wanted." Ron said as he sat on the sofa next to Harry who was watching football on TV. I played with Teddy for a while but I couldn't stop thinking about me being pregnant, I really needed to tell Ron, I was excited to tell Ron. We had dinner and chatted for a few hours before Harry decided they better go home to put Teddy to bed.

Ron and I cleaned up and then went to our room to get ready for bed. It was quite late now so we got straight into bed. Ron was sat up against the headboard so I got up and sat in front of him, half on his legs, straddling him with my own legs.

"I need to tell you something?"

"A good something or a bad something?" I wasn't sure how to answer that, it could be good or bad depending on his reaction.

"Either, both, none. Let me just tell you." I looked at him and grabbed both his hands. "Ron, I think I'm pregnant and by think I mean, I'm almost 100% sure." He didn't say anything but a smile started to creep its way onto his face. He pulled me towards him and hugged me tightly.

"Ron, say something, I mean you are happy about this aren't you?"

"Hermione this is the best news, I can't believe it! I'm going to be dad!" Ron was crying slightly now, I was so happy to see him happy.

"Do you think we can handle this?" I asked him seriously although I was smiling loads.

"Hermione I think you are going to be the most amazing mum in the world! I know we can do this, together. I love you so much!" Ron leaned in to kiss me, we were both smiling throughout the kiss. "How far along are you? When will it be born? When can we find out if it's a girl or boy? What shall we call it?" I laughed.

"Ron calm down, it's not certain yet and lots of things can go wrong within the first few months."

"Hermione, everything is going to be fine, I know it." I really wanted to believe him.


End file.
